I Waste Away In Your Eyes
by lul9000
Summary: Its better if you just read it. It gets better as it goes along. Our Time is Running Out.
1. Cast and Intro

Your name is Marisa Holley (pronounced like Mareesa not Marissa). You have blonde hair that goes a little past your shoulder. You have mild pink streaks through your hair. Your about 5' 5" and have nice... lets say assests. Lots of guy want to get in your pants, but you are still a virgin and a good girl (kinda).

You have a best friend named Samantha Paulsen. She has brunette hair that delicatley flows past her shoulders. It shines like the moon. She is about 5' 4". She's been with you through all your indesisions and heartbreaks, and you have been there for her. She is a little "looser" than you, but she's not a slut. You guys share all your clothes.

Your parents are one of the richest families in the wizard world (your father is the president of the Firebolt Company, the most popular broom type) and Sam's family owns Nimbus. You guys origanally met when you were 9 years old at a company party your parents were co-hosting. You guys have been inseperable ever since.

You and Sam are known at Hogwarts to be the "party girls." You are always the center of attention at all parties and related gatherings. Some of the girls at Hogwarts refer to you two as "sluts," "whores", "bitches," etc. But they are just jealous that every boy at Hogwarts is drooling over the ground you walk on. Most of the girls know who you are and liked you for it. You loved that everyone is your friend.

It is currently the summer. You are about to begin 7th year as a Slytherin, of course (because Slytherin is the most hyphy). You are sad that you will have to leave Hogwarts at the end of this year, but are looking forward to your adult life. You and Sam are planning to live together. You are currently single and enjoying it, but if the right guy comes along, you will be ready. Sam just broke up with her boyfriend, Peter Smith, whom she was supposedly "in love" with, but you know that by tomorrow, she will be flirting with someone else.


	2. Joy Ride:: Trains

You wake up to your alarm clock screaming at you.  
"Wake up, Marisa!! Its time to go to Hogwarts!!!!!!" No wait, that wasn't your alarm clock. That was...  
"Sam!!" you yell. You get out of bed and hug her. She was gone to Romania all summer to visit her cousins. "What are you doing here?" you asked.  
"We got back last night. I packed and came here," Sam replied. "Your mom said you were still sleeping, so I decided to come wake you up!"  
"I have no idea what to wear today," you told Sam. "You look so good, I'm never going to be able to pick out what to where with your hot ass in here cramping my style."  
Sam was wearing a pinstriped black tank top and a pleated red and black plaid skirt.

"Whatever," Sam replied as she sifted through the clothes that were hanging in your closet. "Wow. I love you because you double my wardrobe every year we go back to Hogwarts. Sometimes over the summer I would look forever for this one shirt or something and then remember that it was yours."  
You laughed at that. It was a total Sam thing to say. "Well I think we could work out some sort of owl system to transfer our clothes. But we will be living together after this year anyway right?"  
"That's right!" Sam said. "I still have trouble realizing that this is our last year. If we're going to find a guy, we better do it this year."  
" Hey, whatever. We're only seventeen. We've got time," you reply.  
"Oh Marisa, always the practical one. Do you ever imagine of meeting the guy of your dreams and getting married and living happily ever after?" Sam asked.  
"Sure I do. I want that more than anything. I just..." you trailed off in thought. "I don't want to get hurt."  
Sam walked over and put her arms around you. "Don't worry, babe. This year will be about having fun and partying (me:: hyphy hyphy hyphy lol). And if any guy hurts you, I'll punch them, then curse them because I can't punch. At All."  
You both laughed. You finally pick out a pink tank top with "Bella" written across the front (bella mean beautiful in Italian) and a denim mini with pink patches.  
"Hurry up, girls or we're going to be late!!" yelled your mother from down stairs.  
"We're coming, Mom!" you yelled back.  
You made your way to the fireplace and flooed (you know, with floo powder) yourselves to the train station. You kissed your mother goodbye as you made your way for the train.

You and Sam searched for an empty compartment, but there was only one that appeared to contain bags, but no actual people.  
"Whatever. You snooze you lose," said Sam. You both got in and stored your suitcases. "Hey, I'm going to try to find Pansy Parkinson. She stole my blue butterfly clip last year and I want it back. Do you want to come?" asked Sam.  
"Um, no. I try to avoid rash fights with Pug Face if I can," you laughed. Sam and you had a rivalry of legend with Pansy. She was unbelievably rude.  
"Alright. I'll be back in a few," said Sam.

You pulled out your composition book and started to write. You had a passion for writing that no one really knew about. You always figured that no one needed to know, so why should you tell them? After a few minutes, you heard the compartment door slide open loudly. You looked up, expecting to see Sam. The person looking at you sure as hell was not Sam.  
"Holley, what are you doing here?" said none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"I'm writing and waiting for Sam to get back after her fuss with Pug Face Parkinson, your foremost lover," you said, stifling laughter at the thought of Draco with Parkinson. She obsessively chased him which pretty much disgusted him.  
"Pansy is more of a stalker than a lover. And I was trying to find Blaise, but he's mysteriously gone missing. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, sitting down without waiting for a reply. He was smirking at you. "Great. So, Holley, long time no talk."  
You exhaled. "Um, no kidding. In the six years I've known you, Draco, you haven't said more than 'Here' when I dropped my pencil once and you picked it up for me and 'Pass the potatoes' at Fourth Year's Halloween Feast," you replied. You realized that you memorized these times. You didn't mean to.  
"I'm just a little...shy," Draco replied, almost laughing because he never realized the fact that he lacked verbal communication with Marisa. And because he was the opposite of shy.  
"Oh yeah, you just define the phrase 'silent murder,'" you replied, laughing.  
When you started laughing, he started laughing.  
Then Sam walked in. "Hey, I got my hair clip back..." she trailed off, staring at you two. "What is so funny? And why are you here, Malfoy?"  
"Uhh, I was just leaving," he said. "Have you seen Blaise?" he asked Sam.  
"Yeah, he's getting your life story regurgitated to him from Pansy," she replied.  
"Oh I better go save him," he said. "So, Holley, sit with me during the sorting?" he asked you with his sexy little smirk.  
"Okay, fine. But not because its you. Just because we have the same friends," you pointed out.  
"Right," he replied. "I knew that."  
"Oh and Draco," you said as he was walking out of the compartment. "Call me Marisa. It is my name."  
"Alright...Marisa," he said. And he smiled. Not smirked, but smiled.


	3. I always thought of you

You and Sam had just gotten dressed in your robes on the train. You were twisting Sam's hair in her butterfly clip that she just reclaimed from Pansy. You had a talent with hair that you used once in a while.  
"So, Marisa, why was Malfoy here? I thought you didn't really talk to him," Sam asked.  
"Well, he just came barging in here looking for Blaise. I'm pretty sure these are their bags, considering the initials on the suitcases," you replied. "We did a nice job on that one!"  
She laughed. "To tell you the truth, I always kind of wondered why you never talked to Malfoy. Not that you were missing anything. He's kind of rude," she said. "And by kind of, I mean extremely, rude."  
"He seemed pretty nice when I was talking to him," you replied. "But it annoys me that all the girls in Slytherin are swooning over him left and right. Why do they like him so much?"  
"Because he is a fine piece of ass, and he's never gone out with anyone. It makes him..." Sam made a dramatic pause. "Mysterious." She made a wondering face. "Behind those sexy, ice blue eyes, there is a secret waiting to be revealed."  
"Yeah, Sam, I'm sure that's exactly what every Slytherin girl is thinking," you said. "At least your not."  
"I'd rather go for Blaise. He got hot over the summer!" she replied.  
"But what about Peter?" you asked. She just broke up with him over the summer.  
"Well, things change," she said. ""And if I go out with Blaise, and you go out with Draco----"  
"Hey, who said I was going out with Draco??" you inquired.  
"Well you did say you would sit with him during the sorting. That's practically a date," Sam said.  
"No, its not. You hair is done," You said, changing the subject. "We're almost there. We should start heading for the door so we can get a good carriage."

You two gathered your stuff. As the train came to a stop, you rushed out the doors. This very spot was where the best view of Hogwarts was. It was beautifully lit up in the dark night. You found an empty carriage and started your ride toward Hogwarts. You rested your head on Sam's shoulder.  
"This is the last time we'll be making this ride," you say.  
She replied, "We can always come back for a visit if your going to miss it that much."  
You secretly new that you had a fear of change. You always liked things to be stable and dependable. Since you were a little kid, your life constantly changed. You moved almost every year because of the growing success of your father's company. You were lucky that you could put your trust in Sam. You knew she would never leave you.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts you were silent. When you got there, you made your way to the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall. You saw Draco smirking at you from a little ways away. You sat next to him and Sam sat across from you, next to Blaise.  
"Glad you could make it, Marisa," he said to you, looking deep into your eyes.  
"I probably would be her anyway, though. Sam was dying to sit with Blaise," you said, copying Draco's smirk.  
"What can I say? You really got hot over the summer, Blaise," Sam said.  
He blushed at her compliment. "You're pretty hot yourself," he replied.  
"But I'm here for you, too," you whispered to Draco. Your braveness shocked you a bit.

You watched the sorting. Many scared-looking first years were dubbed into Slytherin. You tried to remember their names.  
"Do you remember when that was us?" you asked Draco.  
"I remember watching the most beautiful girl go up and get the ratty old sorting hat put on her head. And I wanted to go sit next to her, but I couldn't." he replied.  
"And who was that?" you asked, curious. "It was Sam, wasn't it!"  
"No, actually, it was you," he said.  
You could fell your face getting rosy. "Well I remember some icy-eyed platinum blonde head staring at me. I wanted to talk to him, but he never talked to me. You know... I'm quite shy," you confessed.  
"We can talk now," he said.  
You looked into his eyes. The arrogance that was normally etched on his face had dissolved. You were surprised.

Dumbledore started to make his usual announcements. Don't go in the forest, the third corridor is forbidden, blah diddie blah blah blah. "This year's Halloween Dance will be for the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Years. It will be semi-formal, so please bring dates. Now let's enjoy the feast!" he finished.  
"Awesome! Does anyone have dates yet?" Sam asked.  
You started to say, "He just announced it, Sam why would someone already------"  
"Hey Marisa, do you want to go with me to the Halloween Dance?" asked Draco.  
You were speechless for a moment. He had surprised you. "Of course I will," you finally said, smiling at him. You directed your words back to Sam. "I heard Marisa has a date." You both laughed.

Everyone finished eating, and you and Sam headed up to your dorm. You wanted to get some good sleep before your first day of school.  
Once you got there, you started to get into your pajamas.  
"So what is it with you and Malfoy?" asked Sam. "You are just together all of a sudden?"  
"We're not together, we're just..." you couldn't think of what to call what you had with Draco. "We're just friends. For now at least," you said, with a smile. "Now let's go to bed. We've got a big day ahead."  
"Okay," replied Sam. "But if you get with Malfoy, you have to get him to get me with Blaise."  
"Dear, I think you're pretty close to with Blaise already. I saw the way he looked at you," you replied.  
"Sweet dreams, Marisa."  
" 'Night," you replied. You turned out the light and closed your eyes. You thought about Draco. You drifted off to a stir less sleep, thinking about the beautiful year you were going to have.


	4. First Day, New Love

You woke up in your dorm. Sam was still sleeping. She looked like a little angel. You decided to let her sleep a little longer.  
You took a shower and got dressed. Your robes were newly pressed, and you loved the sexy green and black tie. You magically dried your hair and curled the pink parts. You left the blonde part straight. You put on a dash of mascara and a thin line of dark green eyeliner. You looked hot.  
When you came out of the bathroom, Sam was awake and dressed.  
"Don't you love today?" she asked.  
"Yes, I do. But I don't really know why," You replied.  
"Let's go to breakfast," Sam said. She smiled at you.

Over breakfast you laughed with your friends. One of your friends, Katie, brought up the idea that Flint's teeth might have gotten more crooked over the summer. He acted offended, but you knew he was faking. While you were laughing, you stole a look at Draco (who was in your circle of friends at the moment). He was smirking at you.  
You headed off to your first class, Potions. Draco appeared next to you on the way.  
"Potions?" he asked.  
"Yes," you replied.  
"Cool. Me too," he said. He was still smirking at you.  
You walked with him in silence the rest of the way.  
When you got there, you sat in the same spot you always had, in the back on the right. You never had potions with anyone you really knew, so it was a pretty quiet class for you. You got good grades in it, anyway.  
"Is this seat taken?" Draco asked you, referring toward the seat next to you.  
"Oh, no. Go ahead," you said. Looking at his sexy chiseled body, you got the idea that this year, Potions might be a little bit more... distracting.  
Through Potions you tried to concentrate. Every once in a while you would steal a glance a Draco. Sometimes he was looking at you. Okay, he was always looking at you. But you didn't want yourself to get you hopes up.  
"Miss Holley, can you please tell the class the answer?" asked Professor Snape.  
"Um...can you repeat the question please, sir?" you asked.  
"That... is what I expected," he replied. "Do not let me catch you daydreaming in my classroom...again."  
You looked down at your notes. You have never been reprimanded like that before. It kind of made you sad. Were you screwing up your last year?  
"Hey, it's okay," whispered Malfoy. He took your hand. "He's really not that upset. He will probably have forgotten in two minutes." he smirked.  
His sexy little smirk made you smile.

You made you way through your next two classes and then headed to lunch. You found Sam and told her about the happenings in Potions.  
"You like Draco Malfoy don't you?!?" she asked.  
"Don't say that so loud!" you replied. "Someone might hear!"  
"Oh, What, MARISA? That you LIKE DRACO MALFOY???" she practically yelled.  
"I thought you might," said Draco, who seemed to come out of no where.  
You blushed. You tried to think of what to say. "Oh really, Malfoy. Am I that transparent?" You smiled.  
"Hey, it's okay," he replied. "Didn't I tell you that earlier?"  
He gave you a big hug. It was good to feel his warm arms around you.  
"I'll see you later, Reese," he said, using the name your friends called you sometimes. As he was walking away, he turned around and said, "Oh, by the way, I like you too." Just before he disappeared, you swore you saw his cheeks turn a little red.  
"Did you see that?" Sam asked you. "You just made Draco Malfoy, the bad ass player from hell, blush. Bravo!"

The rest of your classes went by. At the end of the day, you and Sam were out by the lake. She was helping you study for charms, and you were doing her hair. It was in two braids with little butterfly appliqués tied in everywhere.  
"See if you can charm them to flap their wings," Sam said.  
You pointed your wand. "Oops, I think I over did it." The butterflies were circling her head and landing on her arms.  
"Wow, you're good. How did you do that?" she asked.  
"I don't know," you replied. "It's some kind of…Emotion. Like when I do hair. It's a passion."  
"You are totally **in love** with Draco Malfoy!" Sam squealed.  
"That has nothing to do with it," you said, even though you knew it did. "And no I'm not. He's just..." You paused to laugh at the dramatic swoon Sam was making in imitation of you. "Hey, Stop, okay? He's really nice and... Sweet. Even if he's Draco Malfoy, I still like him."  
"I knew it," she said. "Now let's go to bed. It's getting late."  
"Wonderful Idea, darling," you replied.

As you headed to your dorm, you thought, you reflected on your day. You had really never fallen for someone before. Were you starting to fall for Draco? How could you do that? You realized that there was a better question: How could you not? You looked into the sunset as you walked into the castle doors. You couldn't wait to wake up to another day.


	5. Long Day, Late Night

The next few weeks passed fairly normally. You were having fun with your friends and talking to Draco more (in a friendish way). You were doing well in all your classes except for Potions. You had always done perfectly well in potions, but now you had trouble concentrating.  
This particular day, you got a test back in potions with a big red "C" at the top (okay, I don't know if they have letter grades, but whatever). You sighed. This may be the first "C" you've gotten in potions ever!  
Malfoy heard your sigh and leaned over to see what you got. He looked surprised at what he saw.  
"How could Miss Perfect Student Marisa get a "C"?" he asked. He actually intended for you to answer.  
"I don't know. I've always done well in potions, but this year something about the class has become more...distracting." You smiled out of embarrassment.  
He seemed not to notice. "You know, I could help you sometimes if you want."  
"That would be great," you replied.  
"Cool," he replied. "So, after we get back from Hogsmeade, meet me in the common room. We can study."

Saturday soon came, marking the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Everyone was anxious to get their outfits for the Halloween Dance.  
When You and Sam arrived, you headed for one of your favorite stores called Pretty Pretty. When you got there, you sifted through racks and racks of dresses.  
"What do you think of this one?" asked Sam.  
You surveyed the dress, noticing its tutu-like skirt. "It's a bit...poofy," you replied.  
"I was thinking the same thing," she said. "I don't really like the color anyway.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, you both had collected a few dresses to try on. You were about to suggest heading for the dressing rooms when you spotted a dress out of the corner of your eye. It was green, silky, and strapless. It came right to your knee with big folds of fabric starting at your waist.  
It reminded of your Slytherin tie that you loved.  
"Oh. My. God," you said. "How cool is that!"  
You held up the dress for Sam to see.  
"Yeah I know--" Sam started. She was talking about the dress she was holding. It was a black chiffon dress that came to her knee. It had a v-neck and the middle was tied over her stomach so circles of her skin could be seen.  
"Okay we're going to the dressing room NOW," you said. You grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her in the direction of the dressing rooms. The other six dresses you had both picked out lay in a sad clump, completely forgotten.  
"You both ripped off your clothes and put on the dresses you just found.  
"Zip me?" you asked Sam.  
"If you zip me," she responded.  
"Deal."  
You both looked in the mirror. You both looked magnificent.  
"It's official," Sam said. "No guy at the Halloween Dance will be able to resist us."  
"That's true, but we need to get out of here," you said. "We still have to get shoes."  
You got dressed and paid for your dresses. You headed for Bussa Imports, your favorite shoe store.

You spent another half an hour there, mostly just trying on shoes you would never buy. You two were so obsessed with shoes it wasn't even funny. You both finally settled on a pair.  
Yours had straps going past your ankle and were black.  
You loved all the straps.  
A pair of black 5-inch stilettos. The were sort of stripper-ish, but you didn't say anything.  
After that, you both headed to a cafe called La Petit Copine. All your friends were there with shopping bags in hand. Draco was there too.  
You hung out for about an hour, talking and laughing with all your friends.  
It's getting about time to head back," someone said. You thought it was Pansy.  
"Hey, Marisa, you want to sit with me on the ride back?" asked Draco. "Then we can go to the common room and...study," he said, smirking.  
You were about to answer when Pug Face interrupted. "Drakie, I thought you were going to sit with me!" she squealed, just like a little pig.  
"Look at the time!" Draco almost yelled. He grabbed you by the arm and guided you out of the cafe.

"Thank God we're away from her," he said. You both started walking in the general direction of the train. "Now tell me," he continued, "Why are you having so much trouble with Potions?"  
You thought for a minute. You couldn't think of anything to say but the truth. "Well, since we've become friends, you've been distracting me. Since you sit next to me, I just... can't keep my thoughts...and my eyes away from you." You bit your lip and looked into Draco's eyes. Did you make a mistake by telling Draco how you felt?  
"That's good. I thought I was the only one," he replied. You exhaled. In that moment, you couldn't believe how lucky you were. "So, your going with me to the Halloween Dance, so.. what color is your dress?"  
"Well.." you said. You could make him guess, or... "What color are you wearing?"  
"I have a black pinstriped suit. The pinstripes are a deep green, just like my tie."  
"No Way!!" you said. "My dress is green! And my shoes are black! That's just crazy!"  
"Yeah... well not too crazy," he said, laughing a little. "I asked Sam what color your dress was. I wanted to match. I knew it would make you happy."

The train was starting to come in.  
"Hey, let's get a good seat," you said. You tried to conceal your big, stupid smile. You really did want to match. And it did make you happy. You were REALLY lucky.

You soon made it back to Hogwarts. You and Draco headed for the common room and started into Potions.

After a few hours of endless ingredient lists and boring statistics, you said, "Okay, I'm done with Potions. Let's talk about something else."  
It was a cold night, and despite the big fire burning in front of you, you were shivering.  
Draco noticed your shivering and patted the seat next to him, asking you to come sit closer.   
Instead, you got up and sat in his lap, in between his legs. You were cold, and temperature fluctuations made you impulsive. You could feel a smirk forming on his face. He grabbed both of your hands and laced his fingers in yours.  
"Tell me something," He said. "Something I should know. The first thing that comes to mind."  
You knew exactly what you could tell him. But you didn't know if you wanted to. You had never told anybody. It was the biggest secret of your life. "Well... do you mind if I tell you about the traumas of my soul that I've never shared with anyone?"  
Surprise was forming on his face. He obviously never imagined you could have traumas. "Go ahead." His voice had softened somehow.

"If I tell you this, you have to take it to your grave," you told him. You didn't know if Draco could handle it.

"You can trust me," said Draco. "You know that."  
After he said that, you did.  
"Well... ever since I was little, I've been around lots of people. As I watched a lot of those people, including my own family, I found them to be... mean, for lack of a better word. I watched people lie, cheat, and even kill at their whim. They would hurt whoever to get what they wanted, not giving a shit about the consequences of their actions. When I was a kid, all the possible friends I met were from families just like mine that did all these awful things. Every single friend I ever tried to make would stab me in the back by some means or another. I could never seek comfort from anyone, even my own family. It seemed to me that I was the only one being hurt by all these happenings. It was like I was on the outside of all the operations of everyone I knew. After being so hurt and secluded, I became almost sterile to human contact. I poured all my thoughts and emotions into a notebook. I wrote every pain or joy I ever had so that someone could share in it with me. You could never imagine the pile of composition books I have in my room. After a lifetime of this, I was lucky enough to meet Sam.  
The first time I saw Sam was at a company party my father was hosting. I was greeting people at the door. They were all telling me how cute I looked. All of a sudden I saw a girl about my age storm in yelling, "I'LL WEAR PINK IF I WANT TO, MOTHER!!" She did look out of place in pink, but it made her unique, which made me think she was different then all these other people. She was the one that brought me out of my bubble. She was the one that brought me to Hogwarts, which restored my belief in people considerably. After that, I knew I was okay. There is just one thing," you paused.  
"What is it?" Draco asked, very softly and quietly.  
"I just have a really hard time trusting people enough to open up to them," you said. "I can never be sure that they won't leave and never come back. All my life, I've always wanted something, or rather, someone that I could trust in to be...stable, dependable. Someone who would always be there, no matter what happened or how I screwed up. Don't get me wrong, Sam is the best friend I could ever ask for. But I've always wanted something... more. Something that could fill the empty space in my heart that is still there. It's like... I wish I could find the missing piece." A solitary tear was streaking your face.  
Draco turned both of you so that you were in the same position that you were before, but your legs were up on the couch. He wrapped his arms around you tummy and held you tight.  
"Reese, it's okay," he said. "But I have one question to ask you."  
You felt better with his arms around you. You nodded for him to continue.   
"Why do you trust me?" he asked.  
You turned your head and looked into his eyes. "Because, Draco, when I look into your eyes, I can tell that there is more under the surface. To everyone, you're Draco Malfoy, arrogant, evil ruler of Slytherin. But I know that there's more than that, even if you won't let anyone else see it. "You relaxed a little and breathed out. Then you smiled and continued. "In this you almost remind me of... me. And I trust me."  
His face looked astonished. He was looking at you like you amazed him.  
"Marisa?" he asked.  
"Yeah?" you replied, still smiling.  
"Do you, want to... go out sometime?" he asked.  
You giggled. "What does that mean?" you asked.  
"It means," he started off fast and then paused. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
You thought, but only for like, half a second. "Alright Draco," you said. "But we have to---"  
"Don't worry, Reesie," he interrupted. "I'll never ever hurt you. I promise."  
You made his eyes meet yours. Everything you saw there was completely innocent. You leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
You slowly broke away and looked at his face. He was smiling a real genuine smile. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen.   
You moved your head down and snuggled into Draco's chest. Hearing his heart beat comforted you. It told you that he was fine and wasn't going anywhere.

For whatever reason, you believed what Draco had promised you that night. It was a promise you would remember the rest of your life.  
The last two things you heard were Draco summoning a green silk blanket to cover you both up, and whispering in your ear, "Sweet dreams, Reese."  
You quickly slipped into a deep sleep, warm and safe in Draco's arms, exactly where you belonged.


	6. I Love You, and I Know It

You woke up the next morning at about 10:00am. Thank God it was Saturday! You were still resting against Draco, who looked so innocent while he slept. You were trying to get up very gently so you didn't wake up Draco, but you got the feeling that eyes were on you. You looked up to find maybe half the Slytherin 7th years, recognizing Sam, Katie, and Blaise at the least.  
"Good morning, Sexy," said Sam.  
"It seems you had a little post-study sleep over with Draco," said Katie. Everyone was stifling laughter.  
You made a face and replied, "Its Saturday. Why don't you all go get breakfast or something?"  
"We were waiting for you two," said Blaise. Everyone let out there held laughs.  
"Ha Ha. Now go," you said. People started to leave. The show was obviously over.  
You caught up to Blaise before he left and started to whisper in his ear, "You like Sam, right?"  
"How did you know that?" he asked. You got it just right.  
"Womanly instinct," you replied. "Now listen to me. Sam is my best friend, and I know exactly what she wants, and if you do what I'm about to tell you, she will want you. Forever Now ask her to come to breakfast with you. Get a blueberry muffin for her. She will so happy, she will smile at you like no one ever has before. And for Gods sake, ask her to the Halloween Dance before someone else does!"  
You Looked at his face. He was smiling.  
"Good Luck," you said like no one could still hear you. "Trust me. Though, you don't need it."  
By this time, there were only a few people left in the common room. As you watched Sam and Blaise walk off, you wondered what made you brave enough to do that. You turned around to see Draco's eyes open with a slight scowl on his face.  
"What was that?" he asked, referring to your whisper session with Blaise.  
"Are you jealous, Drakie?" you asked, sitting next to him and resting your head on his shoulder. "I was just getting Sam and Blaise together, finally."  
No. Way," he stated. "Blaise, the shy chump, has had a crush on Sam for like, ever."  
You got up and took Draco's hand, lifting him to his feet. "Lets go get breakfast." You smiled.  
Over the next few weeks, many heads were turned as you and Draco walked down the halls hand in hand. Many girls bitched at you, saying, "You aren't going out with Draco Malfoy, are you?"  
You responded each, "Yes actually I am," copying their tone. You almost enjoyed their disappointed faces.  
Rumors of you and Draco's sleep over got worse and worse. However, Draco's wand accompanied by his fist quickly dispelled these rumors. No one who really mattered to you believed them anyway.  
Sam was swept off her feet by Blaise's "intuitive" knowledge of her love of blueberry muffins. You never told her that it wasn't exactly "intuition." They were going to the dance together after a supposed blush-fest on Blaise's part. Blaise's shyness seemed to only make Sam love him more.  
Before you knew it, the day before the Halloween Dance had arrived. Everyone was buzzing with anticipation of tomorrows events.  
In Potions, you were learning about ingredients that played key roles in advanced truth serums. You were trying to concentrate when suddenly a hand grabbed yours. It was Draco. As soon as the hand was there, it was gone. Where he had touched your palm, a note was being scribed across your palm. It read:  
Are you excited for tomorrow?  
You responded it the same way, touching his palm.  
Yes! Are you?  
Your conversation continued in the same way, as follows:  
Draco: Totally. I got you a present.  
You: You did? ... but I didnt get you anything!  
Draco: Your enough of a gift. You could never get me anything to make me any happier.  
The last thing on your hand was a slightly crooked heart that looked like it took time to draw. It was the sweetest thing ever.  
You smiled throughout the rest of Potions, trying to cement facts into your mind that Proffesor Snape rattled off. The only thing you remembered from that class was what Draco put on your hand, and the study time you had to have with Draco so you didn't fail the test.  
That night at dinner, you, Katie, and Sam were discussing your plans for getting ready tomorrow in the Great Hall.  
"I think we should start getting ready at... four," said Sam.  
"Yeah that's probably a good idea," you said. "It will take at least two hours for me to do both of your guys' hair."  
"Oh look," said Katie, spotting Blaise, Draco, and Marcus Flint (who was her date). "Here come the men."  
"What are you up to?" asked Draco.  
"Were planning your eminent destruction," you said. "Our level of sexiness will most likely induce cardiac arrest." You tired to look like you were completely serious, but it was too hard. Draco noticed your smirk and smirked back.  
"Ooooh, I'm scared," he said in a sarcastic tone. He took your hand and pulled you off the bench where you sat. "Its getting late. You need your beauty rest," he continued.  
"Whatever you say, Draco," you replied.  
"See you later," you said in the general direction of everyone else.  
He used the hand he still held to steer you towards the Slytherin common room. When you got to the door, he covered your eyes. You were heading to the right, which is where the boys dorms are.  
"Why are we going to your dorm?" you asked.  
"I want to give you your present," he said. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but I couldn't wait."  
You felt him close the door behind you as he uncovered your eyes. You had never seen such an amazing dorm. He had a huge bed with a green silk comforter (the same one from the study night, you were guessing). There were two black leather chairs and a plush black love seat.  
"Sit down," he said. You sat on the love seat. "You are the first girl to ever be in my room," he said as he pulled a black box that had a green ribbon from a drawer.  
"Really?" you were surprised.  
"Don't sound so shocked," he said. "I just... try not to make a mess of my own bed." He smirked.

You hit him on the arm. "God, Draco!" you said.

"Ow. I'm just kidding. I'm not that bad, even though I am pretty bad," he said. He smirked again.  
"That's how I like you, though," you said. "A little bad. Now…do I get to open that?" You were pointing toward the box.  
"No. I have to open it," he said. "But you'll find out why."  
He slowly opened the black box. Inside of it was a very small black butterfly. He took it in his hand and blew on it like he was blowing a kiss. It flew across the room and landed on your left wrist. A thin green band sprouted and held the butterfly in place. Then the butterfly's inside design turned green.  
"When the design is green, it means your happy," said Draco. "The darker it gets, the sadder you are. The butterfly will only come off if the butterfly turns black. It will only turn black if I ever truly hurt you," said Draco.   
The Butterfly's wings were fluttering gently. "Oh my god, Dray, its beautiful!" you said. You were happy, which made Draco smirk.  
Draco got up and sat on your left. "I had hoped that you would like it," he said.  
He looked into your eyes. You could tell that he was exactly where he wanted to be. He leaned in and kissed your lips. He gently put his arms around your waist. You put you arms around his neck and ran your fingers through his hair as you two gently laid down, with him on top of you.  
You two lay lip locked for about fifteen minutes. You slowly tried to break away.  
"You started to talk. "Dray" his lips interrupted yours. "Baby, Ive got to----" His lips attacked yours again. "Leave!" You finished. He finally stopped. "Its almost eleven and I need my beauty rest," you quoted. You really didnt want to leave, but you knew that you should.   
Apparently he could see that you didnt want to leave. He moved his hands down so that they were on your ass. "Stay," he said. "Please. You can stay over. No strings. I promise. Please. Stay." His eyes looked so pleading.  
You smiled. "Alright," you said. He looked extatic, which made you laugh. "But lets go to bed! Im tired." You faked a yawn.  
"Liar," he said. He pulled you to your feet and put his arms around you. Your head were touching and you were looking into each others eyes, smiling.  
"Let me just get my pajamas," you started, trying to get away.  
He pulled you back towards him. "Oh no, Holley," he said. "Your all mine now, Im not letting you go anywhere."  
You copied his smirk. "Fine," you said.   
You backed away and slowly took you shirt off. You were wearing a pink bra with black lace on it.  
"Now its your turn," you said. You were still smirking.  
He took his shirt off, giving you a full view of his body. You tried not to stare at his chiseled six pack, but you failed.  
Next, you slowly unbuttoned your pants and kicked them off. You were wearing a matching thong. You hooked your thumb in your right side and put your left hip up.  
Draco copied you, leaving his pants limp on the floor. He was wearing green plaid boxers.  
"Im going to name you boxers," you said. "How do you feel about Bobby?"  
"That a great name," he said.  
You shivered "Burr! Im freezing now."  
He walked over, got behind you and put his arms around you tummy. He walked you over to his bed and flicked his wand, which turned back the covers. He Gently put you in on the right and laid next to you on the left. He flicked his wand again and the whole bed became warm and fuzzy. Draco scooted closer to you and took your hands.  
"You know what I love most?" you asked.  
He gave you a questioning look.  
"I love.. being in your arms," you said. You looked at him.  
"In that case," he said. He let your hands go and wrapped his arms around you. You snuggled up to him, letting every inch of your body touch his.  
"Draco..." you said. "Im the kind of person that speaks her mind. So if I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out or anything?"  
"I promise," he said. He sounded totally relaxed.  
"Dray...I think..." you had no idea how to say it. So you said it the easiest way you could. "I think I love you."  
He didnt move an inch. He didnt seem to tense up either. It was unbelievable to you how you could be so nervous as he was so calm  
"Thats good," he said. "Because I love you, and I know it." he said. You could sense a smile creeping up on his face.  
"Sweet dreams, Dray," you said.  
"Sweet dreams, Reese," he replied.  
As you lay there peacefully, you started getting that little doubting feeling again. Were you making a mistake by trusting Draco with this? Trusting him not to leave?  
"Reese, Ill be here when you wake up. Im always be here. I promise," he said. It was like he read your mind. "You get up earlier than me anyway."  
You squeezed him tighter, if that was even possible at this point. "Your amazing, Draco," you said.  
"Night, Reese," Draco replied.  
Right before you went to sleep, you looked at the butterfly on your wrist. It was a bold emerald green, its wings fluttering softly. You looked at Draco, whose eyes were closed. He was breathing steadily.  
You put your hand on his cheek, gently kissing his. A smirk crawled across his face.  
You put your cheek against Draco's bare chest. You closed your eyes and went to sleep. In that night, every negative thought or idea in your head went away. You had never been so happy in all your life. You knew that tomorrow would be one of the best days of your life, and each day after that would be even better.


	7. Hey Babe, Let's Party

The sun was already up and shining when you woke up. When you opened your eyes, Draco was looking straight at you.

"Whoa!" you yelled, nearly rolling of the bed.

Draco caught you just in time. "Jeez, Reese. It's just me. Relax."

You regained your composure and got closer to Draco. "I thought I always got up before you," you said.

He pulled you closer and played with you hair. "I wanted to get up so I could watch you sleep.

You look so peaceful, like an angel," he said. He looked surprised that he said it, like he thought it was supposed to have stayed in his head.

You got closer to him and smiled. "Your sweet," you said. "Who knew that Draco Malfoy, heir to all that is evil, could be so... nice." you turned over and straddled him. "But no one can be good all the time."

You kissed him, moving your hands across his chest and down, down, and down until you reached the hem of his boxers. You teasingly played with the stretchy edge. You could tell you were driving him crazy.

You broke away from him. You looked straight into his eyes. He looked like he didn't want you to stop. Sure enough, he said. "Aww, it was just getting good."

"I'm hungry!!! Let's go to breakfast!!" you said.

"I don't wanna!" he said. He sounded like a little kid, whining about not wanting to take a bath or something.

You started to get out of bed. He looked like he really wanted you to come back.

"Well, if you are not coming, I'll just go to breakfast like this," you said. You made sure he got a full view of you backside (remember you were still in your underwear, which included a pink and black lacy thong). He was staring until he noticed your hand turning the doorknob.

"No no no no no no !!!!" He jumped out of bed and grabbed you from behind, lifting you up by your middle. You giggled. He put you back on the bed. "No! I'm the only one who gets to see you like that," he said.

"Fine, but on one condition," you said.

"Name it," he said.

"You," you pointed to Draco, "have to go to breakfast," you point to the door, "with me," you pointed to yourself, "everyday, forever."

He pretended to think about it, stoking his nonexistent beard. "I'd love to," he said. You both stood up.

"Do you promise?" you asked.

"I promise," he said. He was smirking.

You smiled and tackled him onto the bed. You kissed him once moving down his chest, stopping, again, right at the edge of his boxers. His smirk disappeared and was replaced with an astonished expression.

He asked you a question. "What has gotten into you? I mean, it's not bad, don't get me wrong. It's good. It's just different."

"Well... you have," you said. "You make me... brave. I'm comfortable around you. I'm confident that you'll be fine with anything I say or do." You almost didn't know that until you heard it come out of your mouth.

You trust that Im not leaving, he said. You wondered how he understood so well. That's hard for you, isnt it?

It is with other people, you said. But with you, its easy. With you, its easy to be happy. I don't have to worry. I've never felt this way before.

All of a sudden, Draco had turned you both over so he was on top. He started kissing you, running his hands all over your body.

You stayed like this for two minutes until your good sense kicked in. You pulled your mouth off of his and started to talk. "Dray. Dray! Draco!!" he wouldn't stop. "Dray! Breakfast!"

"FINE!" he yelled. He got off of you and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" you asked as you put you clothes on.

"Oh nothing," he said as he followed suit. "Really. I'm just happy." He was being truthful.

You were both dressed. You flicked your wand, brushing your hair.

"Come on," said Draco. "You need your beauty food."

You laughed as you got next to him. He tried to open the door, but you shut it. You pushed him against the door, and let your body touch every inch of his, putting your arms around the back of his neck.

Looking into his eyes, you said, "You know, last night, I meant what I said."

"I know," he replied. "So did I. You know, Marisa, I've never felt this way about anyone. I always had girls falling all over or whatever, but they didn't mean anything. They didn't want to mean something. You weren't going to be one of those one night things. I could tell from the first moment I saw you. You need more. You've been through more. You're like me."

Before you could question what he meant, his lips met your as he gently kissed you. When he parted from you, he was looking at you like you were the most important thing ever.

"I love you, Reese," he said.

"I love you too, Dray," you replied.

You two walked to breakfast together like you would be for many days for a very long time.

During breakfast, you sat next to Draco and talked to Sam and Katie.

"So Katie, whats the status with you and Marcus?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" you said. "How do you feel about our favorite Quidditch captain?"

Katie got a little rosy. "Well I kind of like him, you know," she said. We all started to go "ooh" and "that's hott" just to bother her. "Hey, stop!" she continued. "I don't know how he feels about me though."

"He totally likes you," you said.

"Yeah, he's looking at you right now,"said Sam.

Blaise and Draco looked bored with this conversation. You were finished with breakfast, so you said later to everyone and you and Draco went to hang out by the lake.

You let the day pass by talking to Draco about everything and nothing. Around the afternoon, as you sat on the grass in between Dracos legs, you remembered what Draco had said before.

"Draco?" you asked.

"Yeah, Baby?" he said.

"Before breakfast, when you said you had been through more, tell me what you were talking about," you said.

You felt him breathe out. You could tell this was a heavy subject. "Well, you know my dad, right?"

"Yeah," you said. Everyone did. "He's a death eater."

"Well..." Draco started. You could tell this was hard for him.

You spun around, sitting cross legged in his lap, looking straight into his eyes. You laced your fingers through his. Your eyes told him that it was okay.

He said, "Ever since I was little, all I heard was Dark Lord, Dark Lord, Dark Lord. It wasn't so bad before. All I had to do was hate Potter. I mean, dont get me wrong. The guys a git. Hes always doing righteous stuff or whatever. So my personal dislike for him made it easier. But things got worse. Starting in Fourth year, my dad was gone all the time. In fifth year was when I started getting assigned to do missions for the Dark Lord. I did the first few, but then I got fed up. I didnt like spying on people and stuff. I knew people were getting killed. I told my dad I was done, and he got angry. He told me that I was destroying everything he was working for. He threatened me, but I wouldnt put up with it. He started acting furiously insane. He would hit me with that hideous cane he carries around, telling me that Malfoys are strong and never quit and all this other bullshit. The only reason I still live with my parents is because my mom would be very upset if I left. Once I graduate, though, I can get out of there and live by myself. The fucking scars.."

You were shocked. You could see the pain written on Dracos face.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," you said. You pulled him into a hug and then kissed him on the cheek. "Tell me where it hurts."

"It only hurts here now," Draco said, putting his fist over his heart.

"Tell me how to fix it," you said. You never wanted him to be in pain like this.

He looked into your eyes. "You are the only one I have left now, Marisa," he said.

"You're the only one I have, Draco," you said. "I'll never leave you. And you dont have to live alone. I'll come with you once we graduate."

The pain was erased from Dracos face. "Really?" he asked you.

"Of course, baby," you said. "I'll always be here with you. As long as I live with this butterfly on my wrist." You pointed to the beautiful bracelet Draco had given to you yesterday. It was bold green.

He kissed you lightly on the lips. "I love you, Marisa."

"I love you to, Draco," you replied.

You turned back around and rested into his chest. You looked up at the sky and the big clock tower crossed your line of vision. It was 3:45pm.

You jumped up. "Oh, Draco, I have to go," you said and you pulled him to his feet. "I promised Sam and Katie I'd meet them at four so we could get ready."

He pecked you on the lips. "Okay," he said. "I'll see you at eight in the common room, okay?"

"Alright, Baby," you said. You started running towards the castle. You blew him a kiss over your shoulder as he shrunk in the distance.

You arrived in your dorm just in time. Sam and Katie were already there.

"Finally," Sam said.

You three showered and got your dresses on. Then you got in a row on sams bed. Sam was in the back doing your hair, with you in the middle doing Katies hair, and Katie in the front putting on her own make up (she was the one with the make up skill between the three of you).

As you worked on each other, Katie asked you," So, what happened in Draco's dorm room last night?"

"I think that's between Draco and me," you said. You thought youd let them believe whatever until they asked head on.

"Did you guys bang?" Sam asked. That took less time than you expected.

"No!" you said. "We just talked and stuff. It really wasn't a big deal."

You felt Sam's wand touching your back. "Damn. She's telling the truth," she said. She and Katie sighed.

"Damn, that's disappointing," Katie said. That was the end of the conversation.

You had temp-magicked your hair streaks to the same deep green of your dress and the butterfly on your wrist. Sam had put your hair in a twist that let the edges of your hair fan out. It was wild.

Katie's dress was a pure red. You took her black hair and spread red glitter through hit. You let this be the fancy part by braiding her hair and clipping it so it lay up her head with an invisible clip.

Next you did Sam's hair while Katie did her make up. You took her hair from the four corners of her head and twisted each separately. Then you tied them together. From that point, you pinned each twist to her head so they formed an x on her head.

Katie's make up consisted of a burnt red eye shadow and blush. Sam's makeup was just black eyeliner and mascara. She liked to go simple.

You wore your dark green eyeliner that you hadn't worn since the first day of school, months ago. Katie helped you form an elaborate swirl in eyeliner from the corner of your right eye. You also had green sparkles on your cheeks instead of blush. You were naturally quite rosy.

Once you were all ready, you all stood in front of the mirror together. You all looked stunning.

"I think the men are in trouble," you said. You all laughed.

Looking at the three of you, you realized that today was going to be a good night. Looking at yourself, you remembered your Slytherin tie that you loved. You grabbed it and put it around your neck. You tucked it into your dress so it looked like a halter.

"How did you think of that?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, it looks, awesome," said Sam.

"I just knew," you replied The tie told you that today would be special, changing, just like the first day of school.

You looked at the clock. 7:58. Perfect. "Okay you guys, lets document this moment," you said.

You pulled out your magic digital camera. You put it in the perfect spot to get a good shot and it levitated automatically. You got in the middle of Sam and Katie, putting your arms around their shoulders.

"Smile," you said. You flicked your wand behind your back and the camera flashed. You grabbed the camera and held it so everyone could see the picture. The moving picture depicted the three of you standing there, laughing and then posing for the picture.

"It's great," you said. "Now let's go see the men."

You got in a line in front of the door.

"At the count of three, we walk out of the door like we own everything we see," Sam said.

"Because we do," Katie added.

"1...

2...

3!"

You walked out and descended the stairs. A song might as well have been playing because when you came into view of the common room, every eye was on you. You three stood there for at least five seconds, letting everyone soak you in. You saw Draco, Blaise, and Marcus to the left, and nodded in their direction to tell Sam and Katie to go towards them.

When you reached the men, their jaws hit the floor. You were the first to approach your date.

You looked Draco up and down. He looked his hottest in green and black. Your eyes stopped at the Slytherin tie he had on.

Draco, take your jaw off the ground, you said as you pulled him close to you by his neck and kissed him lightly. "I love your tie," you continued. "I'm wearing the same one." You outlined your tie with your finger.

"You look absolutely amazing," Draco said.

"You're looking amazing yourself," you replied. He smiled at you. It melted your heart.

"Let's go," Katie said.

Draco took your hand as you made your way toward the Great Hall.

When you reached the Great Hall, you took a deep breath and pushed the big double doors open. The whole place was transformed. All the tables were gone and the music was blaring. In the center of the room was a big clump of people dancing. A dew people we around the edges of the room getting punch or something to eat. You were amazed.

Draco took your hand and led you to the dance floor.

"Now show me what you can do," Draco whispered in your ear.

You knew you were a good dancer, and you were ready to show Draco everything you had tucked away. You wanted to drive him crazy. You wanted him to lose control.

He put his hands on your waist as you moved to the beat together. You put your back against his chest and started grinding on him. You moved your head so his cheek was against yours. You could feel his breath on your face.

As he got more into it, you got equally more into it. You started grinding on him harder. You could feel his breath grow thicker as did yours. His arms were all the way around your middle now, getting you as close to him as you could be.

As you started grinding on him harder and harder, you could feel his want for you getting stronger. You knew he was trying to resist, but you wanted him to succumb to the feeling completely.

You took his hands and wrapped them tighter around you as you were grinding on him as hard as you could. His breath was so heavy in your ear, you wondered how he could resist.

And then you knew he couldn't. He used your waist to turn you around, putting his leg in between yours, which in turn put your leg in between his. Still moving to the beat, you let every part of your body touch his. You were nose to nose with him looking down at you as you looked up at him. You used your pointer finger on your right hand to outline his cheekbone, then his jaw line, then down his chiseled chest.

At this, Draco lost control, exactly the way you wanted him to. He lifted your face by your chin and kissed you passionately, hungrily. You felt his hand move in between your leg and his, rubbing the inside of your thigh. You gasped into Draco's mouth as you put your hand on the small of his back, pulling him into you more. You two were still moving to the beat exactly like this when the song ended.

Draco parted from you, breathed out, and smiled at you.

"What time is it?" you asked Draco. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the palm of his hand. It read 11:07pm.

"We still have an hour here," Draco said. "Let's go get some punch."

"Great idea," you said, and kissed him on the cheek.

He put his hands on your hips and steered you towards the punch table. Draco poured you a glass and you drank it. He put his arms around your waist and you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun?" you asked Draco. You looked into his eyes and smirked.

"Man Reese," he said. "I almost lost control out there."

"That's what I was aiming for," you replied. Draco matched your smirk. Damn was it sexy.

A slow song started playing. Everyone was pairing up when you saw someone coming towards you. When they reached you, you realized that it was Seamus Finnegan.

"Seamus! Hey!" you said.

"Would you like to dance, Marisa?" Seamus asked.

You bit your bottom lip and looked at Draco. He looked a bit annoyed.

"You know, she's my girlfriend," Draco said protectively.

"He knows," you said. "He's one of my oldest friends." you smiled and batted your eyelashes.

His expression softened. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "Go have fun."

You smiled. "I'll be right back," you said. "I love you." You kissed him on the cheek. Right before you walked away with Seamus, you touched Draco' s palm. You had written "Seamus is after me lucky charms" there.

You got to the dance floor and positioned yourself so you could watch Draco. He was just now noticing his palm. His face contorted and he looked up at you, looking enraged. You just smiled at him.

"So, Seamus, are you after me luck charms?" you asked him.

He laughed. "No, not at all. Harry wanted me to see if Draco's head would fly off is a Gryffindor asked you to dance," he said.

"How is Harry?" you asked. You and Harry Potter became friends in third year, but in fifth year it fizzled out when he became preoccupied with whatever Gryffindor stuff.

"Oh, he's fine," Seamus said. You couldn't get over his adorable accent. "I think he misses you though. He misses how you guys used to talk about everything."

You thought about it. You and Harry did used to be pretty close, but you didn't know he valued your friendship so highly.

"Oh, Well..." you said. "Well you can tell him that I'm still here if he wants to talk."

"I'll tell him that," Seamus said. He smiled at you. You could tell that he fulfilled what he set out to do.

The song ended. "Thanks Seamus," you said. You pulled him into a hug.

"I'll see you later," he replied. "And I'll talk to Harry."

You waved to Seamus and went to find Draco. He was standing near the punch bowl, drinking more punch.

When he saw you, he grabbed your shoulders and looked at you. "What the fuck?" he said.

You started laughing. "Don't worry. I asked Seamus if he was after me lucky charms, and he said he wasn't," you said.

"Well then what did he want?" Draco asked.

"Well, he said that Harry misses me," you said.

"WHAT?" Draco said. "Did you used to go out with Potter or something?" He was outraged.

"No, of course not," you said. "What kind of Slytherin do you think I am? We were friends for a while."

"Oh, okay," Draco said. He looked around. "Hey, let's get out of here. Its over in fifteen minutes anyway." He was smirking.

"Okay," you said, matching his smirk.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the great hall. When you were out, he picked you up bridal style and carried you to his dorm.

He laid you down on his bed and go on top of you.

Inches from your face, he said, "I love you, Reese."

Then he kissed you passionately, slowly reaching for the zipper under you dress. You took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

He slipped off your dressed and you took off his pants. You were both in your underwear, again.

You pulled your lips off Draco's. "Baby, its late, lets go to bed," you said.

He groaned. "Fine," he said. He got off of you and pulled the covers over both of you. He found your left wrist and petted the butterfly.

"My mom gave me this bracelet when I was a little kid," he said. "She said that I had to give it to someone special."

"Really?" you asked.

"Yes. It's been in my family for years," he said. "This butterfly, my mom said, is for someone special. Someone you want to bring home to your parents. Someone..." he trailed off.

"What?" you asked. "Someone what?"

"Listen, Marisa, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and meet my family over Christmas," he said. "My mom will love you, I guarantee it."

You were taken aback. "Draco," you said. "I'll have to talk to my parents about it, but I'd love to."

He stopped playing with the butterfly and pulled you into his arms, kissing the top of your head. "Great," he said.

You looked up at Draco and kissed him. "Now what about-"

"I'll tell you about the bracelet at Christmas," he said. "I promise. I just cant tell you now."

"Why not?" you asked.

"I don't want to freak you out," he said.

You could understand that. "Okay," you said. You kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his chest. He smelled heavenly.

"You smell so good, you know that right?" you asked him.

"What do I smell like?" he asked.

"You smell like... Draco," you said. "It's the best smell in the world."

He pulled you closer to him. "I love you, Reese," he said.

"I love you too, Draco," you said. "Now go to sleep."

He laughed. "Night, Baby," he said.

"Right back at you," you said.

As you closed your eyes and listened to Draco's steady breathing, you wondered about the bracelet. What was Draco not tell you? Was it something bad? You didn't think so. Whatever it was, you trusted Draco. That's all that mattered.


	8. Let It Snow

November was a great month for you. You and Draco drew closer by the day. You spent most of your time with your whole big group of friends (Katie, Marcus, Blaise, Sam, Draco, and You).

The day after the Halloween Dance, Marcus confessed his feelings for Katie, and they'd been going out ever since. Now your friends came with you to watch the Quidditch games. You thought Draco was unbelievably sexy up on his broom, beating Harry's ass.

Blaise and Sam's relationship was growing as well. Blaise managed to get up the courage to ask her out after major pushes from Draco. It had to be a week into the month at least. You spent every night convincing Sam that Blaise had fallen for her hard, which was why he was taking so long to ask her out. It worked out in the end, and they were as happy as they could be now. That's all that mattered.

Seamus had said that Harry missed you that night at the dance. On November 15th during Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry came and sat next to you before class started.

"Hey Harry," you said. "What's up?"

"Hey, Marisa," he replied. "I haven't talked to you in a while. Do you think you could meet me by the lake before dinner?"

"Sure," you said. "See You."

He left and went to sit by Hermione and Ron. Draco came to you with an annoyed look on his face.

"What did Potter want?" he asked.

"He wants to talk before dinner by the lake," you said.

"And you told him you would!?!" Draco practically yelled.

"Draco, don't get so freaked out!" you said. "He's just my friend. I haven't talked to him in a while. He just wants a chance to catch up, that's all."

"You're my girlfriend, Marisa," he said. "He just better respect that."

"Draco, you gotta trust me," you replied. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," Draco replied. He kissed you on the cheek and smirked at you. "And I love you too."

Later that night, you went to the lake to see Harry already sitting on the grass. The sun was almost setting.

"Hey Harry," you said. "So what going on?"

"Marisa, I know we haven't talked for a while," Harry said, "but I think our friendship is important."

"Okay, Harry," you said. "I agree. Our friendship is important. But what is it you really want to talk about?" You knew Harry well enough to know that he talk for reasons.

"Well..." Harry said.

He started into a story about his life. Since Hermione and Ron got together, he was having more problems finding someone to talk to. That's why he was turning to you. Things were getting harder and harder for him. As Voldemort was seeming to gain more power, there was more pressure on him to end his wrongdoing. He didn't know how to handle it. He was getting more upset as he talked about it.

"You know Harry, I'm always here for you when you need me," you said. You were easily a loyal friend to everyone. You knew too well what it felt like to be deserted, you would never do it to anyone you cared about.

"You are the only one who is," Harry said. He was saying it like you were his last hope.

"Don't say that Harry," you replied. "You have Seamus, and Dean. And Fred and George, even though they are away from Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are still there, even if you think they aren't. You just have to tell them how you feel. Tell them what you just told me. They still care about you very much, and they will always be by your side."

He looked up at you and smiled. "You're right," he said. "Thanks, Marisa."

You looked at his green eyes through his round glasses. "You know, your mom gave you the most beautiful eyes," you said. You knew that would cheer him up more.

He smiled. You both stood up. It was almost time for dinner.

"We better go," you said. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Thanks again, Marisa," Harry said. "You're the best."

You laughed and pulled him in to a hug. "No, I'm not," you said.

"Malfoy seems to think so," he said as you two walked to dinner.

"Speaking of which, BYE!" you yelled as you ran towards the Great Hall.

"HEY!" Harry yelled, and came chasing after you.

Of course Draco asked you about what happened later. You just said that he turned to a friend, someone that understands me:: blink-182 line they're awesome. You told him that you would probably talk to him more. Draco protested at first. You knew how Harry and Draco felt about each other, but you didn't want that to effect your relationship with either of them.

You talked to your parents about going to Draco's house over Christmas. They said it would be fine since they would be busy with work most of Christmas season anyway. They said they would send all your presents to the Malfoy Manor. You were excited to meet Draco's family. You knew how much draco cared about his mother. But more so you we excited to spend the time with Draco.

Before you knew it, It was the week before you left for Christmas break. You woke up Thursday morning to a snowy school ground. You loved the snow, and this was the first snow day of the winter.

You jumped on Sam's bed. "Wake up! Wake up, Sam! It's snowing!!" you yelled.

"What the fuck! I was sleeping," she said. She never liked being woken up.

"It's 8:30! Come on, let's go get breakfast! Then we can go in the snow!" you said.

"FINE!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" Katie said. In all your commotion, you had woken her up.

"It's snowing, Katie!" you said. "I'm trying to get Sam to go to breakfast so we can go play in the snow!"

"Oh my god, I love the snow!" Katie said.

"THANK YOU!" you said. "Now come on!"

You all got dressed in your own clothes (you didn't have classes today because a lot of kids had left already). You all used a spell to make all your clothes waterproof. You walked into the common room. There were only a few people in there since maybe half of the Slytherins were at home already. One of the few people was Draco. He was sitting on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet from yesterday.

You went up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Marisa," Draco said.

You uncovered his eyes and sat on his lap. "How did you know it was me?" you asked.

"Well one, I always wait here for you so we can go to breakfast together," he said. "And two, I could smell Marisa all over you."

You pulled him to his feet. "Let's go to breakfast," you said.

"Okay, but after that we have to go play in the snow," Draco said. "I love the snow."

You looked at him, amazed. You kissed him passionately. "I love you, Dray," you said.

"What was that for?" Draco asked. He looked confused.

You laughed. "I spent this whole morning obsessing over the snow. I love the snow too," you said.

He smirked. "I'm just so awesome like that," he said. "Now let's go to breakfast."

He took your hand and ran towards the Great Hall.

When you got to the Great Hall, you were amazed. Even though it had been up for a week now, you still couldn't get over the giant Christmas Tree with its giant round ornaments.

There few people in the Great Hall. You sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco and started in on a piece of toast with jam. The mail started coming in, and you noticed a snowy white owl coming towards you. When it landed, you recognized it as Hedwig, Harry's owl.

You took the note out of its mouth and gave it a piece of your toast. It flew away. The note had your name on the front written in Red and Green::

Marisa

By this time, Draco was looking curiously at you as you took the letter out of the envelope. It was a picture. Its said "Happy Christmas Marisa" across the top. Underneath it was a picture of a Christmas tree with many presents underneath. There was a fire burning in the fireplace that was moving, and falling snow could be seen outside the window. The whole picture was in motion. T was beautiful. At the bottom it said "Love, Harry."

You looked over your shoulder at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry there, looking at you. You smiled at him and he smiled back. You ran over to him, bringing the picture with you.

"Did you draw this?" you asked Harry when you reached him.

"Yes," he said, looking down at his plate. He looked back up and asked you, "Do you like it?"

"Its beautiful!" you said, hugging him across the table. "Thank you!"

"Beautiful picture for a beautiful girl," he said, laughing at his own stupid line.

You laughed too, and ruffled his already-messy black hair. "You little flatterer," you said. "Your such a git." You grabbed his toast as you ran back to the Slytherin table.

"Hey!" he yelled after you as he laughed.

When you got to the Slytherin table, Draco was glaring at Harry.

"Is Drakie jealous of Harry?" you asked.

He was glaring at you now. "What was _that_?" Draco asked.

"He drew this picture," you said, holding it up. "It was sweet."

"Yeah, Whatever," Draco said, turning towards you. "Stupid Potter and his git-like talents."

"Drakie is jealous," you said, as you ruffled his hair.

"No I'm no—" he started, but you cut him off by moving your hand from his hair to his jaw line and pulling him into a kiss. You could feel him smile. He quickly turned the kiss into a passionate make-out session as he laid you down on the Slytherin bench and got on top of you.

You ran your hands through his hair.

Then you realized you were still in the Great Hall. People were cat-calling. You pulled away from Draco. "Baby, your insane," you said. "But that's why I love you."

"How am I insane?" Draco asked.

"Well notice:: we are in the Great Hall, and you decided that this would be a good time to have a get-naked inducing make out session!" you said.

He laughed as he go off of you and pulled you up to a sitting position. "Whoops," he said. "I guess you are just so damn irresistible."

"Good thing you've come to terms with that," you said, matching his smirk. "Now let's go play in the snow!"

You grabbed his hand and you both ran towards the big front doors.

You, Sam, Katie, Draco, Blaise, and Marcus all went out and played in the snow. Thank God for magic waterproofing, or it would have been miserable.

First, you all built snow people. Draco and your's were holding hands, about to kiss. Katie and Marcus's were back to back, looking at each other. Blaise and Sam's were back to chest with the snowman's arms around the middle of the snow woman. You got your magical digital camera and took pictures of each couple in the same position as their snow people. Then you took a picture with everyone with all the snow people with your arms around each other's shoulders.

Then you all got in a big circle and made big snow angels. You used your wands to outline them in your favorite colors (Sam's was blue, Blaise's was red, Marcus's was silver, Katie's was purple, Draco's was black, and your's was dark green). You took a picture with all of you in a circle on your snow angels.

Then you got the bright idea to make a snowball and throw it at Draco while his back was turned. You hit him square in the neck and he turned around and threw one back. Before you new it, you all were in a girls vs. boys snowball fight. You, Sam, and Katie were behind your fort under constant stream of snowballs.

"Here's what we do," you said. "Charms all the snowballs pink. We'll walk out all innocent, batting our eyelashes, and then use our wands to pelt all the snowballs at once, and then tackle our men to the floor."

"Ready?" Sam said.

"BREAK!" you all yelled.

You said a little spell. All the snow around you formed balls and dripped with pink. You three walked out, all innocent.

"Well, it looks like you guys have us beat," Katie said. You all giggled.

"Glad you can accept defeat," Blaise said as all three boys walked from behind their fort to face you.

"What was that, Blaise?" you asked, giving a signal behind your back.

"I said, I'm glad you ca—"

All three of you flicked your wands behind your backs and a sheet of pink snowballs came pelting the boys, knocking them onto the floor. You each straddled your boyfriends. Making them powerless beneath you.

The three girls laughed. "I'm sorry, baby, but it had to be done," you said to Draco.

"Hey, I can deal with being in this position," he said.

You laughed as he pulled your head down and kissed you lightly on the lips. He smiled at you. You could tell that he was happiest here.

Blaise ran up to you two and yelled, "ATTENTION HOGWARTS. DRACO MALFOY IS WHIPPED!!!!"

Draco slid you off of him, stood up, and pulled you to your feet.

"Oh yeah?" Draco said. "Well what do you call yourself?"

"Hey, I can admit I'm whipped," Blaise said. "Watch." Blaise pointed his wand to his throat and said, "ATTENTION HOGWARTS. I, BLAISE ZAMBINI, AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY WHIPPED DUE TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WHOLE WORLD, SAMANTHA PAULSEN. THANK YOU." Sam was smiling at him. You could see people poking there heads out of there windows to see what was going on.

"Oh yeah?" Draco said. "Well watch this." Draco pointed his wand to his throat just like Blaise and said, "ATTENTION HOGWARTS. BLAISE TELLS NO LIES. I, DRACO MALFOY, ARE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY WHIPPED DUE TO THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME, MARISA TYLER HOLLEY. I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING ON THIS EARTH. THANK YOU." Then he grabbed you around the waist, dipped you, and kissed you. You could hear people whistling from there windows.

"Beat that, Zambini," Draco said.

You couldn't get the big stupid smile to erase from your face, so you did the only thing you could think to say. "Um.. Let's go get dinner," you said.

You went to the Great Hall to have your last dinner at Hogwarts. After dinner, you kissed Draco goodnight and went up to your dorm to pack up your stuff with Sam and Katie.

"What did you do to Draco?" Katie asked as you pulled clothes out of your closet and tucked them neatly in your bag. It bothered you to have stuff haphazardly thrown in a bag.

"I didn't do anything," you said. You didn't know what they were talking about.

"Well, you obviously did," Sam said. "He practically professed his undying love for you in front of all of Hogwarts."

You folded the outfit you planned to wear tomorrow and put it on the top of all your other clothes in your back. "Love does crazy things to people," you said. "Look at me."

"Yeah, okay," Katie said. "But when I find out what you really did, I'm reporting you to the authorities."

You laughed. You had all your packing done and you had just put your pajamas on when you heard a tap at the window. Out in the snow, you saw a jet black out with piercing green eyes.

"Junior?" you said to yourself. You opened the window and a letter fell in your lap. You petted Junior's head as he came and sat on your bed.

"Who's it from?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's Draco's owl," you said. "I don't know why he'd send me a letter."

It was to folded pieces of paper. "Reese" was written on the front of the first. You opened it and read it::

Reese–

I couldn't come up to your dorm, and sending a letter is more fun anyway. Since we're leaving together tomorrow anyway, I was wondering if you'd come and have a sleepover party with me tonight. It will be fun. We can stay up and roast marshmellows or whatever else you want to do.

"What the fuck?" you said out loud.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Draco just suggested that you roast marshmellows at a sleepover, "you said. You continued the letter::

Please come. I told Junior to stay until you said yes. See you in a few.

I love you,

Draco Malfoy

You wrote::

I'd love to come.

Kisses,

Marisa Holley

"Here you go, Junior," you said. "Take it back to Draco." He grabbed the letter and flew off.

"How trippy," you said.

"What?" Katie and Sam said at the same time.

"Draco just invited me to a sleepover party," you said. "I'll see you guys later."

Flicked your wand and your stuff disappeared into Draco's room. You walked through the common room in your pajamas, which consisted of a tight, cleavage bearing black tank top and tight green booty shorts that said "Slytherin" across the ass. You had to dress slutty sometime, so it might as well be while you slept. A few people were still in the common room, but you didn't care.

When you got to Draco's dorm, you knocked on the door, just to be polite.

Draco came and opened the door. He had on only his boxers.

"Hey," he said. He smirked at you. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing clothes," you said.

He was staring at your chest. "Not very much clothes," he replied.

"Stop staring," you said. "It isn't anything you haven't seen before."

All of a sudden, he picked you up bridal style. He took you inside, shut the door with his foot, and put you down on his bed. He got on top of you and started kissing you passionately. He moved his hand under your shirt and rubbed your back. He started to take your shirt off when all of a sudden he flew off of you and landed on the floor.

"DAMN IT!" Draco yelled.

"What?" you said, confused. "Wait, what's going on?"

He got up off the floor and laid down on the bed next to you. He grabbed your left wrist and held up the butterfly. It was red instead of green.

"Why is it red?" you asked.

He sighed and smirked at you. "It turns red when lust takes over your actions," he said. "So basically, it turns red when we're going to bang."

You laughed. "Okay, so that had something to do with you flying all of a sudden," you said.

"Yeah," he said. "So basically, we can't bang."

"EVER?" you said. This kind of sucked. You kind of dreamed about you and Draco before. The best dreams, no questions.

"Well, I wouldn't say never," he said. "Just until we, you know... get married."

You stared at him. Was that real? Did he really just say something about getting married?

"This is the thing about the bracelet," Draco said. "My mother said that I should give it to someone I could see myself spending the rest of my life with."

You stared at Draco more. "Are you saying you want to get married?" you asked.

"Well," Draco said. "When we're done with school, yes." He was looking down. Was he scared to see how you were reacting? Is that why he didn't tell you before?

You lifted Draco's face so you could look into his eyes. You put your hand on his cheek.

"I love you, Draco," you said. You smirked. He copied your smirk.

"Now are you sure about this whole lust thing?" you asked.

He started to say, "Why—"

You flipped yourself over so you were straddling him and started making out with him. You put your hands on his chest and he his hands were on your ass. You leaned into him more when you felt yourself be lifted from Draco and land on the floor.

"Wow that sucks," you said. "Why did you have to give me this bracelet?" Of course you were just kidding. You went back and laid next to Draco under the covers.

"Because, I love you, baby," Draco said. "More than anything."

He wrapped his arms around you. "I love you too," you said. "And What was with what you said today to the whole school in front of Blaise and everything?"

"It was true," he said. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

You smiled. "Why?" you asked.

"Because, Marisa," Draco said. He looked deep int your eyes. "You're perfect. You love me for who I am. But mostly, you and me are the same. We have each other, and that's what we have. I need you more than you know."

He leaned down and kissed your forehead. "Now get some sleep, Baby," Draco said as he pulled you into his chest. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"I love you Dray," you said.

"I love you too. Night, Reese."

"Night."

You closed your eyes, snuggling into Draco's chest. You fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his chest. You knew that this Christmas was going to be the best one ever. You wouldn't have to deal with your parents being gone. You had Draco, and that's all you needed.


	9. That's Forever

You woke up to find yourself in Draco's arms. It was nice to be nice and warm in the arms of someone you loved while it snowed outside.

"What time is it?" you said to yourself.

You rolled over, grabbed your wand, and pointed it at your palm.

"10:09 am" it said.

"Oh Shit!!" you yelled. You started nudging Draco. "Dray, wake up! Baby, we overslept!" you said.

He rolled over and groaned.

"DRACO! Get up, were going to be late!" you said.

He started to wake up. "Huh? What time is it?" he said, blinking and rubbing his eyes. He looked so cute when he was half asleep.

"Its ten past ten, baby, we need to get ready!" you replied. You were already out of bed, brushing your teeth while using your want to brush and style your hair.

"Oh no!" Draco said, wide awake all of a sudden. He was out of bed, pulling his pants and shirt on.

You frowned at him as you jumped up and down so you could get your pants on slut that wears tight pants. Just kidding!.

"What?" Draco said. "What's wrong?"

"You put your shirt on," you said, pouting your lips. Then you turned to a mirror and put on a dash of eyeliner and mascara for good measure.

He smirked. He went up behind you and put his arms around your middle. "I'll make you a deal," he said. "'Ill take off my shirt if you take off yours."

You turned around. "Alright," you said.

You ripped your shirt off and threw it on your suitcase. You were wearing a bra you just bought that was dark green and black checkered. As you know, your favorite color is now dark green. It used to be pink. But not anymore.

Draco was staring at your chest. The bra was quite, revealing, lets say.

"Draco. Put your eyeballs in your head and take your shirt off," you said.

He laughed and took his shirt off. He walked over to you and put his arms around you. He kissed you lightly. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Yes," you said, running your fingers down his chest. You were getting sucked in. Your brain screamed "RESIST!" at whatever was making you do what you were doing.

"Uh, okay, Draco, we have to leave, now," you said.

"Okay," he said. He was still holding you in his arms. He looked into your eyes and kissed you on the cheek. Then he let go of you and grabbed his shirt off the bed and put it back on.

Your heart said, "Don't go" but you just walked over and got your shirt out and put it on.

"You ready?" Draco asked you.

"Yes," you said. He flicked his wand and all your bags disappeared.

That's when you realized that you had no idea how you were getting to Draco's house. "Draco, how are we getting to your house?" you asked.

He smirked at you, running over and covering your eyes from behind you. He started walking you out of the room.

"Draco, where are we going?" you asked as Draco walked you out of the Slytherin common room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"You'll see," he said.

You felt yourself walking on grass, and then onto something else. Was it a dock?

"Why are we by the Lake?" you asked.

"Because," Draco said, uncovering your eyes. "We're flying."

He was holding a slick broom in his hand. It was a Firebolt 720.

"Where did you get that broom? It hasn't been released yet!" you said. You would know, your dad owned the company.

"Your parents sent it to me," Draco said. "'Thank you for letting our little Reesie stay at your manor for Christmas. Highest regards, Jake and Darla Holley.'"

"NO," you said.

He smirked. "Oh, yes," he said.

You were horribly embarrassed.

"Hey, Reesie, don't get upset," Draco said. "Without this, we would be flooing, getting covered in ashes."

He mounted the broom and pulled you up behind him. He flicked his wand and a bubble shield formed around you, protecting you from the cold, snowy air.

"Hold on," he said. "I'm a fast and hard kind of person."

You laughed as you wrapped your arms all the way around his waist and put your chin on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Draco said. He didn't wait for your reply. He pushed off the ground and you guys were off.

The lake was absolutely beautiful in the cold. You looked out at the castle covered in a blanket of snow. You loved seeing it from this view. It looked so majestic and strong.

You snuggled up to Draco as you flew over forests and small towns. You could see smoke coming from chimneys. You imagined little kids sitting in a nice warm house and drinking hot chocolate. You found yourself wishing you had some hot chocolate as you noticed Draco descending.

You landed in front of a mansion that looked like a clean haunted house from the outside. The house was made up of shade of black and dark gray. The ends of the tall pillars had snakes instead of Gargoyles, and there was a tall, pointy black fence around the whole grounds. The large lawn was covered in snow. You could imagine yourself playing in it later. You saw a room in the house made of glass panes, and you thought it to be an indoor pool and hot tub.

You could see smoke coming from a tall black chimney.

The house was haunting, but somehow, you liked it. It was almost challenging you. You could take the challenge.

You dismounted the broom after Draco. "What do you think of the house?" Draco asked.

"It's...It's kind of--" you said.

"Scary, right?" Draco said. "Well imagine growing up here."

He flicked his wand and the broom disappeared.

He smirked at you. "Just stay real close to me and you'll be fine," he said, pulling you into a hug and sliding his hands into your back pockets. He kissed you on the cheek.

"Now let's go," he said.

He took your hand and squeezed it as you both walked towards the door.

You reached up and knocked with the giant black snake knocker.

You took a deep breath as you heard footsteps come towards the door. Draco still had your hand, and he squeezed it one more time.

The door opened, and there stood Narcissa Malfoy. "Draco!" she said. She smiled wide when she saw him and hugged him tight.

"Mother, it's nice to see you," he said. They parted. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Marisa Holley."

You smiled as wide as you could and said, "It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy!"

She pulled you into a hug just like the one she had with Draco. O"h, dear, please call me Narcissa," she said. She noticed your left wrist, and the bracelet on it.

"I knew you were special," she said. "I can see it in your eyes."

You smiled and looked at your toes. "Thank you," you said.

"Come inside," she said. "I just made some hot chocolate!"

You felt your eyes grow wide. Draco must have inherited his mind reading skill from his mother. Draco took your hand and walked you to the kitchen.

You sat in Draco's lap by the fire and drank your hot chocolate. It was almost time to go to bed already.

"Your mother is really nice," you said. "I can see why you like her so much. She's very loving."

"Yeah," Draco said. "I think she tried to make up for what my father couldn't give me."

"Speaking of your father," you said. "Are we going to see him this Christmas?"

You could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "I asked my mom, and she said that he probably wouldn't be coming home. He tries to avoid me."

You turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey. Its okay," you said. "Remember when you told me that all those weeks ago? You didn't lie." You smiled at him and turned back around, taking his hands.

You heard footsteps and quickly slid off Draco's lap to the place beside him.

"I'm going to bed dears," Narcissa said as she walked into the room. "You two should think about doing the same."

"Where am I sleeping, Narcissa?" you asked her.

"Oh, Marisa, you're staying with Draco," she said. "I trust you. Besides, I know how nice it is to have a man with you on a cold night." You could see suppressed pain sprouting in her eyes.

Draco got up and hugged her. "Sleep tight, Mother," he said. He kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, dears," she said. You waved at her as she walked away.

When she was gone, you confronted Draco. "I didn't know she was so lonely," you said. "It makes me realize how lucky I am to have you."

He smiled. "You're not as lucky as me. Because I have you," he said.

He stood up and picked you up bridal style. He kissed you lightly and carried you up the stairs into a room you guessed was his.

It looked just like his dorm at Hogwarts. It was almost eerie. All your bags were in there already. You both got ready for bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

For the next week or so, you and Draco played in the snow on his lawn, soaked in the nice warm hot tub, and just hung out, enjoying each others company. A few days before Christmas, you went to Diagon Alley and bought presents for everyone.

You bought your mom and dad matching key chains with a moving picture of yourself (they never expected very much from you). You got Sam a pair of earrings with light green snakes on them and a matching necklace. You got Katie a bracelet with flower charms that opened during the day and closed at night. You got Blaise a dark red suede calendar book with his name on it. You got Marcus a Firebolt 540. You got Harry a Firebolt 630 (you didn't want anyone to have the best one, or Drakie would get angry). You were at a loss as to what to get Draco at first. You were planning on getting him a Firebolt 720, but thanks to Mum and Dad, that was ruined. You bought everyone else something, and Draco was more special than that. So you made him something ( but you'll have to wait till Christmas to find out what it is!).

Before you knew it, it was Christmas Eve. You sat by the fire with Draco after dinner, looking at all the presents under the tree. You started singing a song in French::

"Alouette, gentille Alouette.

Alouette, je te plumerai.

Je te plumerai le tete.

Je te plumerai le tete.

Et le tete

Alouette."

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"It's a song en francais, in French," you said.

"I didn't know you knew French," Draco said.

"Je sais francais un peu. I know French a little," you said.

"What does the song mean?" He asked.

You shivered. You were still cold, even in front of the fire.

"Jeez, Reese. You're cold?" Draco said. You nodded. "Well let's go to bed then," Draco said. He lifted you to your feet and then picked you up.

"You need to eat more, Reese," he said. "You're so light."

You laughed. "Hardly. I eat like I'm having babies or something," you said.

He looked at your tummy. He ran the rest of the way to his room, put you on his bed, and listened to your tummy.

"I don't here any babies," he said.

"That's because there aren't any babies!" you said.

"Not right now," Draco said. He smiled at you. He got under the covers and dragged you under with him.

"Now tell me what that song means," he said.

"Well you see, they sung it in the olden days, when the men would go hunt and the women would skin the animal," you said. "So while they skinned the birds, they sand the song. It means::

Lark, Nice Lark.

Lark, I will pluck you.

I will pluck your head.

I will pluck your head.

And your head.

Lark.

There are other versus, so at the end, it is built up to this::

And your tail

And your neck

And your legs

And your back

And your wings

And your eyes

And your beak

And your head.

Lark."

"That's pretty awful," Draco said.

"Hey, I just sing it. I didn't write it," you said.

"Go to sleep," he replied, laughing.

"I love you, Draco."

"I Love you too, baby."

You fell fast asleep.

You woke up the next morning with your head buried in Draco's hair. He must have rolled over in the middle of the night. You looked at Draco, and his brow was furrowed in his sleep. You petted his face and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"It's CHRISTMAS," you said. "Come on! Get up! We got to go open our presents."

You threw on a sweater and pulled Draco out of bed. You got a sweater out of his closet and threw it at him. Then you took another out of his closet, took your's off, and put his on. It smelled like Draco and it was a lot warmer too.

By this time, Draco was standing up, rubbing his eyes.

"Put on your sweater!" you said. "Were going downstairs!"

"Why?" he asked.

"So we can open our presents!!" you said. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Okay," Draco said. You took his hand and pulled him downstairs.

The Christmas tree with all the presents under it seemed more warm and inviting today. You sat down and Draco sat next to you. You grabbed the present that was closest to you. The tag said::

"With love to our beautiful daughter at Christmas.

Love, Mum and Dad."

You opened the present. It was a gold bracelet with a diamond heart hanging from it. It was your birth stone. (You were born in April)

You and Draco slowly opened the rest of your presents. This is what you got::

Sam got you a faded dark wash jean mini skirt from Hollister.

Katie got you a leather notebook. She knew how you liked to write stuff.

Blaise and Marcus got you a aqua color hooded shirt that said Love Will Save Us on it. You were pretty sure that Sam and Katie had helped them with that one.

There were only a few presents left under the tree by now. Draco grabbed the one from you. He read the card out loud.

"Draco---

The past months that I have been with you have been the best months of my life. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you more than anything.

Happy Christmas.

Love, Marisa Holley."

He kissed you on the cheek and opened what you got him.

It was a black leather photo album. Your camera had an adapter so you could pull memories from your mind and make it into a photo. Each one had something written next to it.

The first one was of Draco smirking at you on the train, when you first talked to you. Next to the picture, it said, "From The moment I saw you, I knew you were different."

The next was of you smiling at Draco at the feast during the sorting. "I remember seeing the most beautiful girl get the ratty old sorting hat put on her head."

The next was of Draco hugging you in the Great Hall after Sam had screamed that you liked Draco. "It's okay, I like you, too." You even captured the moment when Draco's face went a little red.

Then next was of you and Draco asleep on the couch in the common room. "I'll never hurt you. I promise."

Then was a picture of you and Draco writing notes to each other in Potions. "You could never get me anything to make me happier."

The next was of Draco blowing the butterfly onto your wrist. "It will only turn black if I only truly hurt you."

The next was of you and Draco in his bed in your undies. You were kissing him gently. "Because I love you, and I know it. I'll always be here. I promise."

The next was of in the morning. Draco had picked you up by your middle and you were laughing. "You have to go to breakfast with me, everyday, forever."

The next was of you two against Draco's door. Draco was looking at you like you were the most important thing ever. "I've never felt this way about anyone."

The next was of you in Draco's lap by the lake. "You're the only one I have. I'll always be here with you."

The next was of you and Draco dancing at the Halloween Dance. "I almost lost control out there."

The next was of Draco holding you shoulders and looking at you all mad at the dance after you danced with Seamus. "Seamus is not after me lucky charms."

The next was of you two in Draco's bed that night. He was kissing you on the top of your head. "You smell like Draco, the best smell in the world."

The next was of you covering Draco's eyes in the common room. "I can smell Marisa all over you."

The next was of Draco on top of you on the bench in the Great Hall. "I guess youre just so damn irresistible."

The next was of you and Draco holding hands, about to kiss, next to your snow people. "Attention Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy is whipped."

The next was of you straddling Draco with pink snow all around you. "Sorry, baby, but it had to be done."

The next was of Draco dipping you and kissing you in the snow. "ATTENTION HOGWARTS. BLAISE TELLS NO LIES. I, DRACO MALFOY, AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY WHIPPED DUE TO THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME, MARISA TYLER HOLLEY. I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING ON THIS EARTH. THANK YOU."

The next was of Draco carrying you into his dorm. "Not very much clothes."

The next was of you laying next to Draco. "Just until we get married. My mother said to give the bracelet to someone I could see myself spending the rest of my life with."

The next was of you and Draco under the covers. Draco was kissing your forehead. "You're perfect. You love me for who I am. You and me are the same. We have each other, and that's all we have. I need you more than you know."

The next was of you pouting at Draco. "You put your shirt on."

The next was of you and Draco flying over the lake. "I'm a fast and hard kind of person."

The next was of you in Draco's lap, drinking hot chocolate. "You're not as lucky as me. Because I have you."

The last was of you kissing Draco lightly while you two were in his bed. "I love you more then anything, Draco."

He looked up at you. He looked completely astonished. "This must have taken you forever," he said. "This is amazing."

"Do you like it?" you asked him.

"I love it, Marisa," he said. "This has got to be the best present anyone has ever given me." He grabbed you and dragged you across the white carpet into his lap. He kissed you deeply and passionately. In your mind, you thanked your parents for getting Draco the Firebolt 720.

He parted from you and put his forehead to yours. "I love you so much, Reese," he said.

There were two gifts left. Draco got to his feet and pulled you up with him. Draco grabbed one of the remaining presents and gave you the card. You read it out loud::

"Marisa--

I couldn't imagine my life without you. Though I've only been with you for four months, I already know that things between us are meant to be. In my heart, I always wished for someone like you to come along. And here you are. I love you.

Happy Christmas,

Draco Malfoy."

You looked up at Draco. "Is this another one of those present I cant open?" You asked.

Draco opened the box to reveal a small black velvet box. "I wasn't planning on this, Marisa," Draco said. "I was just going to give you this. But your present answered any question in my mind. You're too important for me to not be doing this. I have to get you as close to me as you can be at this point, and this is the only way I know how."

You had a wish in your mind where this was going, but you didn't want to think it in case it was wrong. (But is wasn't, of course.)

Draco got down on one knee. "I always thought I was one of those guys who wouldn't get to do this. I've always been too cold, too arrogant, too mean, or whatever. But then there was you. Marisa, you should know by now that I love you more than anything. You changed my life. You showed me that I don't have to be by myself. I don't have to be this cookie cutter image that everyone has of me. You showed me what love is. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took a deep breath. He opened the little box. In it was a white gold ring with a large dark green stone that had two diamonds on the side of it. It was beautiful. "Marisa Tyler Holley, will you marry me?"

Your eyes were filling up with tears of joy. You were overwhelmed by your emotion. Draco was looking at you like you had always wished someone would look at you. He looked at you like he loved you more than anything, and would do absolutely anything for you.

"Of course I will, Draco," you said. He smiled at you. He took your left hand and slid the ring onto your ring finger. If fit perfectly.

He stood up and you jumped on him, wrapping you legs around his middle. You had dreamed about this so many times, but it was way better then you could ever imagine it was. He put you down and wrapped his arms around you.

"I love you, Draco," you said. There were still tears rolling down your face. He gently wiped the tears from your eyes. He put his hands on your face, bent down, and kissed you. He took your left hand and laced his fingers in yours. He looked over at the tree and realized that there was still on present left.

"Why don't you go open that?" he said. He squeezed your hand.

You smiled and went over to grab the medium-sized box. You read the card to yourself::

"Marisa--

Thanks for being there for me when I needed you. You're one of the greatest friends I've ever had. I don't know what I would do without you. Happy Christmas.

Sincerely, Harry Potter."

"Oh!" you said. "It's from Harry."

Draco went up behind you and put his arms around your middle so he could look over your shoulder. You opened the box. Inside of it was a dark green mini skirt. You were pretty positive that this was Sam's idea. A good idea at that.

"Oh, this is adorable!" you said. You now had a group of matching dark green things in your wardrobe.

"Where does Potter get off buying you this?" Draco said. He might as well been steaming.

"Oh come off it Draco," you said. "You just asked me to marry you, and I said yes, remember? And besides, I know that Sam told him to buy it. She knows what I want."

He laughed. "Okay, someone needs some sleep!" Draco said. He scooped you up and carried you to his room. You both got in bed and snuggled up.

"Marisa Malfoy," you said. "Do you like it? "

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Draco said.

"We're really going to get married?" you asked. You almost couldn't believe that you could be this happy.

"Yes," Draco said. He kissed you on the cheek and then pulled you into his chest.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

You both fell asleep with big thoughts of what was to come in your mind.


	10. Slytherin IS the Mosty Hyphy

Christmas was one of the best days of your life. You would remember that day as long as you lived. Every time you looked down at the ring on your finger, you were reminded at how lucky you had become. It was like the hard years of your life were worth living if you got to be this happy in the end.

Christmas vacation got better after Christmas. You and Draco went out to dinner at night, played in the snow, and spent a lot of time just sitting with each other, not saying a word. Other times you talked about anything that popped into your head.

Before you knew it, it was the day before New's Year's eve. You and Draco were in his hot tub, watching the snow fall outside.

Draco had his hand on your knee. "So, baby, what are we doing for New Years?" he asked.

"I don't know," you replied as yo put your head on his shoulder.

"We could just hang out here," Draco said. "Count down and kiss like normal people."

Then you had an idea. You jumped up and threw your arms in the air. "Let's have a party!" you yelled.

"Where?" Draco asked. He could be quite dense sometimes.

"Here, dear," you said. "At the fabulous and very party-savvy Malfoy Manor. Oh my God, this is going to be great!"

Draco smirked. "So you're a party girl," Draco said.

"Um, yes!" you replied. "Were you at the Halloween Dance? That was a kiddie version."

"Oh, in that case, I'm excited," Draco said. He pulled you into his lap. "Who are we inviting?"

You grabbed your wand and flicked it, conjuring your cell phone, your laptop, parchment and a quill, and Junior (Draco's owl).

"Everyone," you said.

You and Draco then spent at least two hours inviting people. You sent bulk emails, numerous text messages, multiple voice mails, and five rolls of parchment worth of invitations. You invited pretty much everyone from Hogwarts that you had ever remotely liked, and every hott person you had ever met. You especially included Sam, Katie, Blaise, Marcus, and Harry. You these friends that they could invite anyone they wanted.

Pretty soon, word was out that starting at seven tomorrow, there was a party at Malfoy's house. You and Draco went to Diagon Alley and bought enough chips and butterbeer for an army. When you got back to his house, you gathered all the valuables and breakable and locked them in his massive attic. Luckily, Draco's parents had gone on a mini vacation together (supposedly), so they wouldn't be home all weekend. The Malfoy Manor had been completely wired with ceiling speakers in each room, so all you had to do was plug in your iPod and music was everywhere. You guys planned which rooms to leave open and which to lock up (of course you were going to leave the pool open).

You moved all the furniture to the corners of the room. By this time you were dying of hunger. It was dinner time.

"Aaahhhhh!" you yelled. You got on the ground and sprawled yourself out on the ground.

Draco came running in from a different room.

He knelt next to you. "What's wrong?" he said. He looked all concerned.

You laughed and pointed to your stomach. "I hungry," you said.

He rolled his eyes and scooped you up. "You're silly," he said. "You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were hurt."

"That was the point," you said as you reached the kitchen. Draco put you on the counter.

"What do you desire?" Draco asked. "Well, besides me."

You matched his smirk. "Avocado? I know, lets make guacamole!!"

You flicked your wand and everything appeared on the table. You flicked your wand again and everything chopped up itself and jumped in a bowl, mixing around. You flicked your wand again and cheesy nachos appeared, and the guacamole jumped on top of them.

You started eating when you noticed Draco was just standing there, mouth wide open, staring at you.

"What?" you said.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"What? Cook?" you said. "When I was little, my mom put me in all these classes about being a housewife basically. It's where all my hate for unfolded clothes and stuff comes from."

He smirked at you. "I never realized how talented you are," Draco said. "You'd make a good mother."

You looked at him questioningly, but before you could say anything, he came over and kissed you passionately, pulling you off the counter and into his arms. He slowly broke away from you and reached behind you, grabbing a nacho.

He ate it. "This is really good!" he said. "You'd make a really good mommy."

Then he kissed you again. You found yourself back on the counter with Draco on top of you. In the next second both of your shirts were gone. By the time Draco's hand was inching up your skirt, you could feel him being lifted off you and put on the ground.

"God, that gets old," you said.

Draco laughed and got off the floor. "Now let's finish this," he said as he grabbed another nacho. He put his arm around your wait and you put your head on his shoulder.

You both finished your dinner and went to bed.

The next morning, you woke up to see Draco still asleep. You wanted to do something nice for him.

You pointed your wand at his head and pulled out something. It was a picture of his ideal breakfast. It was possibly the most disgusting thing ever. It looked like french toast in the middle of a pancake. There were two of them acting as the bread for a sandwich containing eggs and sausage fried in butterbeer.

What the fuck?" you said. It looked like the most disgusting thing you ever saw, but you stuck it in your camera so you could make it anyway.

You got downstairs and started cooking. You decided to make two, so you could have one too. You thought you would like it if he liked this weird breakfast thing.

You finished cooking and sat down at his dining room table, waiting for him to wake up.

Finally Draco came stumbling down the stairs in his boxers with his hair sticking out everywhere. "Whasmellsgood??" he asked in a slur.

"Your favorite?" you said. He came over and kissed you on the cheek.

When he noticed what you had cooked, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"How did you learn to make a Breakwich?" Draco asked.

"So that what this is," you said.

"Yeah. Blaise and I invented it while we were in Aspen last Christmas," He said.

"This thing could only be a creation of the male mind," you said.

Draco laughed as he sat down. He patted his lap, asking you to come and sit on his lap.

You grabbed your plate and took it with you to Draco's side of the table. You sat on his lap sideways so you could both still eat.

Draco was already eating his Breakwich. You looked at yours. It looked like the most disgusting thing you had ever seen. You picked it up and counted to three in your head. You took a genrous bite. It tasted good, surprisingly.

"How did you come up with this?" you asked. "Its really good!"

"I guess I'm just cool like that, "Draco said, smirking.

You guys finished your breakfast and started preparations for your party.

You guys put tons of decorations everywhere and got the flashy lights set up.

By the time it was six o'clock, it was time for you and Draco to get Dressed. You wore the green mini you got from Harry with a black tank top and black heels that were very similar to the ones Sam wore to the Halloween Dance. You put glitter on your cheeks and on your chest. You loved looking like you perspired glitter.

Once you did your hair and make up, you went to find Draco.

You walked into his room to see him staring in the mirror with no shirt on. He looked like an Abercrombie model.

"You like yourself," you said.

He jumped. "Jeez, I didn't know you were there," Draco said. "But now that you're here, what shirt should I wear?"

He held up a gray shirt and a black shirt.

"Wear the black one," you said. "Match me."

You both finished getting ready, set out all the food, turned on the music, and waited to guest to arrive when the clock rang seven.

About twenty apparating noises filled the air. Many more followed so. You opened the door to see more people than you could count. People started flooding in. You noticed many of them with some kind of alcohol in tow. This party was going to be fun.

MARISA!!" you heard someone yell as they ran in the door.

"Hey! Sam, Katie!" you said. "How was your Christmas?"

"Good," they said in unison. They ran off to join the ever growing larger heap of people in Draco's house. Blaise and Marcus were running after them.

You saw a group of redheads coming towards.

You kissed Draco. "Hey, go get us a drink or something. I meet you on to dance in a few."

"Okay," he said, looking a little confused. You pushed him in the direction.

Harry was the first to walk in with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione by his side.

"Hey," he said in his always calm fashion.

You pulled him into a hug. "Hey! This is going to be wild," you said. "You going to get loose, Hermione?"

"Yeah," she said, laughing a little. You flicked your wand and a beer appeared in your hand.

"Here," you said. "Take this and drink it. It will make the night more fun."

"Hey Marisa," you said two familiar voices in unison.

"OH MY GOD!!" You yelled as they walked through the door. "Fred and George! I didn't know you were coming! I haven't see you two in ages!" You were friends with them before they left Hogwarts. You had missed their funny ways.

"We couldn't miss—"

"The best party of the year!" They said.

"This is definitely going to be the wildest night ever," you said.

"Wild, Eh?"

"It ain't wild until you bring out the–"

"Firewhisky!" they said in unison.

"You didn't," you asked them. But oh, did they ever. George reached under his cote and pulled out the biggest bottle of fire whiskey you had ever seen.

They conjured up enough cliche red plastic cups for You, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and themselves.

They poured everyone some fire whiskey and topped in off with some butterbeer (trust me, a really good combination).

"Bottoms up!" the both said and every glass went upside down. You could instandtly feel all your insides warm up.

"Now there's no party without you guys," you said, pulling Fred and George into a hug.

"So love–"

"When the clock strikes twelve–"

"Do you have someone–"

"To kiss?" they asked.

"Um, well..." you said.

"Malfoy!" Ron coughed.

"RON!" you said. How annoying.

"NO," they both said in an astonished tone.

"Yes," you said. "I need another shot. Hit me." They poured you more fire whiskey.

"He really is nicer than you think," you said.

"Yeah, really guys, he's not as bad as you used to be," Harry said.

Everyone stared at him.

Ron put his head to his chest. "HIS HEARTS NOT BEATING! HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!"

"Ron, shut up!" Harry said. "Marisa told me about him. She wouldn't put up with his shit if he was all stupid."

"S-T-U-P-I-D! WHEN WE GO TO THE CLUB, WE DON'T NEED ID!" The song started, and damn right you started singing.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later," you said as you went off to find Draco.

"See You," Fred and George said.

You absolutely loved Fred and George. You couldn't believe that they were here.

You walked though people freaking and getting hyphy (me:: for those of you who aren't in the bay area, just ignore it or wikipedia "hyphy movement" if your really interested.)You found Draco down some beer.

"Oh dear, that not strong enough," you said, laughing. You were a little tipsy, but you never let yourself get drunk unless you really having issues. But not tonight.

"What have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Well, Fred and George are here, and they brought their little friend," you said,

"Fire whiskey," Draco said. Fred and George were famous for busting out the fire whiskey.

"Now lets dance!" you said.

You got to the dance floor after a while your hands were on your knees and you were grinding into Draco.

You spent at least two hours on the dance floor when you stopped to go find your friends. You took Draco by the arm and pulled him along. Sam was making out with Blaise on a couch, so you decided to leave them alone.

You found Harry sitting with Ginny. "Hey Harry," you said.

"Hey, Marisa," he said. He looked at Draco. "Malfoy," he said rather civilized.

"Potter," he responded equally civilized. How very wild this night was.

"So, where's Ron and Hermione?" you asked.

He pointed. Hermione was practically on the ground, grinding on Ron. It was the funniest thing you had ever seen.

"Wow. Okay, but why aren't you out there?" you asked.

He looked at Ginny. "I don't know," he said.

You had a brilliant idea.

You whispered in Draco's ear, "I'm going to ask Harry to dance with me. Don't flip a shit like you normally do. I'm just going to get Ginny jealous so she'll break out of her shell. Okay, Baby?"

You could feel his hot breath on your cheek as you waited for his reply.

"Okay," he said. "Go have fun." He kissed you on the cheek.

"Fred and George?" you asked.

The appeared. "Yes, my dear?" they said in unison.

You conjured up four glasses. "I need your baby," you said. They handed over the fire whiskey and you poured a generous portion in each glass.

"Thank you mes amis," you said, air kissing Fred and George.

"Drink this, you, you and you," you said, giving a glass to Draco, Ginny, and Harry. You all drank.

"You all going to need that!" you said. "Now come on Harry, dance with me." You pulled him off the couch he was sitting on and led him to the dance floor.

"What is this about? Isn't Malfoy's head going to explode any second now?" Harry asked.

"No, silly," you said. "This is to get you out her with Ginny."

"Then why am I out her with you, while your drunk?"

"I am not drunk," You said. "I'm just a little tipsy. And you match me. Anyway, I trust you. And Draco trusts me. Now Dance you fool!"

"Well, I've never really done this before," he said.

"Oh, Harry! I saw you at the Yule Ball, you've got game! You just have to let it loose!" you said.

You took his hand and got him moving to the beat. He really was good, he was just afraid.

"Come on Harry, it's just me. Now dance, for real," you said.

That's when he started to loosen up. You got him to the beat just right and turned around so your back was to his chest. You could tell he was surprised, but he just went with it and put his hands on you hips. You laughed at how silly this was. It was Harry Potter, your good friend. But everything seems simpler. You went with it for a while, but then Ginny and Draco showed up.

"I'll see you later Harry," you said, giggling. "Now have fun, but not too much fun. Actually, do whatever."

"What the fuck?" Draco said as you walked away.

"What?" you said. "You jealous? Because if I remember, I was practically hitting the floor for you," you said.

"True that," Draco said. "Maybe we should go back to that."

"Fine with me, baby," you said. You took his hand and led him to the dance floor. After an hour or so, you heard someone say it was five minutes to midnight. "Oh jeez," you said.

You stuck your wand in the air and conjured a countdown made of sparkles.

You found your friends (Sam, Marcus, Katie, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and of course Fred and George) and waited for the clock to strike twelve.

"Here's to the start of my new life," Draco said.

"What new life?" you asked.

"My life with meaning," he said. "My life with you."

You looked straight into his eyes. At that moment you knew that the rest of your life was going to be with him. Behind your thoughts, you heard everyone saying::

10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Draco swept you into his arms and kissed you passionately. You felt him being lifted away from you, but you held on to him and art and you could, you two stared floating at the bracelets futile attempts to pull you apart. You heard people in the background cat calling at you and Draco.

You pulled your mouth off him and whispered to him, "I love you so much."

He put his forehead to yours and said, "I love you too."

You landed on the ground and Fred and George came over to you and were like, "Wow." at the same time.

"He must be pretty good—"

"if he got you to float like that."

"Well," you said. "Then I guess its safe to tell all of you, that I'm engaged?"

You held your hand up revealing your ring.

"Wow," Fred in George said again.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sam said, running over to you.

"What the hell? Why does no one tell me these things?" Katie asked.

As people started to leave, you told your friends about what had happened. "Oh that's so adorable," Sam said.

"Yeah, you really did break him," Katie said, laughing.

"Hey, I didn't do anything–"

"Yes you did," Harry said, walking over. "Let me see the ring."

You held out your hand. "Wow, that's big. But seriously, you did do something very good to him."

You didn't know what Harry was trying to say, but you were pretty sure it wasn't an insult to you or Draco. "Thanks," you said.

You said night to all your friends as they left to go home.

You gave your biggest hug to Fred and George.

"Hey, always come and visit. I've missed you guys!" you said.

"For sure," they said in unison.

Everyone said "great party" in passing as they left. It was a great night, and you were still a little buzzed from the fire whiskey.

Once everyone was gone, you were left alone with Draco.

"Oh. My. God," you said, laying eyes on everything. There was trash everywhere, and everything was in wreckage.

"We'll deal with that in the morning," Draco said. "Right now, you need to take these" (he handed you two advil) "and you need to sleep. With me."

"Oh okay Draco," you said. "Let's just do that. Whoops, that's right. The bracelet!!"

He laughed and carried you to his room. You both fell in a deep sleep after the night's long events.


	11. Don't Judge

And before you knew it, you were back at Hogwarts. Everyone was still talking about your party. It was probably the biggest event of the year. Routine easily settled back into place once you were back into school. You like having a routine simply because you liked to know what was going to happen. Bad surprises bothered you more than anything. You were still having a bit of trouble with Potions, but as always, Draco was helping you through it.

It was January tenth. It seemed to be another completely ordinary day. You walked in to Potions and sat down next to Draco. You could tell by the look in his eye that something was wrong. He looked like he was in complete shock.

"Oh my god, Draco, what's wrong?" you asked him. You took his hands.

His expression became less sharp as he looked at you. He sighed. "I guess it's best that I tell you if you don't already know," he said.

You could tell something was really wrong. "Draco, what is it?" You were started to fear the worst.

He must have noticed the look in your eye. "Oh, Marisa, it's nothing about me. Relax." he pulled you closer to him. "It's about one of our friends."

"Who?" you said. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" You had seen Sam and Katie this morning, so it couldn't be them.

"It's Blaise," he said. "Have you ever met his parents?"

"No," you said.

"Well, everyone always thought he was pureblood because Zambini is a long line of pureblood wizards," He said. "But it turns out that he's not. He's halfblood. His mother's a muggle."

You gasped. A few people turned around and looked at you. "And he never told anyone? How did you find out?" you asked.

He pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and pointed to a side article on page six in really small print. It was one of those things about someone's birthday or something that no one read. It said that Blaise Zambini had singlehandedly won the most recent game of Quidditch at Hogwarts. It went a little into his life, saying that his father was Greg Zambini of the pureblood Zambini family and his mother, Elizabeth Zambini, was a muggle from inner London.

"Oh my goodness," you said. "Who noticed this?"

"Pansy," Draco said. "It's just like her to want to ruin someone's life. Everyone knows thanks to her."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" You asked.

"You know Blaise, Marisa," Draco said. "He's quiet, and timid. He was scared that people would think badly of him. And for good reason."

"Well, do you think differently about him now?" you asked Draco. You knew he could be a bit prejudiced sometimes. "He's been your friend forever."

Draco looked into his lap. "I don't think so," he said. "I guess this puts things into perspective for me. He's the same person as before. Maybe blood doesn't matter."

You looked at him. You threw your arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "I knew I loved you," you said.

"I love you too," he said. "But we need to go on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" you asked. You knew this whole Blaise thing could go no where but down.

"Does Sam know?" he asked.

"Oh no," you said. Your pupils got small. Sam would freak out when she found out. She was no muggle lover. "Let's go."

You both ran out of Potions (which was over now) and towards the common room. On the way, you ran into Blaise, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

You pulled him into a corner with Draco at your side.

"Man, what happened?" Draco asked Blaise. "What's wrong?"

"I told Sam," he said. "I figured it would be best if I told her. She completely freaked out. She started yelling that she didn't know who the hell I was, and that she never wanted to see my face again." He was trying really hard not to break down.

"Draco, I'll see you later," you said. You had to take Blaise somewhere so he wouldn't be afraid to break down. He was trying to be a man in front of Draco me:: why do guys do that. Its stupid You took Blaise by the arms and waved your wand above your heads.

You were standing in front of the room of requirement. You paced three times in front of the wall and a door appeared.

"Where are we?" Blaise asked. You were in a room with a nice large couch, a nice warm fire, and a box of tissues.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," you said. "Harry told me about fifth year."

You pulled Blaise to the couch and sat him down. "BLAISE, how could you not tell anyone about this?" you asked.

"I don't know," Blaise said. "I was afraid. You know how Draco is. I didn't want to be deserted."

Blaise was really a lot like you used to be. "Blaise, I know. I have always had a hard time trusting people too. Its hard to make friends when your carrying a heavy secret. But you need to trust people. In this, I mean especially Sam. Right now, she's probably more hurt because you didn't tell her than mad because you're not pureblood," you said.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Because, Blaise, I'm like you. Or I used to be. First I met Sam, which helped, and then I met Draco, which sealed the deal. Draco is your best friend, and believe me, he thinks no less of you. I just talked to him, and this is actually showing him how silly it is to track people's blood," you said.

"But what about Sam?" he said. He looked like he had never lost so much in his life.

"Listen to me Blaise!" you said. "Sam loves you, I know that. You cannot imagine the way she talks about you. You are the first guy she's ever gone out with that treats he like his equal. It means everything to her. You mean everything to her," you said to him. You learned all this from late night interpersonal talks with Sam in the dark.

"Marisa, I love her," Blaise said, tears coming to his eyes and streaking his face. "I don't want to lose her, now or ever." He looked in his lap as tears fell from his face.

You pulled him into a hug. "Blaise I know," you said. "We're going to sort this out." You took him away from your shoulder (that was damp) and looked straight at his face. "But this is what I need you to do. Go find Draco, and tell him how you feel, and not something made up. For real, tell him stuff. You guys are the same. He will understand every word that comes out of your mouth. I am going to go find Sam and talk to her about all of this."

You both walked out the door of the Room of Requirement. Before Blaise turned to walk in the opposite direction as you, you pulled him into another hug. You said into his ear, "Everything's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I know as I say it to you now, you think it's a lie. I know because I've been where you are. But trust me, everything blows over and everything turns out well.

"You are a good friend, Marisa," he said as you guys stopped hugging.

"That's what they say," you said as you walked away.

You burst into your dorm to see Sam on her bed with er chin on her knees, all curled up.

"Sam, we need to talk," you said, sitting next to her. "How could you say that to Blaise? You love him, and he loves you. You damn near broke his heart to pieces."

"HOW COULD HE NOT TELL ME?" she yelled at you.

"Sam you need to calm down," you said. "Your going to have to understand his point of view! Considering the way everyone is reacting, don't you think he should have a reason to be a little scared to tell people?"

"He should be able to trust me," Sam said.

"Sam, he's like me. When we first became friends, it took me a long time to open up to you. And its even harder when your romantically involved with someone. He has everything to lose with you," you said. "He put himself out there to open to you as much as he could. He hasn't told anyone about this before."

"I feel like I don't know who he is anymore," Sam said. "He's not a pureblood? Do we know anyone who's not a pureblood?"

"Harry. Hermione. Tons of people. Our friends!" you said. "Sam, you love Blaise! He's everything to you. You always told how you could feel how special your relationship was."

"Well that was before he was halfblood," Sam said. "Everything's different now. I'm not associated with him anymore."

"Your just going to give up your whole relationship with him?" you said.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"Sam, you guys have something special. You have something life changing. If you let your silly prejudiced get in between you two, It will completely destroy him. He felt like he could trust you and you freaking out will ruin that!" you said.

"I don't care," Sam said.

You sighed. You were done with trying to deal with Sam. She was acting like she had no heart at all. "Listen, Samantha, your being ridiculous and unbelievable. Your also being very stupid if your going to lose Blaise over this. He's the only guy who ever treated you right and I know you pictured you with him on your wedding day. So I'm going to spend tonight with Draco and I'll tell Katie to go stay with Marcus or something. You need to think about everything you and Blaise have and everything you will lose if you are unable to deal with who Blaise is. He didn't ask to be halfblood, and all he ever did to you was love you. And please know that I will think much less of you if you continue to act so insensitive, and this could ruin our friendship. I know I'm being mean Sam, but it's only because I love you, and I need you to be happy. I know your better than how your acting right now, and I won't let you make such an enormous mistake." You flick your wand. "Here's your dinner," you continued, "I have one last thing to say. Just know that if you let Blaise go, he will never come back. If that happens, you will be facing the rest of your life alone, and Blaise and myself will be facing the rest of our lives without you. And that's something all three of us don't want. Goodnight." You walked out the door, closed it, and locked it.

You walked into the common room and found Katie. "Hey Katie," you said. "Listen, you need to spend the night somewhere not in our dorm because Sam needs alone time to think about a big mistake I'm trying to keep her from making."

She looked a bit confused, but said, "Alright," anyway. She knew that you and Sam had your episodes sometimes.

You found Draco. It was quite late by now and the sadness was hitting you hard.

Draco recognized the weary look in your eyes and led you to his bedroom. You both got in bed and snuggled up.

The moment you looked into Draco's eyes, you started crying. He pulled you into his chest and stroked your hair. "Marisa, it's okay. Stop crying," he said.

You looked into his eyes. "I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you," you said. "Sam is so lucky to have Blaise, and she's ready to throw it away over something very stupid."

He pulled you back into his chest and said, "I love you, Reese. You had a long day. Go to sleep, baby. It will be better in the morning."

You immediately closed your eyes and went to sleep, hoping Draco was right.


	12. Anything For You

And before you knew it, you were back at Hogwarts. Everyone was still talking about your party. It was probably the biggest event of the year. Routine easily settled back into place once you were back into school. You like having a routine simply because you liked to know what was going to happen. Bad surprises bothered you more than anything. You were still having a bit of trouble with Potions, but as always, Draco was helping you through it.

It was January tenth. It seemed to be another completely ordinary day. You walked in to Potions and sat down next to Draco. You could tell by the look in his eye that something was wrong. He looked like he was in complete shock.

"Oh my god, Draco, what's wrong?" you asked him. You took his hands.

His expression became less sharp as he looked at you. He sighed. "I guess it's best that I tell you if you don't already know," he said.

You could tell something was really wrong. "Draco, what is it?" You were started to fear the worst.

He must have noticed the look in your eye. "Oh, Marisa, it's nothing about me. Relax." he pulled you closer to him. "It's about one of our friends."

"Who?" you said. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" You had seen Sam and Katie this morning, so it couldn't be them.

"It's Blaise," he said. "Have you ever met his parents?"

"No," you said.

"Well, everyone always thought he was pureblood because Zambini is a long line of pureblood wizards," He said. "But it turns out that he's not. He's halfblood. His mother's a muggle."

You gasped. A few people turned around and looked at you. "And he never told anyone? How did you find out?" you asked.

He pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and pointed to a side article on page six in really small print. It was one of those things about someone's birthday or something that no one read. It said that Blaise Zambini had singlehandedly won the most recent game of Quidditch at Hogwarts. It went a little into his life, saying that his father was Greg Zambini of the pureblood Zambini family and his mother, Elizabeth Zambini, was a muggle from inner London.

"Oh my goodness," you said. "Who noticed this?"

"Pansy," Draco said. "It's just like her to want to ruin someone's life. Everyone knows thanks to her."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" You asked.

"You know Blaise, Marisa," Draco said. "He's quiet, and timid. He was scared that people would think badly of him. And for good reason."

"Well, do you think differently about him now?" you asked Draco. You knew he could be a bit prejudiced sometimes. "He's been your friend forever."

Draco looked into his lap. "I don't think so," he said. "I guess this puts things into perspective for me. He's the same person as before. Maybe blood doesn't matter."

You looked at him. You threw your arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "I knew I loved you," you said.

"I love you too," he said. "But we need to go on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" you asked. You knew this whole Blaise thing could go no where but down.

"Does Sam know?" he asked.

"Oh no," you said. Your pupils got small. Sam would freak out when she found out. She was no muggle lover. "Let's go."

You both ran out of Potions (which was over now) and towards the common room. On the way, you ran into Blaise, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

You pulled him into a corner with Draco at your side.

"Man, what happened?" Draco asked Blaise. "What's wrong?"

"I told Sam," he said. "I figured it would be best if I told her. She completely freaked out. She started yelling that she didn't know who the hell I was, and that she never wanted to see my face again." He was trying really hard not to break down.

"Draco, I'll see you later," you said. You had to take Blaise somewhere so he wouldn't be afraid to break down. He was trying to be a man in front of Draco me:: why do guys do that. Its stupid You took Blaise by the arms and waved your wand above your heads.

You were standing in front of the room of requirement. You paced three times in front of the wall and a door appeared.

"Where are we?" Blaise asked. You were in a room with a nice large couch, a nice warm fire, and a box of tissues.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," you said. "Harry told me about fifth year."

You pulled Blaise to the couch and sat him down. "BLAISE, how could you not tell anyone about this?" you asked.

"I don't know," Blaise said. "I was afraid. You know how Draco is. I didn't want to be deserted."

Blaise was really a lot like you used to be. "Blaise, I know. I have always had a hard time trusting people too. Its hard to make friends when your carrying a heavy secret. But you need to trust people. In this, I mean especially Sam. Right now, she's probably more hurt because you didn't tell her than mad because you're not pureblood," you said.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Because, Blaise, I'm like you. Or I used to be. First I met Sam, which helped, and then I met Draco, which sealed the deal. Draco is your best friend, and believe me, he thinks no less of you. I just talked to him, and this is actually showing him how silly it is to track people's blood," you said.

"But what about Sam?" he said. He looked like he had never lost so much in his life.

"Listen to me Blaise!" you said. "Sam loves you, I know that. You cannot imagine the way she talks about you. You are the first guy she's ever gone out with that treats he like his equal. It means everything to her. You mean everything to her," you said to him. You learned all this from late night interpersonal talks with Sam in the dark.

"Marisa, I love her," Blaise said, tears coming to his eyes and streaking his face. "I don't want to lose her, now or ever." He looked in his lap as tears fell from his face.

You pulled him into a hug. "Blaise I know," you said. "We're going to sort this out." You took him away from your shoulder (that was damp) and looked straight at his face. "But this is what I need you to do. Go find Draco, and tell him how you feel, and not something made up. For real, tell him stuff. You guys are the same. He will understand every word that comes out of your mouth. I am going to go find Sam and talk to her about all of this."

You both walked out the door of the Room of Requirement. Before Blaise turned to walk in the opposite direction as you, you pulled him into another hug. You said into his ear, "Everything's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I know as I say it to you now, you think it's a lie. I know because I've been where you are. But trust me, everything blows over and everything turns out well.

"You are a good friend, Marisa," he said as you guys stopped hugging.

"That's what they say," you said as you walked away.

You burst into your dorm to see Sam on her bed with er chin on her knees, all curled up.

"Sam, we need to talk," you said, sitting next to her. "How could you say that to Blaise? You love him, and he loves you. You damn near broke his heart to pieces."

"HOW COULD HE NOT TELL ME?" she yelled at you.

"Sam you need to calm down," you said. "Your going to have to understand his point of view! Considering the way everyone is reacting, don't you think he should have a reason to be a little scared to tell people?"

"He should be able to trust me," Sam said.

"Sam, he's like me. When we first became friends, it took me a long time to open up to you. And its even harder when your romantically involved with someone. He has everything to lose with you," you said. "He put himself out there to open to you as much as he could. He hasn't told anyone about this before."

"I feel like I don't know who he is anymore," Sam said. "He's not a pureblood? Do we know anyone who's not a pureblood?"

"Harry. Hermione. Tons of people. Our friends!" you said. "Sam, you love Blaise! He's everything to you. You always told how you could feel how special your relationship was."

"Well that was before he was halfblood," Sam said. "Everything's different now. I'm not associated with him anymore."

"Your just going to give up your whole relationship with him?" you said.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"Sam, you guys have something special. You have something life changing. If you let your silly prejudiced get in between you two, It will completely destroy him. He felt like he could trust you and you freaking out will ruin that!" you said.

"I don't care," Sam said.

You sighed. You were done with trying to deal with Sam. She was acting like she had no heart at all. "Listen, Samantha, your being ridiculous and unbelievable. Your also being very stupid if your going to lose Blaise over this. He's the only guy who ever treated you right and I know you pictured you with him on your wedding day. So I'm going to spend tonight with Draco and I'll tell Katie to go stay with Marcus or something. You need to think about everything you and Blaise have and everything you will lose if you are unable to deal with who Blaise is. He didn't ask to be halfblood, and all he ever did to you was love you. And please know that I will think much less of you if you continue to act so insensitive, and this could ruin our friendship. I know I'm being mean Sam, but it's only because I love you, and I need you to be happy. I know your better than how your acting right now, and I won't let you make such an enormous mistake." You flick your wand. "Here's your dinner," you continued, "I have one last thing to say. Just know that if you let Blaise go, he will never come back. If that happens, you will be facing the rest of your life alone, and Blaise and myself will be facing the rest of our lives without you. And that's something all three of us don't want. Goodnight." You walked out the door, closed it, and locked it.

You walked into the common room and found Katie. "Hey Katie," you said. "Listen, you need to spend the night somewhere not in our dorm because Sam needs alone time to think about a big mistake I'm trying to keep her from making."

She looked a bit confused, but said, "Alright," anyway. She knew that you and Sam had your episodes sometimes.

You found Draco. It was quite late by now and the sadness was hitting you hard.

Draco recognized the weary look in your eyes and led you to his bedroom. You both got in bed and snuggled up.

The moment you looked into Draco's eyes, you started crying. He pulled you into his chest and stroked your hair. "Marisa, it's okay. Stop crying," he said.

You looked into his eyes. "I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you," you said. "Sam is so lucky to have Blaise, and she's ready to throw it away over something very stupid."

He pulled you back into his chest and said, "I love you, Reese. You had a long day. Go to sleep, baby. It will be better in the morning."

You immediately closed your eyes and went to sleep, hoping Draco was right.


	13. Suprises Can Be Fun

January 23rd, and Sam had already been gone for almost two weeks. She had finally sent you a letter. It arrived by her brown spotted owl, Jewels. It read::

Marisa!!

I'm having a wonderful time in Paris with Blaise. There's so much history here. It amazing to see all the paintings and sculptures, but even more so I get to share it Blaise. I'm now understanding what you meant when you told me that you learn so much more about someone when you are stay with them while no one else is around. Blaise is even more amazing than I first thought. He's got so much background, kind of like you. I can now understand what you spoke about when you said that you feel so safe and secure falling asleep in Draco's arms. I am feeling the exact same way. I just ish that we never had to leave. How are things at home? Write long letter back! Way down Jewels!

XoXo - Sam

You were so glad that Sam was having a great time. Things were going equally well here at Hogwarts. You wrote her about everything that's been happening::

Sammy!

So glad your having a great time! Everything's fine here without you. Just kidding! We miss all miss you soo much. Sky and I have been talking a lot, and she is just like me. We've become the loud joking twins, almost like Fred and George used to be. Surprisingly, Draco and Harry's relationship had grown larger. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Marcus are always talking Quidditch together, or Hermione, Katie, Sky, Me, and them all hang out and joke around. Harry and Draco spend a lot of time alone, talking about serious stuff. All he tells me is that they talk about me. The snowing has stopped, but been replaced by a horrible rain. It's nice to be inside by a fire and look out at the rain. The Great Lake has deepened a shade, and my eyes have almost matched them. My eyes have never changed color like this. Weird, huh?

We all miss you terribly. See you soon.

Lots of Love!! -Marisa

PS- I put some photos in here that I took the day you left. Enjoy!

You folded the note with the photos and put them into an envelope. You added a waterproofing charm because it was already raining. You conjured a lit candle and poured wax over the fold. You stuck your seal in it that your parents gave you a few years ago. It looks like this::

pic 

You gave it to Jewels. "Give Sam much love!" you said. She flew out the window towards France.

You looked at the clock. Eight o' clock on a Saturday morning, and Draco was still dead asleep. You decided to do something a little mean.

You jumped on Draco in a straddling position and started bouncing up and down on him.

"WAKE UP DRACO!" you yelled.

"Oh my God," Draco said. "Am I still dreaming?"

You laughed. "I'll be in this position any day, baby. Just say the word," you replied. You leaned down and kissed him. He immediately deepened the kiss, getting you both more into it. He flipped both of you over so he was on top and his hands wander across you body. You felt his hand go under your shirt and caress your breast. Draco was being lifted off of you, but you wouldn't let him go. You held on to his shirt and kept your body against his. You both ended up in the air , and your were brutally pulled apart and thrown to opposite sides of the room.

"FUCK!" Draco yelled.

You laughed and started to sing. "I see you windin' and grindin', up on that pole-"

"I know you see my lookin' at you and you already know-" Draco finished as you both walked to each other.

"I wanna fuck you!" you said, grinding on Draco.

He continued, "You already know-"

"I wanna fuck you! You already know, girl," you both sang together.

You both laughed. "Now hmm... who's bright idea was it to give me this bracelet?" you said.

"Don't worry, baby," Draco said. "We'll be married soon enough."

You both started walking to breakfast. "When are you getting married?" you asked Draco. You heard yourself say "married" and it sent shivers down your back.

"When do you want to get married?" he asked you.

"As soon as we can," you said. You meant it.

"After we graduate, then," Draco said. "In the summer."

You smiled as you reach the doors of the Great Hall. You grabbed Draco's hand as you two walked through the doors.

"M-Unit!" Sky yelled.

"S-Gee!" you hollered back.

You and Draco made your way to all your friends (Marcus, Katie, Sky, Harry, Hermione, Ron).

When you got there, Draco immediately put toast in your hand and Harry got behind you and covered your eyes.

"What's going on?" you asked as Harry walked you forward somewhere.

You felt someone take your left hand and another take your right. You recognized Draco on the left and the fat thumb ring on the other made you think it was Sky.

"Don't worry, baby, it's a good surprise," Draco said.

"You know about this?" you asked.

"Oh, we've all turned against you," Sky said. "You better call the police because we're certified molesters."

You were turning left and you heard someone open a door.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?" you asked.

"Hey, love," you heard to voices say in unison.

Harry uncovered your eyes, and there stood your too favorite twins, Fred and George.

You squealed and jumped into there arms. Fred was holding your shoulders and George had your legs.

"Happy to see us?"

"Because we missed you-"

"Very much." (Underlined they said it in unison)

"What are you guys doing here?" you asked as they set you down

"Our Joke Shop has grown more than we expected-"

"So Zonko's Joke Shop is now under-"

"New Management!"

"OH MY GOD! How great for you guys!" you said. "You must be making a fortune! So you live here now?"

"Yes," they said. "You will be seeing a lot more of us," Fred said.

"But how did you get here?" you asked.

"You forget who the original owners-"

"Of the Marauders Map were."

"Of course," you said. "Now, has Harry told you yet?"

Sky picked up on what you were talking about because you guys had been joking about it lately. "No, Marisa, I don't think he has. Harry, why don't you tell Fred and George the good news?" Sky said.

"Wait-"

"Who are you?" Fred and George asked.

"I'm known as Sky from the bay. I just transferred from the US," she said. "And Marisa and I have replaced you at Hogwarts as the knew prank twins. Bitch." You and Sky laughed. "But we're not on that. Harry, tell Fred and George!"

"Tell them what?" he asked.

"Oh, he's so modest," you said. "Harry wants to tell you that he has found love."

"Draco and Harry and engaged to be Joined!" Sky blurted out. Everyone laughed hysterically except Harry and Draco.

"Hey, no we're not!" Harry said.

You went up to him and poked his nose. "Oh, Harry, don't be shy," you said. Draco was staring at you, trying to look cold.

"Oh no, Drakie's mad at me," you said. "But you weren't mad this morning," you whispered in Draco's ear. You feel his want for you radiating from him as you let your body touch his and put your hands on his chest. He brought his hands around you and kissed you passionately.

"Get a room, seriously," Sky said. Everyone else was "ooh"-ing and cat calling.

"Your cheating on me?" Harry said. "I thought our relationship meant more than that!"

Everyone laughed. Draco went over to Harry and smacked him on the head. "Sorry, man. We are just friends," he said. They did that man-hug thing again.

"Woah," Fred and George said.

"What's this Harry?"

"Have you made friends with the enemy?"

"He's not the enemy," Harry said. "He's cool now."

"Your in love," they said.

"Shut up," Harry said. "But for real, we're friends now. All of us." He motioned across the room.

"Thanks to Marisa," Draco said. "She's the one that brought us all together."

"Oh, tear," Sky said, tracing a fake tear on her face. "Malfoy has grown soft on us all."

"Okay, we've established all the news," you said. "But what are we doing today? You guys don't just show up for nothing."

"Well, if you wish to know-"

"There's a big club in Hogsmeade called-"

"'The Red Dragon.' And we are all going," Fred and George said.

"All of us?" Ron asked.

Fred made a big circle with his finger in everyone's direction. "ALL of us!" he said.

Everyone cheered.

"Wait wait, hold it," Sky said. "How are we getting out of Hogwarts?"

"Oh no," you said. "The poor naive newbie." You grabbed her hand and walked her to the statue in the corner of the room. You flicked your wand at it and it opened up.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I know THAT. I was just testing you."

"So when are we leaving?" you asked.

"After dinner," Fred and George said.

"What time is it now?" Hermione said.

"Noon," Draco told her.

"So, we'll all meet here after we have dinner?" you said.

"Okay," was a general utterance from all.

Everyone went about their days as normal. You got a Potions essay out and started to write it in the Great Hall. It had been maybe an hour and a half when Harry burst through the doors, running towards you.

When he reached you, you noticed that he had your book in his hand and he was tearing up. "You didn't tell me that I died in the end," he said.

"Why are you sad?" you asked him.

"This book is so sad," Harry said. "How could you write this? This is the saddest thing I've ever read."

"You didn't like it?" you asked. You thought this might have happened. You looked into your lap.

Harry sat next to you. "No, no, Marisa. I loved it," he said. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever read. Two friends caught in a fight that's someone else's. They lose each other in the emotions of others. They both end up needing each other that it consumes both of them. It's amazing. I just don't know how you could write this without being..." he trailed off.

"What?" you said. "SAD? Maybe? Yes, I was sad, Harry. You stopped talking to me. I didn't know what to think," you said. You frowned. This was such an old subject, you couldn't cry over it anymore.

"Oh, Marisa," Harry said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He put his hand on your shoulder. "I didn't think our friendship meant that much to you."

"Well it did," you said. "It does. Even more so now than before because you and Draco have become so close. And its okay, Harry. It's way done and over with."

There were still tears at Harry's eyes. "Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes, Harry," you said. "And for goodness sakes, stop crying! It's not real. It's a story."

"That's so hard to believe, though," Harry said. "As I read it, I became the unwritten character. It was like they were all my friends, and I could see their feelings. I became so attached to them, I was caught off guard once they were gone."

"I was just listening to my heart," you said. "Now go give that to Draco. I have to finish my Potions essay."

He pulled you off your seat and hugged you. "Your amazing, Marisa," he said. He flicked his wand and handed you the a chocolate bunny from behind his back.

"I'm a sucker for a boy with chocolate," you said. You kissed him on th cheek before he ran off.

"YOU BETTER GIVE THAT TO DRACO!" you said after him.

You heard him laugh as he ran away. You got right back to your Potions essay.

Another hour and you were finished. You were gathering your stuff when Seamus Finnegan came up to you.

"Hey Marisa," he said. "Long time, no talk."

"Yeah," you said. "What's up?"

"Well, first of all, what's with Malfoy and Harry?" he asked.

"They're friends," you said. "And you should give him a chance. What ever happened to Irish Charm?"

"Okay, but there's something more important to discuss," he said. You had a stupid smile on your face because you completely adored his accent. "Your friends with the new girl, Sky?"

"Fo sho," you said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, does she have a boyfriend or anything?" he asked.

"Oh, so I see how it is," you said. "Your not after me lucky charms. Your after hers. Am I right?"

He laughed. "Okay, very funny," he said. "But does she like me? At all?"

"I don't know," you said. "If she's really my twin, than she thinks your accent is extremely adorable. But I'll look into it for you, okay babe?"

"Thanks Marisa," he said. He flicked his wand and pulled a chocolate four leafed clover from behind his back. "A token from the Irish."

He handed it to you and walked off.

"All you Gryffindor boys are whores! You want me to get fat!" you yelled after him. He just laughed.

You finished gathering your stuff and made your way to the Slytherin common room. You went to Draco's dorm. You opened the door to find a teary-eyed Draco next to a your story.

"Oh my God, baby, what's wrong, you said, sitting next to him on his bed.

"I read your story," he said. Tears were streaking his face. "It's amazing. It's the most amazing thing in the world. I swear. It's better than anything I've ever read."

"How did you read it so fast?" you asked. "And You too? Harry was all in tears over it."

"I've always read," Draco said. "I've read everything you've ever heard of and more."

"I didn't know that," you said. "Have you read Romeo and Juliet"

"Of course I have," he said. "Shakespeare is amazing. Hard to understand sometimes, but amazing. One of histories most well kept secrets."

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"He was a wizard."

"NO," you said.

"Oh, yes," Draco said. "But that is not what we're talking about. We're talking about your story. This is one of those books that everyone wants to make into a movie because it would make so much fucking money!"

He kissed you lightly. "This is amazing," Draco said. "I just have one question. In the story, at the very end, it says-"

"I'm love Harry, right?" you said. "It's a story, Draco. Whether it was my subconscious speaking or whatever doesn't matter. I wrote this a long time ago! You can't try and attach this story to the real life events, because it doesn't work. You have to read it and take it for what it is."

"And what is it?" he asked.

"It's art," you said.

He took both your hands and laced his fingers threw yours. "How many stories like this have you written?" he asked.

"I write a story every time something makes me upset. Or I write a story when I simply don't know what else to do," you said. "So about a hundred and twenty seven. Some are short, and some are long, like this one."

"Where are they all?" Draco asked.

"In my room, at my house, in my closet," you said. "They're in this safe that is blocked by every spell anyone has ever heard of. Its also very hard to open. Would you like to see?"

"Yes," he said, "More than anything. I want more."

You laughed. "You sound like your talking to some kind of drug dealer."

"The drug of the soul," he said. "Spider webs woven of those that were lost within the world. Tales born of thy mind and extended upon me."

"That was amazing in itself,," you said. "Did you just make that up?"

"Yes," he said. "So are you going to take me?" he asked.

"I'll take you tomorrow," you said. "I promise. But tonight, we have a place to be. What time is it anyway?"

"Oh, its," Draco pointed his wand to his palm. "It's seven oh three."

"OH SHIT!" you said. "I didn't know it was so late! We have to get ready!"

You started to rush around, going through clothes. You finally picked something out (pic in results). You showered as quick as lightning and threw your clothes on. Thank God for magic, which did your hair for you. You put on more make up than you usually did, but you had to. It was a club.

You could get ready surprisingly fast if you were under some kind of time limit. You finished clipping your shoes and looked at Draco. He was staring at you. "Wow," he said. "You look beautiful.

You pinched his cheek. "What a flatterer," you said. "You ready?"

"Yes," he said.

"Than lets GO!" you said. You grabbed his hand a rushed out the door towards the Great Hall.


	14. Try New Things

You walked into the Great Hall, and you could feel eyes on you. There were guys staring and practically drooling, and Draco was sending them dirty looks. You just smiled at them.

You reached the now conjoined Slytherin-Gryffindor table and sat down with all your friends. Draco put his arms around your waist and pulled you towards him.

"Look, Draco's getting overprotective because all those guys were staring at your tits," Sky said. "And your ass. And your legs. And your—"

"Can we not?" Draco said.

"Uh Oh," Sky said to you. "Someone's getting clingy."

You laughed. "Yeah, Draco. What are you worried about?"

"Let's give him something to be worried about," Sky said, flicking her wand. All the plates on the table moved to the left, clearing a space. She stood on the table and pulled you up with her. She flicked her wand and a stereo appeared on the ground. It was quite huge. You recognized it as the one from her room. She flicked her wand and a song started blaring.

BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY ROCKIN' EVERYWHERE!!

It was Miss New Booty. You both started to break it down on top of the table. You were both shaking your asses and people were crowding around and cheering or whatever. Katie and Hermione got up with you and you all shook it all over so every guy in the place was imagining themselves with all of you in several positions.

All of a sudden Draco, Marcus, and Ron were on the table and pulling you, Hermione, and Katie off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" you said, laughing. Sky was still atop the table dancing. You flicked your wand and the stereo disappeared back into Sky's room.

"Babe, it's time to leave," you said to Sky, who was getting a standing ovation.

"I'm not done!" she said, shaking her ass more. Harry grabbed her and dragged her off the table.

"We'll have more time later!" you said. "But now we have to leave or se will be late!"

You all formed a group and started to walk out of the Great Hall. On your way out, some guy in Ravenclaw said to you, "Où allez-vous mon bébé ? Séjour ici avec moi. _Where are you going my baby? Stay her with me_" He was speaking French.

You replied, "Je ne peux pas. Je dois aller à une partie avec mon petit ami. _I cannot. I must go to a party with my boyfriend_"

You pulled Draco next to you and made a "too bad for you" face at Ravenclaw Person and ran to catch up with everyone else with Draco next to you.

You caught up and you were all soon in the empty classroom.

Everyone was standing around.

"What are you guys waiting for?" you said, stepping forward and flicking your wand, parting the statue.

Sky appeared next to you. "Yeah, let's do this!" she said. She grabbed your arms and you both walked through the porta. You were in a dark tunnel that was dry and not too dirty. You expected not many people came in. You pulled out your wand, thought "Lumos" and the end of your wand lit up the whole tunnel. You started walking with Sky.

"Come on you pansies!" Sky call behind her. Soon following you was Draco with Harry, Katie with Marcus, and Ron with Hermione. Draco soon came up to replace Sky, who floated back next to Harry.

"How cool is the tunnel?" you said. "But it is kind of creepy."

Draco instantly put his arm over your shoulders and pulled you close to him.

"Not so scary now?" he asked.

"Not at all," you said. "Thanks, baby."

"By the way, you look beautiful," Draco said.

You smiled. "I love you," you said.

"I love you more," he said. "And what did that Ravenclaw guy say to you earlier?"

"Oh, he just said that he wanted to bang me hard and fast all night long," you said. "It happens all the time. I jsut said that it would have to be when you weren't paying attention."

"WHAT?" he yelled. "I'm going to fucking curse that—"

"Draco, relax," you said. "I'm just kidding." You smirked.

"Hey that smirk is mine," Draco said. "And your such a little–" he started tickling you in the tummy right where it got you. You were overcome by laughter and you almost collapsed in the narrow corridor.

"Tell me what you really said and I'll stop," Draco said.

"Okay!" you said, still laughing. "STOP!"

He stopped tickling you and you got back upright and continued to walk.

"He said, 'Where are you going, my baby? Stay her with me,'" you said. "And I replied, 'I cannot. I must go to a party with my boyfriend.'"

"For real?" he asked.

"Fo shure, baby," you said. "Where did you learn to say stuff like that?" you asked.

"Oh I've picked up a few things from you," he said.

"Of course," you said. "Cuz your GANGSTA!" You yelled.

"More like wangster!" Sky said back. You both laughed.

You reached the stairs and everyone walked up them into the cellar of Fred and George's shop. You found more stairs and headed up those to find yourself in the main floor of what used to be Zonko's. It was dark, and two shadowy figures popped out from behind the counter.

"Good evening," Fred and George said.

"Are you all ready to—"

Party?" they asked.

They were followed by a chorus of "yeah"'s and "woo"'s.

"Then follow us," they said.

They started out the door and everyone followed as they had said to. Luckily it wasn't raining that night.

Draco took your hand, and he was walking with a hop skippity jump in his step.

"How excited are you?" you asked him. You guys got into a conversation as you walked.

"Well, I'm just ready for a repeat performance of that party at my house," Draco said.

"Is someone a little horny?" you asked.

"Oh come on," Draco said. "You can't deny that you are too."

"Oh, let's think," you said. "Again, whose idea was this bracelet?"

"Marisa," he said. His expression fell a bit.

"I'm just kidding, Dray," you said, getting on your tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. "I love it. It's perfect. I tell the little butterfly all my secrets while everyone else is sleeping."

"Really?" Draco said. "Well did you know that while you asleep, I sing to you?" He looked at you sweetly.

"What?" you said totally surprised. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why can't you sing to me while I'm awake?"

"I just can't. I, I'm…. I'm just…" he trailed off.

"You're self- conscious?!?" you said a little too loud.

"Ssshhhh!" he said, covering your mouth with his hand. "And yes," he said in a hushed tone. He uncovered your mouth. "It's one of those things, you know? Like you with your writing. You like it so much that if someone else didn't, it would crush you. It's so much a part of you, you feel like you have to protect it."

You looked straight at Draco. "How in the world do you read my mind like that?" you asked him. You couldn't believe that he could stand there and tell you that he feels the way you have felt your whole life.

He lifted your left hand that he still held and turned both your hand's over so your hand was facing upward. He ran his thumb over your ring.

"This is the way I figure it," Draco said. "You and I were born with part missing, right? We were born to fill each other's empty space. I was born to give you that ring, and that ring is on your finger only because we are two in the same."

You smiled at him. "How could I be lucky enough to find you?" you asked him.

"I should be the one asking you that," Draco said. "I've always needed you, Marisa. Now I need you more than ever."

Your mouth hung open a bit. You were thinking of what to say when your thoughts were cut by Fred and George's words.

"We're here," they said.

You looked at the building in front of you. It was Silver and red striped, and said "The Red Dragon" across the side in bubbly letters. There was a dragon laying over the words that was puffing little circles of fire into the air.

"Oh my God," you said.

"Someone has never been to a real club," Sky said. She walked to you and linked arms with you, taking you from Draco.

"See you in there!" you yelled over your shoulder at him.

Fred and George led the way, getting all of you guys in. Inside, the music was blaring so kind of techno beat that was very loud. There were flashing lights everywhere, and the bar was lit up neon. You were going to sit down with Sky, but she said, "Ooh, I see a hott person. See you later!" She was off.

"Come see me later! I have something to tell you later!" you yelled after her. She gave you a thumbs up and disappeared into the masses.

You found Draco standing by the bar. "Hey," you said. "Sorry about that. You ready to party?"

"In a minute," he said. The bar guy handed him a drink. It was bright red and was emitting a frosty smoke from the top.

"What. Is. That," you asked Draco.

"Its called a Sectumsempra," Draco said. "It's harsh, but that's the way I like it."

"I want one!" you said. The bar guy appeared and handed you one.

"At the count of three?" Draco said.

"Alright," you said.

"Onetwothree!" he said.

You down a hefty gulp from the thick glass. It felt kind of like needles pricking the inside of your mouth, but it glided down your throat once you swallowed.

"Wow," you said. "That's my kind of drink."

"Now finish it so were can shows these people how its done," Draco said.

You both drank your drinks down and made your way to the center of the dance floor.

Nine turned to ten turned to eleven as you and Draco made the club steam. You were taking it in every direction on Draco, and he was loving it. You loved to make his breath heavy. It was almost like you had some control on him, but you know that whatever he felt towards you was what you felt for him. When you were three seconds from naked, Sky appeared. "Oh man," she said. "Detach yourself please."

You took your mouth off Draco's and looked at her. You laughed a bit and tried to regulate your breathing. "Hey," you said.

"Is this a bad time to have that talk?" she said.

"No, no," you said. "Not at all." You turned to Draco and took his hand. "I have to go talk to her. It's semi- important," you said. "Go find Harry. Make sure he's having fun. And if he's not, get him a Sectumsempra. It'll make him have fun." You kissed him on the cheek and his mouth immediately moved to your neck. You were getting lost in the feeling as he gently kissed you on your neck when you realized Sky's hand was still in yours.

"Baby," I have to go," you said into his ear. You backed away from him. "I love you," you said. "I'll come find you in a few minutes."

You walked towards the bar with Sky.

"I love you too, Marisa," you heard Draco say. You wondered how you heard him because he was far away. You turned around and looked at him questioningly. He looked excited maybe because you could her him. Then he looked at you, as if to say "Later." You knew you'd know soon enough.

You reached the bar with Sky. You sat at a bar stool and she sat next to you. You ordered two Sectumsempras and gave one to Sky.

"Drink that," you said. "It's great."

"IS this why your all.." she started giggling in an uncontrollable way.

"I am not!" you said. "Now drink it, because your going to need it for the following conversation."

She stared at the drink for a second and then downed a sip. "Okay, now what is it that you need to talk to me about?" She drank more of her drink. You knew she loved it.

"You know Seamus, right?" You asked.

"Yeah, duh," Sky said. "He's cool. He's nice. Why?"

"Well, let me put it this way," you said. "Seamus is after your lucky charms."

Sky nearly spit Sectumsempra all over you. "Are you serious?" she asked. She wasn't giggling or anything. She looked horror stricken.

"What's wrong?" you asked. "He's nice, and cute, and he has the whole Irish thing going for him."

"No, its not that," she said. She looked at you like this had happened before. "Listen, I probably should have told you this in the first place. And I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to yell it at you."

"Okay?" you said.

"Here it goes," Sky said. She sighed. "I LIKE GIRLS." She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Really?" you asked. "For real? You're a lesbian?"

"Yes," she said. You had never seen her so serious. "And I have my eye on a couple people."

"For real?" you said again. At Hogwarts? Who?"

"Well, for one, Casey Francs," she said. "She's a Gryffindor. Know her?"

"Oh, yeah. The girl with deep red hair and blue eyes?" You said. She nodded. "I know of her. She's kind of quiet."

"We're kind of friends," Sky said. "We talk at night and stuff. I don't really know if she likes girls, but there's one."

"Who else?" you asked. This was kind of exciting.

"Cho Chang, she's in Ravenclaw," she said.

"NO WAY," you said. "That's hilarious."

"What?" she asked.

"Harry fancied her fourth year," you said. "But she was with this other guy who died as an accessory of a Harry-Voldemort encounter. They almost had a thing in fifth year but if was really stupid."

"Oh," she looked to the left. "There goes one."

"Oh no," you said. "Cho never seemed like the kind of person that could walk in a straight line."

"And one comes back," she said. "Ch-ching." She popped her non-existent collar.

"Yeah, your pimpin'," You said. "Marisa has a question. Would you ever like, like me or something?"

"Well, I try not to make a habit of liking STRAIGHT PEOPLE," Sky said. "And even more so, those who are ENGAGED."

"Right," you said, laughing. "Now lets go find Draco and Harry." You had both finished your drinks. Two Sectumpsempras in, you could feel yourself become a bit lighter and a bit tipsy. You decided that if anything, you would drink one more drink, but that was all. Anymore and you would completely forget everything that was happening. You took Sky's hand and searched went down the bar until you found Draco and Harry. You knew they would be no where else.

"Hey guys," you said.

"Hey baby," Draco said, pulling you into his lap (he was sitting on a bar stool).

You looked Sky in the eyes. "Can I tell them?" you mouthed to her.

"I will," she said.

"You will what?" Harry asked.

"She'll tell you," you said.

"Tell us what?" Draco said.

"I like girls," Sky said. Whatever Harry was drinking splattered on the nearest wall.

"Huh?" he said.

I...LIKE...GIRLSSSSSSS," she said, annunciating heavily.

"Woah," Draco said. His mouth was near you ear.

"Poor Seamus," Harry said.

"Wait, you knew about that?" you asked Harry.

"Uh, duh," Harry said. "I have to see him every night."

"So do you think Marisa is hott?" Draco asked.

"Draco!" you said. "That's totally-"

"Yes," she said. "She's like the hottest one here."

Your jaw hung open and you stared at Sky.

"Would you make out with her right now?" Draco asked.

"DRACO," you said. "For real, don't say-"

"Yes," she said. "We're both drunk out of our minds anyway."

"I'm tipsy, I don't get drunk," you said.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Sky said.

"Do it," Draco said. "Make out, right now. Go ahead."

"Draco!! What are you saying?" you asked.

"Come on Marisa," he said. "It will be... fun." he laughed.

You were standing now. "Draco, I don't think-"

You were interrupted by Sky's mouth on yours. You were completely panicked at first. Your eyes were wide open. You realized you couldn't deny the fact that you were liking it, so you closed your eyes and let your arms wrap themselves around Sky's waist. She was moving her hands down and you felt her pull you towards her with her hands on your ass. You let her tongue enter your mouth as she slipped her thumbs into your belt loops. You don't know why, but your hands, on there own accord, had made there way under Sky's shirt and were running up and down her back.

You were letting yourself surrender to the feeling when your sense kicked in. You quickly parted from Sky and took two steps back. You put your hand to your head and ran your fingers threw your hair. You could feel your face contorting into a scared kind of face as you stared at Sky. You looked over at Draco and Harry. There mouths were hanging open.

"You enjoyed that!" Draco said.

"Yeah you did!" Harry said.

"Is my baby switching teams on me?" Draco asked.

"No, I didn't enjoy it," you said weakly. You knew you were lying, and you couldn't lie worth anything.

"Bull Shit!" Draco said. "To hell you didn't! You had your hands up the back of her shirt."

"Uh...no," you said, still trying to deny it. You went up to the bar. "Hey, can I have a Sectumsempra with extra whatever is the alcoholic part? Thanks."

The bar guy brought you your drink and you drank half of it in one gulp.

You looked back at Draco, Harry, and Sky. Harry had a stupid smile on his face, Draco's mouth was still open, and Sky was just kind of smiling.

"Come here," Sky said. "She turned you so that her back was to the boys. "Listen, you are drunk out of your mind, and that's all. Whether or not you like girls... Well, it's up to you whether or not you want to explore there or not."

"I.. I.." You tried to find something to say. "Yes?"

"Yes," She said. She took your hand. "Nothing between friends?"

"Yeah," you said. You drank the rest of your drink.

"Hello?" Draco said. "Over here! Your fiancé!"

You walked over to Draco. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry," you said. "Things get crazy when there's three Sectumsempras in your system."

He picked you up and put you on his lap. He was holding you like you were baby, and he put his face above yours so he was looking down at you.

"Have you always liked girls, and not told me about it?" Draco asked.

"No, of course not, baby," you said. "It's really just the whole excitement of the night."

"So your not switching teams on me?" he asked.

"No," you said.

"In that case, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," Draco said.

"Same here," Harry said. Draco punched him on the arm.

"Jeez Potter, she's my girl," Draco said.

"Hey, I'm just admiring," Harry said.

Everyone laughed. You giggled a little longer than everyone else.

"What time is it?" you asked.

Draco pulled out his wand. 'It's one."

"The night is still HELLA YOUNG!" You said, standing up and throwing your arms in the air.

"Wow, now how much have you drank?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," you said.

"My ass," Sky said.

You grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. You turned around and ran yourself up and down Draco. You started up where you left off, taking it in every direction possible, almost hitting the ground for him. All of a sudden, someone was pulling you up. You were in between Draco and Sky. Sky was going all over you in the front, and you were putting all you had on Draco in the back.

"What are you doing?" you asked Sky.

"Having fun," she said. "Like I said, you're the hottest one here."

"Of course," you said. You let your dancing go wherever it wanted. You were all over Draco and Sky at the same time. You had no idea how you had the capacity to handle two people at once, so you lent it to the alcohol (another reason to become a raging alcoholic).

Draco was getting protective. He had his hands around your middle now. He was radiating jealousy. You could always feel his emotions coming off of him.

You turned around to Draco. "Baby, don't be jealous," you said. "See the ring? You know what it means."

"What does it mean?" Draco asked.

"It means I love you and you alone above everything," you said.

"MARISA?" Sky said. "IT"S THREE IN THE MORNING."

"Oh shit," you said. "I got lost in whatever you were putting on me."

"I'll give you a clue," Sky said. "It starts with an 'L'."

You laughed. "Let's get everyone else."

Draco put both his hand on your hips and walked behind you. Sky stood next to you and held your hand.

You found Hermione on top of Ron on a couch. "Time to leave!" you yelled at them.

They got up and continued with you. You found Marcus and Katie dancing. "Come on love birds, its three," Sky said.

You finally found Harry, Fred and George together at the bar. "Time to leave," Ron said. "I think twelve drinks is the limit." You giggled in the too much alcohol way.

"Definitely," Fred and George said, eying you.

You all made your way outside. It was a nice night, but it was kind of cold. Draco's arm went over your shoulder, which remedied the cold.

"How was everyone's night?" Katie asked.

"Fun," Hermione and Ron said.

"Crazy," Fred and George said.

"You two missed the hottest thing," Harry said.

"Oh?" they said.

"First of all, I'm a lesbian. Let's establish that before Harry tells you," Sky said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ron yelled. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and smiled at Sky.

"It's cool," Sky said.

"That's not even the important part!" Draco said.

"Sky and Marisa KISSED!" Harry said. "For a REALLY long time!"

"And Marisa was loving it!" Sky said.

"SKY?" you said. "What the fuck?"

"How is it-"

"That the twins-"

"Miss out on all the good things?" Fred and George said.

"Hey, I'll do it again if Marisa will," Sky said

"Oh yes," Draco said. "We're doing this again."

"Draco?" you said. "You were the one who was freaking out about it."

"You said what you said and that's good enough for me," Draco said. He kissed you on the cheek and pushed you in the middle of the now formed circle in front of Fred and George's shop.

Sky was already in the middle.

She threw her arms around your neck at kissed you just like before, her hands went in the same places, and so did yours. You let the kiss go on until you came back to earth, seeing camera flashes and cat calls.

"What the fuck?" you said, looking at Fred and George.

"Oh Baby," Fred and George said. They were looking at the screen of a digital camera.

"Can we use this picture-"

"For the cover of one of our lesbian love potions?" They asked.

"Knock yourself out," Sky said.

"Huh?" you said.

"Love-"

"You need to-"

"Go to bed," Fred and George said.

"Enough said," Draco said. "Say goodnight, Marisa, its time to leave."

You went to Fred and George and gave them a large hug and a kiss on the cheek each. "You guys better come visit a lot!" you said.

"Always, love," They said.

You hugged Katie, Marcus, Hermione, and Ron. You didn't know why, but you felt like hugging everyone. You went to Harry and hugged him. "I love you, Harry," you said. You laughed. "You're a great friend."

Then you went to Sky and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "And you're the kind of friend everyone needs," you said to her.

She laughed. "Yeah," she said. "And if every girl was as open as you, I would be in heaven, no lie."

You laughed and went back to Draco. "Let's go," you said.

He smiled at you and kissed you lightly. "I love you," he said. He scooped you up and you both waved to everyone. He waved his wand above his head and you were both in his dorm.

"Woah," you said. "How did you learn how to get into Hogwarts?"

"My dad taught me," Draco said. "You never know when you'll need it."

He put you down on the ground and you peeled your clothes off and got straight into bed in your underwear.

Draco did the same and pulled you into his arms. In the cold night, it was great being in his arms. It was still your favorite thing.

"So we have a few things to talk about," Draco said.

"Mkay," you said. "Number one. If you still wanna, tomorrow, we can go to my house and see my works."

"Of course," Draco said. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. Now number two. Do you like girls? For real?"

"I don't know," you said. "But at this point, it doesn't matter."

"How does it not matter?" Draco asked.

"Well, I have you, and your not a girl," you said. "So whether or not I like girls isn't going to play a role in the rest of my life."

Draco pulled you closer to him. You could tell that made him happy. "Number three," you said. "How could I hear you when you were whispering?" you asked.

"I said it inside your head," Draco said. "I don't know how. I'm thinking the bracelet though. My mom said that if I gave the bracelet to the right person, it will give us special connections over time. I figure this is one of them."

'Cool' you said into Draco's head, just to see if it worked.

'Yep. It Is cool' he said back.

"Number four," Draco said. "Your story made me cry. I haven't cried since I was eleven. That is good, Marisa."

"I will write for you someday if you want me to," you said.

"I'd love that," Draco said. "But let's wait till we're married."

"Why?" you asked.

"Because everything will be easier," Draco said. "I have an inheritance. You can write all day if you want to. I'll work with all our friends. It will be great."

"What day do you want to get married?" you asked Draco.

"How about... July twelfth?" he said.

"Perfect," you said. "But let's go to bed. If you really want to see all my works, we have a long day ahead of us."

'Night, baby. I Love you,' Draco said in your head.

"I love you too," you said out loud.

You put your head in that special place on Draco's chest. You quickly fell asleep, waiting for the next day to start.


	15. Eccentric Writer

You woke up to an overcast morning, luckily with no rain. You looked at Draco, who was still asleep. You watched him breath steadily. He looked calm. It made you smile. You kissed him on the forehead and tried to wiggle out of his arms without waking him. The second you stood up, you were feeling last night's party. You got your wand, pointed it to your forehead, and said a spell to dissolve the headache. You went over to Draco and did the same so he would feel good when he woke up.

You sat down on Draco's bed and thought about last night's events. You couldn't believe you kissed Sky. You wondered if you had really enjoyed it or if it was the alcohol and hormone levels. You decided not to think about it. When things happened, you tended to try to avoid them rather than let them consume you. You were happy that Fred and George were going to be near. Nothing feels better than a close friend. You heard rustling next to you. You looked over at Draco. He was smiling at you.

"Good morning," you said.

"I was singing to you last night," Draco said. He sat up next to you. "We got home and you were out like a light. Some party, huh?"

"No kidding," you said. "What were you singing?" you asked.

"Do you know the song If God Made You?" Draco asked. "It's by Five For Fighting."

"Sing it to me!" you said. "Oh please Draco." You curled up in Draco's lap.

"Marisa," Draco said. "I-"

"Please," you said. "It would make me happy."

"Alright," Draco said. "Fine." You smiled at him. He took you out of his lap and laid you down next to him over the covers on his bed. He brought you into his chest the way you normally sleep. You smiled again, this time to yourself.

"Ready?" Draco said.

"Yes," you said.

He started to sing, "Hey kid, Your time has come to change. I need you more than I've needed anyone anyway. Hey kid, I know it won't be long. The captain's called, I'm gonna see you back where we belong. See something inside me is breaking. Something inside says there's somewhere better than this. Sunset sailing on April skies. Bloodshot fire clouds in her eyes. I can't say what I might believe. But if God made you he's in love with me. Hey kid, the wishers count it all. Now give me a sign, give me anything I won't tell a soul. Hey kid, will you hold me when I sleep, and will you find me when the tide decides that I gotta leave. Now something inside me is breaking, but something inside says there's somewhere better than this. Sunset sailing on April skies. Bloodshot fire clouds in her eyes. I can't say what I might believe. But if God made you he's in love with me."

Your smile widened. Draco had the most beautiful you had ever heard. It was like still water on a peaceful pond. It was fluent and simple. He didn't do any complicated runs or anything. He just sang, and it came out perfect. Draco was lifting you head from your chin. He looked in your eyes, searching for a reaction. He saw the smile on your face and relaxed a bit. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you have the most amazing voice ever," you said. "And I love you more than anything. Not that I didn't before. I'm just adding that in."

He matched you smile and leaned down and kissed you lightly. You could feel his happiness.

He parted from you. "So when are we leaving?" Draco asked

"After breakfast," you said. "Or I would die of hunger."

He laughed. "Of course. That's my baby," he said. "My baby that is not switching teams on me?"

"NO," you said. "No. I plead Under the Influence so I cannot be liable for any of my actions."

"Lie," Draco coughed.

"It is not, okay?" you said. You pouted. "It doesn't even matter." You stood up and put your pants on.

Draco came up behind you and spun you around. He put one arm around your waist and used the other to play with your hair. He was twirling a strand around his finger. He looked into your eyes. "I'm sorry," He said. "I was joking."

"Hey, it's okay," you said. You kissed him for a long time. "It's not a big deal. Its just me being weird like I normally am."

"Okay," he said, smirking. "Let's go to breakfast."

You both finished getting dressed and made your way to the Great Hall. When you got there, you found a spot next to Sky. You started in on some eggs. Everyone looked hung over. Draco sat down next to you and buttered some toast.

"Some party, huh?" you said to everyone. Some people groaned while you put more eggs in your mouth.

"I should be saying that to you," Sky said quietly to you. She smiled at you.

"No flirting with my fiance, you," Draco said. He put his arm around you and pulled you towards him.

"Don't be jealous, Drakie," Sky said. "Marisa and I are just friends. Honest."

""Yeah," you said "See!' You quickly grabbed sky's hand and put your held hands in the air.

Before you knew it, Draco was on his feet and had picked you up by your middle, dragging you away from the table.

"Put me down!" you yelled at Draco while you laughed.

He set you down on your feet, spun you around, and kissed you.

You heard footsteps stop in front of you. You parted from Draco to see Harry standing there, smiling at you.

"How does Sky's saliva taste, Draco?" he said.

"FUCKING GOOD!" Sky yelled from her seat.

'And I know it,' you said inside Draco's head.

"Hey!" he said.

"I'm getting better at that!" you said. "You have to admit."

'Your right,' he said in your head.

'BALLIN' you said back.

You remembered Harry. "So what's up, Harry?" you said. He was looking at you funny.

"Don't know what just happened, but whatever," he said. "What are you doing today? All of us were going to go help Fred and George set up their shop."

"Oh Harry, I'd love to," you said. "But Draco and I have plans."

"Oh," he said. "What are you guys doing that you couldn't do in front of us?"

'Each other,' Draco said in your head.

You tried to contain your laughter. "We're.. Uh, going to my house," you said.

"Nut your parents aren't there, are they?" he asked. "There's that big broom convention near Dublin in Ireland."

"Exactly, they're not home," you said. "We're going to see something much better than my parents. I'll let Draco tell you about it later."

Without letting him ask any questions, you turned around, took Draco's hand, and walked out of the Great Hall. At the last second, you flicked your wand and stole Harry's toast."

"HOLLEY!" you heard Harry yell.

You laughed and ran out the front doors of Hogwarts with Draco next to you, still holding his hand. You kept running across the grass until you reached the Lake.

You turned to Draco. "Do you know where I live?" you asked him.

"No," he said. "But I always thought you lived in the country somewhere."

"What makes you think that?" you said. Naturally, he was right, but you wanted to know how.

"I know you love the city, and I know you didn't grow up well," he said. "Therefore you want to live in the opposite place. I know you love the city from your story."

'What else did you learn from my story?' you asked him inside in his head. You looked into his eyes and took both his hands.

'You love to love someone without having to be physical all the time,' he said back in your head. 'Sometimes you just want to talk about things. Sometimes serious personal things, and sometimes just random silly things. You love to be held, near someone, to know that they will never leave.' He put his arms around your waist. 'But I knew that already. You need to know what you're going to do the rest of your life. You refuse to be in a place where you don't know what to do or where to go next. More than that, you have a need to trust people. You need to know that what someone is telling you is the truth. You need to know that people will keep their promises. But most of all, you need to know how people feel about you. You hate secrets.'

"How did you do that?" you asked him quietly. You were shocked.

"Your characters are based on you," he said. "This is what worries me."

"How?" you asked.

"In the end, Harry kills himself," Draco said.

"You can't take it too seriously," you said. "It art, but you can't try to attach it to the real world. It's all figurative."

"That still worries me," he said.

"It's all in the past," you said. "You have nothing to worried about now. I've never been happier than I am now. Now lets go to my house."

You put your arms around his middle and apparated him to the driveway in front of your house.

Your house wasn't the humblest.

It was five stories tall and was surrounded by one hundred acres of grass and pool. I was painted a salmon color, mostly because your mother loved the color. All the accents were gold. You always thought the house was so eccentric, but at least it wasn't pitch black like Draco's.

"Wow," draco said. "Your house is huge."

"Yeah well," you said. "A price to pay when you'll have everything you could want all your life. Anything money can buy, anyway."

"And for everything else, there's Draco," he said.

You laughed and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Oui. Now onto my room," you said. You apparated him again and you were in your room. Fifth floor, door straight to the roof, two huge closets, private bathroom, everything you wanted. You didn't like to have many things in your room. You had your bed, a desk with a computer, a set of drawers. That was all. You went to one of your closets and stood in front of it.

Draco came behind you. "It's in there?" he asked he took your hand and stood next to you.

"Yep," you said. You grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open. Behind it was another door, but it was metal and shiny. It every inch was covered in symbols, but it didn't appear to have any way to open it.

"This safe has been certified harder to get into than Gringott's," you said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," you said. "No one know about it but you, me, and who I got it from."

"Who got it for you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," you said. "It showed up in my room one day. It had a note that said, 'Maybe someday I will get to meet you. I used to use this for what I know you will use it for. Use it well.'"

"Do you know have any idea who it could have been?" Draco asked.

"Yes," you said. "It's one of two people. It was either my grandmother who died two years ago, or it was..."

"Who?" Draco said.

'Your mother,' you said in hiss head.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," you said. "See, I have this feeling. Our parents are friends. I think our relationship was meant to happen."

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked.

"Think about it Draco," you said. "Remember the way your mother looked at me? It was like she had seen me before. Plus, your mother is the same as I am."

"What do you mean?" Draco said.

You flicked your wand, conjuring up a book. The cover said, "What Webs We Weave, by Larissa Nnaurc."

"Have you ever read this book?" you asked. "Nevermind, of course you have. It is one of my favorite books. Beautifully written, extremely articulate-"

"A lot like the way you write," Draco said.

"Yes," you said. "Now look at the author."

"Larissa Nnaurc. What does it mean?" he said.

"Recall that your mother's maiden name is Luna," you said. You took your wand and wrote the authors name in the air.

**Larissa Nnaurc**

You waved your wand and the letters all rearranged to say::

**Narcissa Luna**

"Oh. My. God," Draco said. "How did I not see this?"

"It's an artist thing, I think," you said. "Your mother, without a doubt, wrote this book. And without a doubt, she sent me this. And without a doubt, she wanted you to be with me."

"Wow," Draco said. "I owe my mother way more than I thought I did."

"How's that?" you asked.

"If she picked you, than I definitely owe her everything," he said.

You kissed Draco lightly. "You're the best," you said.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Now are we going to open this thing or what?" He pointed to the safe.

"Okay," you said. "I'm going to teach you how to open it."

"What?" Draco said. "Isn't it really hard?"

"It's only hard if you don't know how to open it," you said. "Now how do you think you open it?"

"Uh.." Draco said. "It must be magic because it doesn't appear to have anything to open it. And it must have something to do with the symbols all over the door because there's nothing else on the door."

"See, you're a third of the way there already," you said. "Now look at the symbols. What do they look like to you?"

"Hmm," Draco said. "It looks like a mix of a whole bunch of different languages."

"Your smarter than you give yourself credit for," you said. "Regarde. _look_." You ran your fingers over the text. "French, Italian, Braille, Japanese, German, Russian, anything you could think of."

"I'm not following," Draco said. "How does this help me open it?"

"You have to tell the story," you said. "What is the story about, Draco?"

"An artist?" he asked.

"Of course," you said. "Like I said, you're smart. Now I will tell you the story. It's not very long, but once you know it, you can unlock everything."

You flicked your wand and your broom appeared. It was a custom Firebolt, painted black with a green leather seat. You sat sideways on it and floated up to the top of the safe. "Now listen carefully. You have to say it in English for it to unlock. It will only unlock if you feel the story, if you let yourself think about the story. You can't be thinking of anything else, or it will not work. You can't be wanting to open the safe to do bad things with what's inside. You just have to forget everything and make the story mean everything. You almost..."

"Have to be an artist," Draco said. "Or an artist's fiance."

"Yes," you said. "Now listen." You took a deep breath. You knew this story twelve times over, and it was your favorite. "There was a girl." as you ran your finger over the words, they glowed. "Now this girl kept to herself. She lived alone in a tall apartment building in a city. She stared out the window of her apartment, looking at the city and all the people in it. She stared at her left ring finger and willed for a ring to appear there. She used to have one from a love she still loved. But as it goes, love loves and love's lost and love leaves to never come back. Now this girl was a writer, a senile and evil and eccentric writer, for when you are an artist, you are not crazy, but eccentric. Everyday this girl wrote. She spun stories around her finger of people she wished she was, and people who were luckier than she. The strange thing this girl did was lock all her writing in a safe so no one could ever read it. There was a time when maybe the world could see what she wrote, but that day had not come any day she lived.

"Now this girl hardly ever spoke to people, but when she saw a face that told her something, she would ask them what they wished for. If ever in her power, she would make their wish come true. If it killed her, she would do it. She made other people happy because she couldn't be. And in this, her money would disappear. She didn't take much to live, but being a wish-giver, a star, a tunnel, a weed, she lost what money she had. When she needed the money back, she would paint a very large painting of whatever her heart told her to paint and sold it to the person who would pay the most. The world was on there toes to get her paintings because she painted one painting for every few years, yet the only thing anyone knew about her was the signature at the bottom of the painting. That couldn't even lend her name. This painting gave her money enough for a few more years to lay on the floor facing upwards, listen to the news buzz on the TV, write, listen to songs she hated but listened to because they were tunes of better times.

"Staring out the window, she watched people walk by. She pressed her nose on the glass when she saw someone of interest. Once they passed her door, she left the window and wrote for hours. But never did the words reach anyone. Words of Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, or anything you could think of. Jumbles of papers, languages, color coded, it was all so confusing. She understood, and her alone. One day, maybe someone would understand. But the day had not come any day that she lived when it was the right day to make people understand.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? _What do you want?_ This girl asked herself. She could never figure it out, was that why she was so eccentric? Sometimes on bad nights, she would steam up her whole apartments and draw on her wall of glass window with her fingers. She told stories to anyone who would look. She turned on a red light that was cloded in the steam but went through the spaces she had drawn. Her neighbors wondered, but they never asked. They just enjoyed it and left to herself, where she was at her best.

"This girl's safe held pages enough to equal more books than you have ever read in your life. Every night the girl put in what she wrote for the day, locked it away, and changed the combination to this huge safe. Some nights when she felt very alone, she would go in the safe and read a few stories and cried because of what the pages told her. After these day, she wouldn't move all day. She wrote, and drank vodka and wrote, spilled vodka and wrote, and got a new bottle and wrote. She fell asleep on the floor next to her vodka and paper on her pure white carpet. She spent these days alone, as she spent all her days. Going outside to get mail is all she ever did. She got food from a Chinese place down the road every night. The little Chinese delivery guy was the only one who ever saw her, which may have been why they became friends. He stopped only bringing her Chinese, but brought her other food she asked for. To be an eccentric is to be it in every sense. She always felt for a different food, and the little Chinese man brought it for her. He always brought a fortune cookie. 'All food comes with good fortune,' he would say. She had a wall where she taped all the fortunes. They were good for stories. She paid him more than it was worth. Because they were friends, and friends do things for each other. He didn't know that she knew he had a family to take care of. A nice wife and two little girls.

"But he did nice things back for her. He knew that she loved tea. This girl had a huge cabinet in her kitchen what was full of every tea you have heard and not heard, seen and not seen. If he found a nice tea, he bought her a box of it and gave it to her. This is how she got so many Oriental teas that weren't in English. She brewed tea for herself every night, whatever kind her mood said to drink. At the bottom of the pages, she wrote what tea she drank that day.

"This was this girl's life as she knew it. She lived for her art and she died for the life she tried to escape. This day, there were police cars surrounding her house. She was on her pure white carpet, both her wrists slit. The combination to her safe was carved into her right hand. Her left had a circle around her ring finger, as if to be a ring. On her chest was a note. The note was for this boy, this boy whom this girl still loved. This boy of love loved, love lost, love left to never come back. This boy who gave her a ring, but took it back. This boy that still loved this girl too late to tell her so.

"It was a Saturday. This boy lived alone in a tall apartment building in a city. He walked outside to get his mail. He saw police cars around the house across the street. At that moment, he knew. He always thought about this girl that lived across the street, and his heart came up with the idea that it might be this girl he still loved, which was why he didn't believe it. But at that day, he knew he had listened to his heart too late to fix anything.

"This boy forgot the mail and ran across the street. He ran into the house and looked upon the lifeless face of his one and only love. He felt his eyes grow moist. He kneeled next to her and looked at he face. She looked so pained before, and now she seemed calm. He noticed the note on her chest. It had his name on the front. He took it and opened it. This is what it said::

"' Please forgive me for what I have done, but I had no idea how else I could get you to cross the street and come talk to me. I don't know what happened to us, or why you left so suddenly. I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, but unfortunately that can't be anymore. All I wanted my whole life was for that ring back. I know we were young, and I know we grew up. But I still loved you. I always will. I just wanted to tell you that. How it ends up, this must serve as my last will and testament, for how rushed these sort of decisions tend to be. I want you to have everything. That's all. No discussion. It's all yours. I just need one last thing from you. I need you live. I need you to live so you could do what I couldn't. I need you to take all my works, all my story, every web I weave, and get it into the world. Make more money than you can do anything with. Be happy. Be as happy as you can be, at least. And if I can ask for one more thing, I would like my ring back.'

"This boy looked up at this girl. She was still lifeless, she would be lifeless five times over if he looked up again. And there was nothing he could do. He was too late. So he took the ring from his pocket, which he carried with him everywhere, running his fingers over it, remembering how happy he used to be. He slid it onto her ring finger, over her cut. He cried and cried. He opened her safe and cried. He read her stories and cried. He published them all and cried. He made money and cried. He gave most of the money away and he cried. He lived in her apartment that smelled like her, and cried. He made wishes that didn't come true and cried. He lived and cried. And cried, and got old. That's how he lived. He lived in tears. He lived in tears because...

"There once was a girl." The last line glowed. You were now floating down by the ground on your broom. You came out of the story and back into the real world. It was so easy to get lost into these things. You floated away from the door and hopped off your broom. Slowly, a handle materialized on the left side of the door.

You looked at Draco. He wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"Did you write that?" he asked.

"Yes," you said. "Why?"

"It's great," he said. "But its sad."

"It's a sad world, honey," you said. "Now are we going to open this thing or what?"

"Alright," Draco said. He smiled at you. You took both your hands and backed you to the door. He spun you around and put your hands on the handle. Then he put his hands over yours. With a large tug, the door opened.

Woah," Draco said. It was a lot bigger in there than it looked like from the outside. There was one pink comfy looking chair, one floor to ceiling bookshelf of books by other authors, and one shelf covered in stacks of paper and staples that were all by you. If you stared at it long enough, you could realize how organized it was, but at first glance, it just looked messy.

"Come on," you said. You took Draco's hand and took him inside with you. You closed the door behind you. "This is where I spend most of the summer," you said. "Or most of my time when something happens. I have taken it to Hogwarts before."

"Where in the world did you keep it?" Draco asked.

"The Room of Requirement," you said.

"Of course," he said. "Who doesn't keep stuff there?"

"Anyway, these are the books I like," you said, gesturing to the shelf of books written by other people. "And these are the books I love," you said, gesturing towards your shelf of papers.

"Now what do you want to read first?" you asked Draco.

"Do you have anything illlustrated?" Draco asked.

"Yes," you said.

"You draw too?" Draco asked you.

"Oh yes," you said. "You were listening to that story, weren't you? I draw, oh yes I draw. Drawing tells a story as much as writing does."

"I want to see," he said.

You went up to your shelf and looked at the vast collection of papers. They were in alphabetical order. You went over A and B until you got to C.

"Carmen," you said. You pulled out a stack of papers. The front sheet said "Carmen" on it.

"This is Carmen," you said. "Carmen is one of my first stories. Carmen is an artist who draws pictures of herself."

Draco was already sitting on your pink chair. You went and sat on his lap. Draco put his head at you shoulder so he could see. He reached around your stomach and kept his hand on your thighs.

"Lean back," he said. You did as he said, letting your back fit into his chest. "Good, " he said. "Now your more comfortable."

"I love you, you know that right?" you asked him.

"Yes," he replied. "As you know I love you."

"You smiled. "Now let me tell you about Carmen," you said. You opened the book and flipped through the pages as you spoke. "Carmen was a girl. He father divoroced her mother when she was twelve. Her mother wanted Carmen to do what she wanted always and forever. She had her life planned out for her. She was very controlling, even insane. Carmen's father knew she would never be good for Carmen, and never had been. He got full custody of Carmen. Carmen loved her father more than anything, as he loved her. They weren't those people who told each other or anything. They just had each other, and they had a good life.

"Now Carmen was sixteen now. She had lots of friends. She was happy, until something awful happened. Her mother just got out of a mental institute, and she was fighting to get Carmen back. Carmen didn't was to see her mother. Her mother was verbally abusive to her before her parents got divorced. She was scared. She brought back an old friend. Drawing." You turned the picture. It was a picture of a girl with jet black hair and green eyes standing on a hill in front the ocean and a bridge. "Carmen drew pictures of herself. They were like this at first. Her standing somewhere, just looking. Not happy, not sad, just there. On hills, on streets, in fields, looking out windows.

"By the day, things go worse and worse for Carmen. Her father came home fatigued from work and overwhelmed by legal appointments. A nearing and nearing court date scared Carmen and her father. She could hear him at night. He didn't sleep at all.

"Carmen's pictures got worse." The next page had a picture of the same girl sobbing tears. "Carmen spent all her time in her room drawing. She went to court. She told the court how much she hated her mother and loved her dad. Her mother cried, saying that her father had told lies to Carmen and tried to keep her out of Carmen's like. Her mother won joint custody. Carmen went to her mother's house for two weeks out of every month. Carmen hated it. Carmen was being degraded wit every passing second." The next page was a picture. It looked like Carmen had punched and shattered the mirror. Her knuckles were bleeding and only her face could be seen in the mirror. Tears streaked her face. It looked like she was bleeding in more places than just her knuckles. You could almost see someone's shadow in the background. "They got worse. They scared her friends." You skimmed through the many pages a flashed pictures of Carmen, dead. One of her hanging from the ceiling, one of her smashed on a sidewalk, one of her holding a gun to her head with half her head gone, one of her with her face in the sink and an empty medicine bottle in her hand, and one of her bathing with a toaster. There was one more picture, but you held two pages together, hoping Draco wouldn't see it.

"Wait," Draco said. He pulled the two pages apart. "You skipped one..."You tried to cover it up, but it was too late. The last picture wasn't of Carmen. It was of you. You were sprawled out on a pure white carpet. Your wrists were slit and there were two blood stains where your wrists were pouring your life out onto the carpet.

"Oh my God," Draco said. "That's you."

You sighed. "Yes," you said.

"I was already wondering how you could draw those pictures of Carmen," Draco said. "But to draw one of yourself-"

"No one understood Carmen," you said. "Bobby was worrying about her and he confronted her about it, and she tried to tell him that it was just her outlet. He wanted her to tell him everything. So she did."

"Who's Bobby?" Draco said.

"Her boyfriend," you said.

"What happens?" Draco asked.

"I'll let you find that out," you said. You turned around so you were straddling Draco and looking him in the eye. "Does the last picture scare you?" you asked Draco.

"Marisa, you're an amazing writer, and an equally amazing drawer," Draco said. "It looks just like you. It's hard to think that you could imagine yourself like that."

"It's not me," you said. "Maybe te idea was that it looked at me. But she's just a character in a story that is like me. Carmen created her. I created Carmen. So essentially, she is just a web I wove."

"It's fictional, and it's figurative," Draco said.

"Exactly," you said. "It's like trying to say that every single thing in the Bible happened exactly as it is written. It doesn't work that way."

"Now how many books?" Draco said.

"Let me see," you flicked your wand and your broom appeared in your hand. You sat sideways on the green leather cushion and floated up to the top of the giant book shelf. On the top, you had carved a tally. You added one every time you finished a book.

"Five, ten, fifteen.." you counted. "370."

"How in the world did you write that much?" Draco asked.

"Many of the are books of poems," you said. "More still are short stories. Not all are as long as the ones you've seen before."

"How long would it take for me to read them all?" Draco said.

"Draco," you said. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," he said. "To know your stories is to know you."

"Very true," you said. "Alright. I have no idea how long it would take you because I've never tired to before. But I know you will finish them in the time we're together."

"That's too easy to say," Draco said. "That's forever."

You smiled. "Okay," you said. "What sort of thing do you want to read?"

"I want to read them in order of when you wrote them," he said. "Except for Carmen. I'm dying to hear the whole story."

"Lucky for you, I date all the pages with special ink," you said. "With a flick of the wand, it puts all the numbers in order. You held Carmen in one hand and flicked you wand with the other. All the papers came off the shelf and rearranged themselves back in an obviously different order.

You sat on your broom sideways once more. "Now, here are the oldest," you floated up to the tops shelf and ran your hand over the first few. "And down here are the newest," you said, floating down to the bottom shelf.

"You love that broom don't you?" Draco said.

"Oh yes," you said. "It's custom. I've had it forever." You handed Draco the story in your hands. "Here's Carmen. And lets get a few more," you said. You went back to the top and grabbed the first seven. "With the rate you read, we'll have to get a few to make it through the week." You handed the rest of the papers. "Love, Hate, Sadness, Depression, Fear, Insanity, and Happiness. My first novels were me explaining feelings. I use them as references a lot."

"How old were you when you wrote these?" Draco asked.

"Forgive me for the context," you said. "For I was only twelve."

"How did you write at so young?" Draco asked.

"I had to grow up fast," you said. "A price to pay to be the heiress of all evil, especially when you don't want it."

"As did I," Draco said. "It's odd. I know exactly what you mean. But I read instead of wrote."

"Therefore we fit," you said. "Now shall we go home?"

"There's one thing I need to know," Draco said. "These are all... typed. How did you do that?"

"It's a secret," you said. "So, naturally, I will tell you." you went to the opposite shelf with the other books on it. You reached behind and took out a very small box. When you opened it, a very large type writer popped out. "Watch," you said. You tapped the space key, tell the typewriter to wake up. "What light threw yonder window breaks, It is the east, and Juliet is the sun," you said. You typewriter was typing it for you as you said it. You pressed the top key to start a new line. "What is a rose? By any other name still smells as sweet." You pressed the key again. "Quotes by William Shakespeare."

You pulled the paper out of the typewriter and handed to Draco. You opened the small box and the typewriter jumped back in. "See?" you said.

Cool!" Draco said. "No wonder you can write so much."

"You've found me out," you said.

"Also, is all this stuff copied or something, I case of fire?" Draco asked.

"I have a copy of every story hidden in various places around the world," You said. "Plus this safe is everything-proof, including fire, magic, earthquakes, tornado, anything. Everything inside is fireproof, and once we leave, everything is sealed so it can't move until the door is opened."

"Okay," Draco said. "That's all. Let's go."

He carried the stack of papers out of your safe. You walked out with him and shut the door firmly behind you. All the word's on the safe ceased glowing.

You looked up to see that Draco had put all the papers down next to your broom on the floor. He was standing in front of you, smiling at you.

"What is it, Draco?" you asked.

"God, I love you," he said.

"I love yo-" you started, but draco had flicked his wand and you were on your bed with him on top of you, kissing you passionately, hungrily. His hands were grazing your body. He moved his mouth to your neck and put kissed all over your neck and chest.

"Draco," you said. You felt his heavy breath on your chest and kissed you on the lips again. He moved his mouth back to your chest, caressing your collarbone with his tongue.

It was getting so steamy. You felt Draco being lifted off of you.

"No," you said. Clinging to him. You were digging your nails into his sides, tying to keep him from leaving. "No," you said again. But Draco was gone from you, on his feet already. He was leaning against the wall.

"You got a little kinky in there," Draco said. He lifted his shirt to reveal four nail marks on both his sides.

You stood on your bed and broke into song. "She's a very kinky girl."

"The kind you don't take home to mother," Draco joined in, getting on the bed with you.

Draco took your hips and put them to his.

You skipped ahead to the refrain. " That girl is pretty wild now

The girl's a super freak."

You and Draco were singing together now.

"The kind of girl you read about

In new-wave magazine

That girl is pretty kinky

The girl's a super freak

I really love to taste her

Every time we meet

She's all right, she's all right

That girl's all right with me, yeah

She's a super freak, super freak

She's super-freaky, yow."

And with that, you both fell backwards on the bed.

You laughed. "Does that hurt?" you asked Draco, running your fingers over the lines on Draco's side.

"No, it feels good," he said. He smirked at you.

"You kinky little boy!" you said. "Naughty Naughty. Mommy would not be happy."

"I think I get it from my parents," Draco said. "You'd be surprised to find out what I've found in their room. Whips, love cuffs-"

"Ew," you said. "So did not need that mental image. Now what time is it?"

"It's five," Draco said.

"Oh, if we hurry, we can go home and still have time to go see Fred and George!" you said.

"Let's go then!" Draco said. He jumped off the bed, grabbed the stack of books and poofed into thin air.

'DRACO!!!' you yelled into his head, wherever it was.

He poofed back up. "OW!" he said. "That was painful. And did you really think I was leaving without you?" He held out his arm that wasn't holding the stack of papers. "Come her." he said, smiling at you. You went and cuddle into his chest, he put his arm around you and waved his wand. You both materialized in his dorm. He set the stack of papers on his bed. He looked at you. "You ready to leave?" he asked.

You walked to him and put your arms around his neck.

"I love you," You said. "More than anything."

"I love you more," Draco said. "Guaranteed. Now lets go."

He put his arms around you waist and waved his wand. You both appeared in Fred and George's shop.

"Hello," Fred and George said.

"We didn't know we were singing you two today," Hermione said.

"We're pretty much-"

"Done here," Fred and George said.

Everything looked great,. The bright room had shelves of potions, items, joke foods, and more. It definitely looked like something that came straight out of Fred and George's head.

"There's something I have to show you," Sky said, walking to you with a pink potion bottle in her hand. "Don't we look smoking?" Sky asked. The bottle said "The Sky and Marisa Potion, For Lesbian Love" on the front. It had a picture of you and Sky necking, except, unlike in really life, you two were in the sky floating on a cloud, horizontally.

"Wow," Draco said.

"YOU BET YOUR ASS 'WOW'!" Sky yelled at Draco. "We're a hott couple."

Sky took you around your waist and dipped you, kissing you on the cheek.

You laughed and got back up.

"Who says we all go out to dinner?" Harry said.

Everyone seemed to agree.

"Sick awesome!" Sky said.

"Where do we go?" Marcus asked.

"We're going to La Petite Copine The little friend, or the girlfriend in French, no questions," you said. "Its so good there."

"I don't have enough money," was a chorus by many of the red heads in the house.

"On me," you said. "And Draco will help too."

"And so will I," Harry said. "The heir and heiress of evil aren't the only ones with money."

"Solid," Draco said, putting his hand in Harry's. "You're the best friend."

"Yeah," you said. "And I love you, Harry!" you ran up to him and jumped in his arms. He caught you.

"I love you too," Harry said. He was laughing. Draco's arms were slythering in place of Harry's and setting you on the ground.

"Let's go!" Harry yelled.

You all walked to the restaurant that was near by. You ordered champagne for everyone and talked to all your friends. You loved being all together. It was at your highest hour that you had so many loving people surroounding you. But you were missing Sam and Blaise. They will be home soon.

You shared a heaping plate of spaghetti with Sky that had one huge meatball.

"Whore!" Sky yelled. "The meatball is mine!"

You both fought with your forks over the meatball. It was a fun ending to a great day.

When the bill came, you grabbed it first. You looked at the number. It was a small price for a fun night.

"Money in the middle," you said.

Everyone poured coins into the center of the table. You counted it up.

"Perfect!" you said. You added in another twenty for a tip.

You all cleared out of the restaurant, laughing and carrying on. All the old stuck people were glaring at you, but you didn't care.

You said goodnight to all your friends and You and Draco went back to his dorm. You put on your pajamas and wrote a letter to Sam while Draco was getting ready.

"Sam-

you missed the biggest night on the town. Fred and George have taken over Zonkos and Hogsmeade with it. We all went to the Red Dragon, drank ourselves stupid, and I had a too close for friends incounter with SKY. It's hard to say, but attached is a photo that is now the front of all Fred and George's Lesbian Love potions. Miss you! Be home soon!

xoxo

-Marisa"

You sealed it and sent it away with Junior (Draco's Owl).

Draco walked into the room as you let Junior out the window.

"Who you sending letters to?" Draco said. "You cheating on me again?"

"Haha," you said. "You know who I'm writing."

"Now come get in bed with me," Draco said. You climbed under the covers where he was already laying.

"What do you think of me changing from pink to green in my hair?" you said to Draco.

"I liked how it was on Halloween," Draco said. "But your always beautiful, do whatever you want."

"You flatterer," you said as you smiled. You flicked your wand and the pink changed to green and blue stripes.

"I love you," Draco said. "Now what shall I sing to you?"

"Let's have another Five For Fighting song," you said. "I love them.

"Dying it is," Draco said. "But I think you are tired, so I'm skipping to the last verse." He started to sing. "I'm dying, dying to die just to come back so we can meet again.Dying, dying to say what I always should have said. It's a strange emotion this, but there's still hope in this, as long as there's a breath-"

"I'm dying and I can't live without you again," you sang the last line with Draco.

"Night, baby," he said.

"Night," you replied. "I love you Draco."

You fell asleep, waiting for the rainless days to return.


	16. Hookups :: Cum

Day's past and the date was February 9th. Fred and George were doing great at there shop. At the February 1st Hogsmeade visit, everyone went ballistic over your picture on the front of Fred and George's Lesbian Love potions. Tons of people came up and asked if it was actually you. You told them the truth, that it was you and Sky. The school was erupting over the newest gossip line in the high class Slytherin, and now Gryffindor, life. Many of the Slytherin's were not asking you things, but were fixated on Draco. All of the boys were telling him how hott you were and asking him if it freaked him out. He basically punched the ones that were drooling over you, and everyone left standing was informed that he you were his, and no one else's. That seemed to answer everyone's questions.

And came this day, February 9th, a regular Thursday. You were with Draco at dinner as usual lately. Sky seemed to disappear during breakfast and before dinner. You wondered where she was. You took one last bite of food..

"Draco, I'm going to go find Sky," you said. "She's been gone recently and I was to find out where she's been going."

"Oh," Draco said. "You think she's hanging out with another girl. Someone's jealous."

"No," you said. "I'm just interested."

"Whatever," Draco said. He kissed you. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will!" you yelled over your shoulder as you walked out of the Great Hall.

As soon as you got out of the door, you were face to face with Sky.

"Oh, hi!" she said. "I was just going to find you."

"Come on, we need to talk," you said. You conjured up some toast and put it in her hand. You grabbed her hand and started in the direction of the lake.

"Why do I have toast?" she said.

"Because it's portable," you said. You reached the lake. "Now sit."

You both sat on the ground.

"Now spill," you said.

"Spill what?" Sky said, acting all innocent.

"Don't be stupid," you said. "Where have you been recently?"

"Well, um..." she said. "At the ravnwcmnromm."

"What?" you said. "You totally slurred."

"I've been at..." she said. 'Uh..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" you yelled.

"THE RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM!!" she yelled.

"Oh. My. God," you said. "With Cho?"

"Yes," she said. She looked in her lap and turned red.

"Ooooohhhhh," you said. "Sky is in love with Cho!"

"Be quiet!" Sky said. "Someone will here!"

"As if anyone doesn't know," you said. "Now spill, for real. Does Cho like you?"

"I don't know," Sky said. "It's so hard to know. We've been hanging out, and without a doubt she knows I like girls. I just don't know if she does."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" you said. "I want to help!"

"I just didn't know how you feel about it," she said. She looked in your eyes like it was still a question.

You looked back, but then broke the stare, shaking your head out of the daze. "Are you kidding? No," you said. "We're friends, you silly."

She smiled. "Okay,, so what are you going to do?" she asked.

"That for me to know and you to find out," you said. "All you have to do is look hott and show up at the Slytherin common room at seven fifteen tomorrow."

"What are you up to?" she asked. She smiled at you.

"That's all I'm telling you," you said. "Now go to bed. It's getting dark." You kissed her on the cheek. "Au revoir, ma cheri."

"Au revoir, ma mie," she replied.

She ran off in the direction of the castle.

'I see you,' you heard Draco's voice in your head.

'Huh?' you said back. 'Where are you?'

You felt a swirl form around you and you were soon standing in Draco's dorm. He was sitting on his bed, smiling at you.

"Why are you smiling at me?" you asked him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," you said back. You looked at him, confused.

"You're helping Sky hook up with Cho," he said. "I want to help." He looked very excited

You laughed. "Of course you can help," you said. "Now this is what we're going to do…" You told him your plan.

"That is so perfect," he said. "Sky is going to be so happy."

"I just wanted to help," you said. "I know how hard it is to be the one outside all the happiness. Everyone's hooked up except for her."

"Oh, baby," he said. He got under the covers and made a space for you next to him. "Come here."

You got in bed next to him. He put his arms around you and kissed you gently.

"I have a question for you," he said.

"Okay," you said. "Ask away."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked.

"Can you guess?" you asked.

"A writer," Draco said. "You have enough stories to last you forever already. But, I mean, besides that. What about your life?"

"What are you trying to get at?" you answered a question with a question.

"I mean, Do you wand… children?" Draco asked.

"Draco Malfoy, you want to have babies, don't you?" you asked.

"Is it too soon to talk about it?" he asked. He looked nervous and oh so adorable.

You smiled at him and held up your left hand, ring facing Draco. "Forever, remember?" you said. "No better time than the present."

"Then yes," he said.

"You want to have babies?" you asked.

"Yes," he said. "Do you?"

"More than anything," you said. "Can you imagine? A little person, part you, part me, that will love us no matter what happens? We take care of it and teach it everything it knows?"

"It will be great," he said. He put your head in his chest. "Do you think we're getting ahead of ourselves? Talking about babies?"

"No," you said. "I'm a dreamer, and I always have been. I would have nothing right now if it wasn't for my dreams."

"That's my Reese," he said. "I love you. You're so perfect."

"No, I'm not, so don't say that," you said. "I prefer to be a fallen angel, for angels are the most troubled of us all."

"That's from Carmen, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," you said. "Have you finished it yet?"

"No," he said. "I'm afraid."

"Don't be," you said. "Where are you in the story?"

"She's at Bobby's house," he said.

"Oh, your four fifths there," you said. "Finish."

"Alright," he said. "We'll go to the lake in the morning and I'll finish," he said. "But then I'm starting in on 'Love.'"

"Alright," you said. "Now let's go to bed. We have a humongous day ahead."

"Yeah, sure we do, babe," he replied. "Night Reese."

"Night, Draco," you replied.

"A long summer's day, stetching out the cold. Searching for the answers, some say I'm not alone." Draco was singing very quietly. You closed your eyes and listened to him. "Could you tell me, where I might find Fallen Horses, they're spirits, they fly." He was stroking your hair. "Could you tell me where I might find the one I'm looking for cause her wings have arrived."

You fell fast asleep.

You woke up to a clear-skied morning. Maybe the rain was gone for good before the spring came. It was still cold. You took your wand to find it was 9:00 am. You got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Draco was still sleeping. You went over and sat next to him on his bed. You started to sing a spng you knew in French. "Je suis une pizza, avec de fromage, beaucoups de sauce, de tomates." He started to wake up and rub his eyes. You stood on his bed and finished the song. "Des ognins, des champignons, epices de langer!! Je suis une pizza, a prete manger." Draco grabbed your feet and knocked you over. You landed laying next to him, laughing. "What? You didn't like my song?"

He laughed. "It's about a pizza," he said. "That's pretty odd."

"You calling me odd?" you asked.

""Well you have to be to wake me up like that," he said. He laughed and took both your hands.

You stood back up and jumped on the bed. "Get up, odd dude! We have a lot to do today, and if we don't catch Harry at breakfast, than it will all be messed up," you said.

He tried to get up, but his jumping caused him to fall on the floor. You starting laughing. You got down and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?" you asked.

He pulled you on top of him. "Now I am," he said. He took his hand under your chin and pulled your face towards his. He kissed you passionately.

You broke away. "Draco, how many times have I said this to you, for real. We have to go to breakfast!" you said.

He laughed. "I know," he said. "If only someone would stop tackling me, maybe I could get dressed. "

You got off of him. "Fine," you said. You crawled off of him. "I'll make it a point not to tackle you ever again."

He sat up and looked at you, a devilish smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Oh no you don't," he said. He crawled towards you. You tried to crawl away, but to no avail. In one swift movement, he lunged at you and had you pinned underneath him. He started tickling you where he knew you were ticklish.

You started giggling uncontrollably. "Draco," you got out between giggles. "I'm sorry...Please, stop!" Your giggles made him smile.

He stopped tickling you, and put his arms on either side of your head. He started playing with your hair. He looked deeply into your eyes.

"I still can't figure out..." he trailed off.

"What?" you asked.

"What I did to deserve you," he said. "Truly, you're perfect."

"I ask myself the same thing every day," you said.

"How do you figure it?" he asked you.

"'A pair of star-cross'd lovers,' to quote Shakespeare," you said. "We're as lucky as we allow ourselves to be. I dream as you dream. That's where our lucky comes from."

"Of that we are," Draco said. "Dreamers in love."

"But we must hurry if we want Sky to be in love," you said.

"Oh, crap," he said. He got off of you and pulled you to your feet. "I'll get ready quickly, I promise." He kissed you lightly. "I love you."

"I know, baby," you said. "Right back at you. Now go get ready!" You turned him around and smacked his ass so he jumped in the direction of the bathroom.

You sat on Draco's bed. You took your book "Love" and read it while Draco got ready. You got engrossed in the story.

"Hello, I'm ready now," he said.

You looked up from the pages to see Draco staring at you, fully clothed. "Oh, sorry," you said. You stood from the bed and put "Love" down. "I forgot all the stuff in there."

"Years pass fast, don't they?" Draco said. He walked over and took your hand. "It's breakfast!" he started running, still holding your hand, towards the Great hall.

You went through the double doors and immediatly looked for Harry. You spotted him sitting with Ron and Seamus.

"HARRY!" you yelled. You ran to him and grabbed him by the arm pulling him from his seat and taking him to an empty corner.

"Hello Harry," you said.

He smiled at you. "You need something, don't you?" he asked.

"I love you," you said to him. You smiled your widest. "And yes. You ended up playing a huge role in the hook-up-Cho-with-Sky plan."

"What?!" he said.

"SSHHH," you said. "Now do you except the challenge?"

He sighed, still smiling at you. "What do I have to do?"

You threw your arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. "Did I say I love you?" you asked. "Now this is what you have to do:: Tell everyone you know that there is a party in the Slytherin common room starting at eight, except for Cho. Tell her it starts at seven. Sky is coming at seven fifteen, but don't tell Cho that."

"Cumming?" Harry said. "I'm pretty sure Cho will be the first to know."

"Of course, Harry's mind goes straight to the gutter," you said. You both laughed.

"Now GO!" you said. You pushed him in the direction of everyone. "You're the best Harry!' you yelled after him.

You walked back to a table and sat next to Draco, who was munching toast and gazing into the abyss.

"Hey," you said. You sat down next to him and draped your legs over his lap. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to think of how Carmen is going to end," he said.

"It's hard, isn't it?" you asked. "I make it that way. Something you have to think about."

He handed you a piece of toast. "Eat up," he said. "We have somewhere to be today."

You munched. "Many places to be," you said. "Harry's part in this whole little plan has been set into motion."

"If something doesn't work out with Cho, you realize that–"

"The whole thing is just a party that I will get Cho to leave and make something up on the spot to tell Sky," you said. "But I'm pretty positive that's not going to happen."

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"I have this thing. I could hear it in Sky's voice. I don't think this thing could be one faced."

Draco smiled at you. "Dreamer," he said.

"Right back at you," you said. "Now we have to get to the lake, or we'll run out of time!"

In one movement, Draco stood up and picked you up bridal style. Put toast in your hand and just started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Draco, people are staring!" you said.

"They're just jealous that I have the most beautiful fiance in the world," he said. He kissed the top of your head.

He walked fast for someone carrying someone else. You made it to the lake in pretty quick time. The sun was barely poking through a sheet of clouds, but a little sun was something to celebrate right now.

"Put me down," you said. "I'm going to get something."

Draco set you on the dock. You flicked your wand and a long gondola appeared by the dock. It was [you guessed it green and black. You got it when you went to Italy with your family. Venis had always been your favorite.

You stepped into the boat. "Vieni qui," you said.

"That's not French," Draco said.

"I didn't think it appropriate," you said. "It's Italian. It means 'come here.'"

He smirked. He stepped into the boat and got behind you. He put you in between his legs and put his arms around your middle. He flicked his wand once to summon Carmen. You flicked your wand, and you two were off. You stopped in the middle of the lake. You could see the forests and meadows that extended on the other side of lake. It was a beautiful sight. You wished more of the kids in your class took time to watch it.

"Now to Carmen," Draco said. He put the book in front of you. He looked at his right hand. Written on it was the number "163."

"That's the page you were on," you said.

"Oui, tres bien," he said.

"I thought we were speaking Italian," you said. "Si, moto bene."

"Technicalities," he said. "Now if I read in my head, can you listen?"

"Yes," you said. "Now read, fool."

He laughed. "Okay," he said.

He started in. He was at the foot of the drama of the story. He read through the pages fast. He came to the part of the story where Carmen was on the edge. She was at Bobby's house, pouring her heart out about her feelings of her mother and herself.

This is how the story went::

"'Bobby, I just don't know anymore,' Carmen said. 'I don't know how I can keep living around her. She so awful, she breaking me down.'

'I know, Carmen,' Bobby said to her. He held her hands tight. 'If you ever need to be away, you need to know that you can always come here.'

'Bobby, I'm afraid,' she said.

'What are you afraid of?' Bobby asked her very quietly. He scooted closer to her and looked deeply into her eyes.

'I'm afraid of her. Of what she might do,' she said. 'She doesn't even know I'm here.'

'Then stay,' Bobby said. 'You can stay here with me, I'll keep you safe.'

'There's something I'm more scared of,' she said to him. She was looking into his eyes, terror flashing in her eyes. It seemed she was not scared of what she was to tell, but that she was telling him.

'What?' he asked. He wanted to find something better to say, but everything in his mind was blank.

'I'm scared of me,' she said. 'I'm scared I'm going to end up just like her. All the awful things she did, it seems like I'd want to be the opposite. But I'm afraid I won't be able to. You'll end up the one trying to get away from me.' "

Draco stopped reading in his head. You turned around and looked at him. His eyes were misty.

"Oh, Draco, what's wrong?" you asked him.

"Nothing," he said. He looked away.

"Don't lie," you said. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"It's just... I'm scared like that. I've caught myself at times yelling at people and stuff. It makes me think that I'm just like him. Mean, heartless."

"Your not like your father, Draco," you said. "Look at me." You lifted his chin so your eyes met. "You will never be your father. He's the kind of person who is lucky enough to be a father but can't be a dad. That's the difference. You are the most loving person I know. You will be a great dad. I'm positive of it."

"But what if I can't escape it?" he asked.

"Let's consult Carmen," you said. You remembered the next few lines.

The text said almost the same conversation that you just had with Draco, except with Bobby and Carmen substituted. Draco read::

"' But what if I can't escape it?' Carmen asked.

'I'll be here,' Bobby said. 'I'll be by your side no matter what happens. You have to know that. I'll be here with you through everything.' "

You turned back to Draco. "Does it answer your question?" you asked.

"You'll never leave?" Draco asked.

"Never," you said. "Within my power, I will always be my closest to you."

"I'm not my father?" Draco asked, almost in delirium.

"Your about as your father as I am," you said. "You will never be able to hurt anyone the way your father hurt you, or your mother."

"My mother?" Draco asked, again, delirious.

You looked into Draco's eyes and put your hands on his face. "Yes, Draco. You're so your mother's child." You ran your left hand through his hair. "You are just like your mother. Kind, thoughtful, loving. Plus the whole psychic thing."

Draco laughed. "More like psycho."

"Your back?" you asked.

"Yes," he said. "Now about me being a daddy..."

"All in good time," you said. "Now are we going to finish Carmen?"

"Yes," he said. He turned you back around and pulled you even closer to him. He took Carmen back from your hands and continued to read. As the story went on, Carmen ran away. She was staying with Bobby. She didn't know what her mother was even doing. She didn't hear anything about her trying to look for her. She wondered what she was doing, but she figured that the farther she was from her, the better. And as the story went::

"One day two weeks since she had run away in faithful July, everything was upset. She sat with Bobby, like any other night. There was a knock at the door. Chills ran down Carmen's spine.

'I'll get it,' said Bobby. He started to get up.

'No!' Carmen said. She stood up and nudged him back onto the couch. She quickly walked to the door before he could object. She open the door to see her mother standing there, dripping from the unseasonable rain, with a gun in her hand.

'Hello, Carmen,' she said. She smiled insanely. Carmen immediately slammed the door and locked all five locks on it. She had practiced this before. She knew this day would come. She ran to the kitchen and pulled open a drawer.

'BOBBY, COME HERE!' she yelled. He was already running to where she was. Once he was at her side, Carmen handed him a knife and pulled out a gun.

'Where did you get that?' Bobby asked.

'I stole it from my mother before I left,' she said.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked.

'Because I was in denial that this day would come.'

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an ax on the front door. It was like her mother had learned her killing techniques from The Shining.

'Baby, let me in,' Carmen's mother said.

'Leave now, mother!' she said. 'Bobby, go get the phone and call 911.' She said it more quietly.

'Okay,' he said. He walked two feet to the table and dialed. He told the nice operator what was going on and hung up.

'Was it a girl?' she asked. 'She sounded hott, didn't she?' Carmen smiled.

'Your joking while your mother is axing through our front door?'

'Our?' she said.

'Of course, as long as you'll stay,' he said. 'Now lets leave.' He headed towards the door. Carmen grabbed his arm to stop him.

'No,' Carmen said. 'If we run, she will always be after us.' She grabbed Bobby and put him behind her. 'Get behind me. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this. Just stay behind me.'

'You don't need to protect me–'

'She has a gun, Bobby, and she's after me,' Carmen said. 'I'm not letting you get hurt because of me, mi amor.'

'I love you,' Bobby said.

'I love you too,' Carmen said. 'Or I would not be here.'

And with one last crack, they heard the ax hit the floor and Carmen's mother step through the door. She face the two with the gun at her side.

'You left me to come live with this boy?' she said. Rage flashed in her eyes.

'No, mother, I left you because you have a problem,' Carmen said. 'Bobby offered ne a home.'

'How can you say that?' Carmen's mother said. 'I just do what's best for you.'

'You need help,' Carmen said. 'You're not helping me. You're hurting me.'

Carmen's mother sighed. 'I don't know where you got this rebellious side, Carmen., but its corrupted your sweet nature,' She said. 'You just can't be controlled anymore.' She lifted the gun and pointed it at Carmen.

Carmen matched her gunpoint. Carmen shot lefty.

Bobby reached in front of him and took Carmen's hand.

'Put the gun down,' Carmen said. 'Don't think that I won't shoot you because I will. You need help. You're mentally disturbed.'

Carmen's mother started crying. 'The baby won't stop crying since you left. You know I can't take it when she cries.'

'Mother, you never had a baby, you had a miscarriage.'

'No!' she yelled. Anger was all over her face. Her brows were narrowed and the muscles holding to gun towards Carmen tightened. 'You are lying to me!! That's it Carmen!'

Carmen's mother cocked the gun.

"I'm sorry, baby,' she said. She closed her eyes. Before Carmen could do anything, her mother pulled the trigger and Bobby jumped in front of Carmen, taking the bullet.

He fell to the floor, and Carmen kneeled at his side. Blood was seeping from Bobby's shoulder.

'Oh my God,' Carmen said. 'Baby, are you okay?'

'Well, there is a bullet in me,' he said. 'But it was worth it.'

Carmen looked at her mother. Her mouth was open. She looked distressed. Seeing her distracted, Carmen shot her in the foot. She fell to the floor. Carmen ran over and took the gun from her hand. She hit her mother over the head with is so she was knocked unconscious. She then ran to the kitchen and got a towel. She tried to stop Bobby's bleeding."

Draco had stopped. "What's going to happen?" he said into your ear.

"You'll find out," you said.

He read on. As the story went, Carmen went to the hospital with Bobby and stayed there with him the whole summer until he was given a clean bill of health and could go home. Everyone went to court. Her mother pleaded mentally insane and was put back into an institution for life. Her father was rewarded full custody again. Carmen stopped drawing scary pictures of herself. Bobby and her decided her mind was trying to warn her of future events, and that's all the drawings were about. Now all her drawing were happy, and contained Bobby. Because she didn't have to be alone anymore. And she didn't have to be scared. All she had to do was be happy.

"The end," you said.

"That was happy," Draco said.

"Oh yes," you said. "You thought I only write tragedies? Now what kind of writer would that be?" you asked.

"A depressed one," Draco said.

"In theory," you said. "But not all the time. Now hat time is it?"

"Four," Draco said.

"We better go," you said. "Cho will be there in three hours and we still have to clear everyone out and decorate." You flicked your wand and the gondola floated back to the dock. You both slowly stepped out of the boat and you poofed it back to the pond and your house. You both hurried up to the Slytherin common room.

When you got there, you told everyone to go somewhere else so you could prepare. You moved all the furniture and spread confetti and streamers everywhere. You changed the lights to the flashing rave ones that none of the teachers knew about. You talked to the house elves and got tons of butterbeer and chips. You were just setting up the music when the clock struck seven. There was immediately a knock at the door. You opened it to see Cho standing there. She looked confused.

"Hey, where is everyone-"

But before she could finish, you grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her inside. You closed the door behind her and let go of her. You went and stood across from her next to Draco.

"Hello Cho," you said. "Excuse the rhyme."

"What's going on?" she asked. "What about the party?"

"It starts in an hour. But you're here for a different purpose," you told her. She looked at you funny.

'Call me when your finished,' you heard in your head. Draco kissed you on the cheek and went upstairs. You poofed up two chairs.

"Come sit mon ami," you said to Cho. She sat in one chair and you sat in the other.

"What's going on?" Cho asked again.

"I've concocted this plan here today to discuss with you someone who is near and dear to both of us," you said.

"Who?" Cho asked.

"Oh, dear, your not that stupid," you said. "Sky."

She smiled. "Oh."

"Your smiling," you said. "I'm assuming you know about..."

"Sky being gay?" Cho said. "Well yeah, who doesn't."

"How long have you guys been friends?" you asked her.

"Oh well, we knew each other since she came here," Cho said. "But we started really hanging out and talking a week and a half ago or something."

"This is going to be the most awkward thing I've ever done in my life," you said to her. "I thought we should establish that. Okay, um, I know you go out with boys, Cedric, and Harry, and whoever else... but-"

"You think I like Sky, don't you?" she said.

"Do you?" you asked her.

"Why would I interfere with your little thing? She said. She might have looked a little sad. "Don't worry, you're safe."

"What?" you said, confused. "Sky and I aren't together."

"Really? Everyone's been saying stuff about you two since those pictures came out."

"Sky and I are just friends," you said. "If you have feelings for her, you shouldn't hide them."

Her eyes widened. "But... I like boys, I'm not a... a lesbian..."

"If you like her, that should be all that matters," you said. "And you know you do."

She smiled again. "Well, she's been flirting with me, and I think I was trying to deny the fact that I liked her because I thought she was taken."

"So you do like her?"you asked.

She nodded and kept smiling.

"Well that's good," you said. "Because she likes you and she will be here at seven fifteen."

"That two minutes from now!" she said.

"Oops," you said. "I planned for you o have longer to get ready, but you look good already. Just one thing." You flicked your wand to lightly curl her hair.

She looked wonderful. "Your beautiful, ma cheri," you said. "Now we're going to have to get to know each other better because we will be hanging out a lot more, trust me."

She started to look nervous. "What do I do when she gets here?" she asked.

"She'll walk through that door, surprised to see you. Walk up to her and hold on the front of her shirt, like this," you held the front of her shirt and pulled her closer to you, "And kiss her. Start out very gently because she will be surprised, but let it deepen. She will love it. Trust me."

You leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You are going to make her so happy, you can't even imagine."

She was still smiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Ready?" you mouthed to her. She nodded.

You walked over to the door and opened it so you were behind it.

Sky walked in. "Hey, where is everyone..." She trailed off when she saw Cho standing there.

Cho was a good listener. She walked over to Sky and grabbed her shirt. She looked deeply into her eyes and brought her lips to Sky's. Sky looked surprised at first, but her let herself into it. They were both running there hands over each other and before you knew what was happening, they were both on the ground.

You walked out from behind the door and stood with your arms crossed.

"I said to kiss her, not bang her," you said. "If you guys get cum on the floor, the Slytherins will make me clean it up."

'Did I hear cum?' you heard in your head.

'You can come down now, Draco,' you said back in his head.

'CUM.' he responded. You laughed.

You looked down at Cho and Sky. They were both slowly standing up.

When Sky got to her feet. She put her cheek to yours.

"I love you," she said.

"I know, ma mie," you said back. You kissed her on the cheek.

Draco came down the stairs. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Cho and Sky are in love," you said. "Now you all have to get ready to party!"

You all sat and talk while you waited for the guests to arrive. At eight people were pouring through the doors. People from all four houses were about. It was the only party you could remember when the Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't at each other's throats. All your friends were so surprised about the Cho-Sky hook up. Except for Harry, who was the center of the whole plan.

You, Sky, and Cho came upon Harry about and hour into the party.

"I love you, Harry," you said. You threw your arms around him and hugged him. "This whole thing wouldn't have worked without you."

"Fuck, how drunk are you?" he said.

"Not at all," you said. "Just one drink, I sware."

"I love you, too, Harry," Sky said. She threw her arms the other way and hugged his back. "Now I'll be having hot sex every night two doors down from you."

Everyone broke away from the hug.

"That just got very awkward," Harry said.

"Maybe for you," you said.

"She's mine," Cho said. "You can't have her." She came up behind Sky and put her arms around her.

"And on that note, I'm finding my man," you said. You turned and looked for Draco. Through the see of people, you saw his platinum blonde head.

"Hey baby," you said. You took his hand and came besides him. "What's up..."

You looked at who he was talking to.

"Hey love," Freed and George said.

"You guys have to quit it with these surprise visits," you said. You hugged them both.

You danced the rest of the night away. The party went on until the headmaster and all four head of house found out that everyone was in the Slytherin common room and broke it up.

You were soon in pajamas lying next to Draco in his bed. It was a warm night.

"How great is this?" you asked.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Sky seems so happy."

"She's like me, You know?" you said. "Hates to be alone, but always end up the one alone. It's hard to find the right person, especially when you have half as many people to choose from."

"Now go to sleep," Draco said. "I want to read before I go to sleep though." He pulled you into his chest.

"Sing me something," you said.

"Fuck around with me, I'll take the brakes off the pussy. Have your ass cumming like a porn star movie. Tell your friends bet they'll all want to do me. Hoes know me I'm E-4-0. They recognize pimpin' when I step in the door-"

"Enough," you said, laughing. "The theme of today pretty much summed up."

"Now go to sleep," Draco said. He kissed you deeply and put you into his chest.

"I love you, Marisa."

"I love you more," you responded.

You fell asleep listening to Draco turningthe pages of "Love."


	17. The Day Of Love

Sky and Cho's relationship grew by the day. You saw them walking to class holding hands and talking by the lake in the afternoon. Harry told you that there was more than one instance that Sky was missing from her dorm through the night. You still spent time with her in some classes and a dinner with everyone else, but you still missed her a little. You went through the same thing with Sam and Blaise, so you knew that they would start hanging out with everyone once the newness of there relationship was gone. They just had to get to know each other fully.

Days past and it was February 13th, a Saturday, the day before Sam and Blaise got back as well as Valentine's Day. You wondered what Sky and Cho were doing tomorrow. Once Sam and Blaise got back, you, Draco, and all your friends were going to brunch at a fancy restaurant in Hogsmeade called Le Soleil Dans la Lune. [it means the sun in the moon

It was midday, closer to lunch that breakfast, but still far from lunch. You were walking with Draco towards the lake. It was a beautiful day, the Sky clear and the sun out. A light breeze kept thing s a little chilly. It wasn't spring yet. When you reached the lake, you saw Sky and Cho sitting together. You sat down parallel to them on the other side of the lake. Draco made a curious face at you but then sat across from you. He pulled you closer to him and took both your hands. He looked into your eyes.

"I love you," you said.

"I love you too," he said.

"What are you getting me for Valentine's Day?" you asked him.

"Oh so that's the only reason you love me, for my money?" Draco said. He smirked.

"Uh, no," you said. "I have enough money. I don't need any of yours."

He laughed. "Well I'm not going to tell you," he said. "Why, what are you getting me?"

"As if I'm going to tell you now," you said. You leaned in and kissed him lightly. When you parted from him, your line of vision went over his shoulder to Sky and Cho. Sky was looking at you.

You looked at her like a question. She just stared at you. You lifted your finger and did the "come here" signal to her. She turned to Cho and said something.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

Sky kissed Cho on the cheek and was on her feet coming towards you.

"Uh.. I need you to go talk to Cho," you said to Draco.

"About what?" he asked.

"Sky. Quidditch. Anything! I'll see you later," you said. You kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to his feet. "Now go!" you smacked his ass so he started going in the direction of Cho. He turned around and smirked at you.

"You make me horny!" he yelled at you.

"You make me more horny!" you said.

"THAT CAUSES ME TO GET HURT!" he said.

"SUCK IT!" you yelled back. He laughed and turned back around.

You looked to your left and jumped. "I didn't know you were there!" you said to Sky.

"Well my job is to scare you," she said. She sat on the ground and you sat across from her. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," you said. "I just wanted to chat. We haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said. "It's just that.." she looked to the Sky.

"I know," you said. "You don't have to be sorry. I know how it is to be in a new relationship." you looked to the left. Draco looked like he was laughing at something. "

Sky smiled. "I'm so happy," she said.

"You look it, mon ami," you said. "Tell me about her. Tell me everything."

She smiled more. "She's.. totally perfect," she said. "She finishes my sentences, and smiles at me, and I stare at her while she's sleeping, and..."

"So tell me something," you said. "Two things, actually. Number one:: The 'L' word? Anyone said it yet?"

"Uhhh..." she said. "What 'L' word?"

"Oh, come on, don't be stupid," you said. "I love you. Anyone said it yet."

"Well," Sky said. She looked at you. She looked kind of worried. "No."

"Oh, well, that's okay," you said. "Draco and I were friends for at least a month before we were going out. IT was two are three weeks after that until we first said 'I love you.' You have no reason to worry."

"Well, what do I do?" she said. "What if we go on forever without saying it?"

"Listen to me," you said. "Cho is a shy person. You can't be afraid to say it first. I said it first, you know."

"Really?" she said. "What happened?"

"This is what happened," you said. "We were about to go to sleep, and made him promise not to freak out, he told me that he wouldn't, and I was like, 'I think I love you.'"

"What did he say back?" she asked. She looked very excited.

You laughed. "He was like, 'Well that's good. Because I love you, and I know it.'"

"Oh, that's so romantic" she said.

"Its always romantic," you said. "Now, number two, what are you and Cho doing tomorrow for Valentine's?"

"Um, probably just hang out," she said.

"Well, come with me and all our friends to Le Soleil Dans La Lune for brunch after Sam and Blaise get back."

"I'll talk to Cho, but I'm sure it'll be cool," she said. "It'll be fun to be with everyone again."

"Okay, I've been talking to Harry," you said "And this is going to be a really inappropriate question-"

"That you're going to ask anyway," Sky said.

You smiled. "Yes," you said. "I really don't know how to ask you this, but I think it's important. Or maybe I'm just curious. But in any case, are you and Cho, like... Banging?"

"Are you asking me if Cho and I are fucking?" she said.

"Yes," you said.

She laughed. "No, we're not," she said. "She's not even close to ready for that. She's never been with a girl before. She's so not ready for that, it's not even funny. Why, are you and Draco? I mean, you must be."

"No, we're not either," you said.

"Really? You must be joking," she said. "Everyone thinks you are. How could you not be? You're engaged for crying out loud!"

"Well, we..." you said.

"What?" she said.

You panicked, and asked Draco what to do. 'Draco, she's asking me why we don't have sex, what do I do?'

'How in the world did you get on this subject? Me and Cho are talking about Charms.'

'WHAT DO I DO?' you said.

'Tell her the truth, if you want. Just make sure she won't tell anyone,' he replied.

"HELLO?" Sky said. "You look like you're talking to yourself."

"Uh, sorry," you said. "Okay, well, the reason we don't have sex is because we can't."

"What do you mean?" she said.

You pulled up your left sleeve to reveal the bracelet with the butterfly on it. It was green and fluttering lightly.

"Draco gave you that," Sky said. "Everyone knows that. But what does it have to do with anything?"

"His mother gave it to him to give to someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with," you said. "Argo, we can't bang until we get married."

"Oh. My. God," she said. "Well, suck for you. You had to choose Mr. Heir-to-all-evil."

"It was worth it," you said. "And its kind of a secret, so don't tell anyone."

"Sure, anything for my best buddy," she said. "I mean anything, since your lacking in the 'getting some' department. I'll bang you anytime you want."

"But that would be cheating!" you said. "You would cheat on Cho?"

"Is she looking over here?" Sky asked.

You looked up. She could possibly turn her head and see.

'Distract Cho,' you said to Draco.

'Why?' he asked.

'Just do it, mon amour,' you said.

He pointed in the opposite direction and started waving his arms. Cho looked at the nothing he was pointing to.

"No," you said. She quickly pulled you towards her and kissed you lightly for half a second.

"What the fuck?" you said.

"It's only cheating if your not straight," Sky said. "And you claim to be straight, but if you ask my opinion, you're a big flaming-"

"Didn't ask for your opinion," you said. "But I'll see you tomorrow, around ten thirty?"

"Mkay," she said. She kissed you on both cheeks. "Au revoir ma cheri."

"Yeah, yeah," you said. "Go back to your Asian lover."

"Well you know what they say about Asians," she said as she stood up. She walked towards Cho and Draco.

"No, I don't!" you yelled after her. She started laughing.

'You can come back now,' you said to Draco.

Draco came over and pulled you to your feet.

"So, what did you too talk about?" he asked. He put his arm around your shoulders and started towards the castle, for lunched you guessed.

"Well, she's coming with us to brunch tomorrow," you said. "And we talked about, expressing our feelings-"

"What??" he said.

"Not for each other!" you said. "She is having trouble with the 'L' word."

"Oh," he said. "So you..?"

"Told her about my personal experiences."

"Okay, what else did you talk about?" he said.

"Sex," you said.

"And how did you come upon this subject?" he asked.

"Well, I asked her if Cho and her.. were, you know, and so we got in a conversation about it," you said.

"So she knows ?" he asked.

"Yeah," you said. "She offered to bang me since you are lacking."

"What a..."

"A lesbian, yeah, I know," you said.

You both walked to the Great Hall and sat with your friends. You talked about the game of Quidditch Slytherin won against Hufflepuff last week. Marcus was trying to make it out like he won the game fro Slytherin, but no one was buying it. You were laughing and enjoying your food when a certain owl named Jewels came through the window and dropped a letter in your lap. You opened it and read it::

"Reese!

Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Brunch will be fun. Fancy- shmancy. Can't bang in the aisle way. Haha. What's Draco getting you? Blaise says he has a big surprise! Tell me if Draco knows what it is!

Xoxo – Sammy "

You tore off a piece of food and gave it to Jewels. You pulled out your wand and used it as a pen. You flipped her letter over and wrote on that back.

"Sam-

I'm excited too! Great news. Sky and Cho are coming with us. Twice as fun with lesbians there. I guess. Surprise from Blaise! Exciting. I'm see if Draco knows anything.

See you tomorrow! Marisa."

Draco was looking at you curiously, and it gave you an idea. You turned your body so Draco would think you were trying to hide the note. You talked into his head so he would think he was hearing what you were writing.

'Ill..see..you...at..twelve. Don't..forget..the..handcuffs..Love..your..kinky..little..sex..goddess-'

Draco snatched the note out of your hand and looked over it quickly. He sighed and handed it back to you.

"You are mean," he said.

"I love you," you replied. You folded the letter into fourths and gave it back to Jewels.

She finished her food and flew off.

"You don't trust me at all," you said to Draco, joking.

"I trust you," he said. "I just wonder how long you can wait."

"Are you kidding?" you said. "You're the dude. I should be worrying about you.

"We're the same, remember?" Draco said. "It's only until June. Plus, it's not like I don't get to imagine."

"And you think I don't?" You asked. "I didn't pull the handcuffs thing from no where."

"So you are my kinky little sex goddess?" he asked.

"Not now, but in a few months, maybe," you said.

"I'm liking the sound of that," he said.

You laughed. "Its, like three," you said. "Go find Marcus and play Quidditch of something."

"Why?"

"I have something to do," you said. "It's your present."

"Oh, okay," he said. "I'll see you later." He got up from the bench like he was going to leave, but turned around and swept you off the bench into a huge hug. Your feet weren't even touching the ground. He ran his arms down your back and set you back on your feet.

"I love you," he said. "Now can I give you a lift?"

"Our dorm."

He put his wand above your head. Just before you disappeared, you said 'I love you too' back in his head.

You were gone and back again in Draco's dorm, which had become like your own.

You got straight to business. You put on a CD with all your favorite songs. Silence never lent to good art.

You conjured up your easel and a medium sized canvas with a thick wooden frame. Next you got a piece of wood to mix colors on, your premium horse hair brushes, and six colors. Red, yellow, blue, brown, black, and white are all you need to make every color you can think of.

You already knew what you were going to paint. You started by sketching it on a piece of paper, just roughly to get an idea. It was of a girl and a boy standing under an umbrella with rain. They looked into each other's eyes like they were in their own world away from the rain falling around them. Their hands touched where they held the umbrella.

You watered down a dab of black paint and outlined the picture on your canvas. You added in all the details and then started to color. You made the rain tinted purple so it didn't look washed out. The umbrella was bright green like spring. You made their clothes lighter than the rain, but lighter than the umbrella. You didn't want to call too much attention to them. You made their hair and eyes were brightest. They both had bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

You spent time on each brush stroke. You textured everything perfectly. You were finally finished, and you backed away from the painting to look at the whole thing. Your eyebrows went up. It was perfect.

But you weren't finished. You still had to write something on the back of the canvas inside the thick frame. You took out a special quill that writes on canvas. You sat and thought for a few minutes. You wanted the words to relate to the painting, but could still be about you and Draco. You played around with different words in your head, and tehn you let it go. This is what you wrote::

"Here we hide, away from the outside.

Safe, warm, together always.

The rain may beat down all day,

but under this umbrella, we are away."

You smiled at it. It was perfect. You really had surprised yourself.

You put the painting in a big bag with tissue paper. You conjured up a card with a beating heart on the front. You had a ton of cool cards and stationary at home that you almost never used. This is what you wrote in the card::

"Draco-

Valentine's Day was never fun for me in the past. I watched Sam get something cute from whoever she was with at the time, and she would stay with them day and night. I sat alone on my bed and wrote about people who had what I didn't. But this year is different. My whole life is different because of you. I used to think that fairy tale endings could only exist in my stories. But you proved me wrong.

I really do love you more than anything,

Marisa Tyler Holley"

You put the letter in a matching envelope and tucked it in the present. You hid the whole thing in the closet behind some stuff.

You checked the clock. "8:00pm" it said. Oh my God!, you thought. You couldn't believe it took you so long. You wondered why Draco hadn't come to check on you or anything. He probably knew you'd need time alone judging by the present you had given him in the past. Plus, if he was anything like you, he could sense what was going on. You could always tell what Draco was doing, mostly if something was wrong. You couldn't decide if this was magic or if you just picked up on each other since neither of you tried to hide anything from each other.

At any rate, you started to Gryffindor. You were sure Draco was with Harry. They were always together before big days. They were the only dude friends who talked about important things, which is why most of the gay lover jokes were about them.

As you started up from the dungeons, you called your favorite house elf, Jingles. He made you a roast beef sandwich. He knew it was your favorite late night snack. You had been friends with him since third year. You gave him a sickle for his efforts. You had to keep him coming back, or you would go starving.

You at on your way up twelve staircases and across tons of paintings. You talked to them while you walked. You knew a lot of them pretty well.

You finally reached the painting of the fat lady that guarded Gryffindor.

"Password," she said.

Shoot! You hadn't thought about the password. Maybe you could wing it.

"Um.. Bravery?" you said.

"No," she said.

"Oh, come on," you said. "You know me."

"I can't let anyone in without the password," she said.

All of a sudden, the painting was swinging open a bit and a familiar face poked out.

"Do you have an appointment?" Sky said.

"Oh, I love you," you said.

"It's pumpkin juice," she said.

"HA! Pumpkin juice! What now?" you said to the painting.

The fat lady sighed and let you in.

"You Gryffindors are pansies," you said to Sky once you were inside. "If the Slytherin password was a drink, it would probably be vodka or something."

She laughed. "If your looking for Draco, he's retrieving his handcuffs from Harry dearest," she said.

Something lit up in your head. "Oh. My. God. You just gave me the best idea to prank Draco," you said.

She smiled. "What?" she said.

"Just watch," you said. Pulled out your wand at drew two things in the air. First you drew a really small circle and stuck it in between your eyes. Next you drew a big square. You pulled it out of the air and gave it to Sky.

"It's a camera," you said. "So watch."

You conjured up one more thing. It was a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. You went up the the right hand staircase. You looked for Harry's dorm. You figured it was the one with "The boy who lived" tagged across it.

You knocked on the door and Harry answered it.

"Harry," you said. You pushed him inside. You held up the love cuffs. "I got the handcuffs dry cleaned. Is Seamus here yet?" You winked at him. Your back was to Draco's so he couldn't see.

Harry made a mortified face. "I told you to come on Monday," he said.

"But I sent you a note today, didn't you get it?" you asked

He turned you both around and sat on his bed, pointing to Draco.

"Oh my God, Draco," you said. "Well, this is awkward."

It was completely silent. All of you blankly stared at each other. You couldn't tell what Draco was thinking.

You heard laughter approaching. You broke down laughing. You fell on the floor and laughed. Sky burst through the door laughing. She held up the screen, she rewound and replayed::

"Well, this is awkward."

You stood up, still laughing, and sat on Harry's bed.

Sky turned the screen off and you all calmed down. You sat in Draco's lap. "I'm sorry, baby," you said. "I couldn't resist."

"I half-knew it was a joke," he said. "The half of me that can read your mind, I guess."

"I'm sorry," you said. "I'm a horribly mean fiance."

"No you're not," he said. "You just have a bad influence!" He said it so Sky could hear.

"Hey, at least she's not a lesbian," she said.

"Gee, thanks," he said.

You all laughed.

You stood up. "Harry Potter," you said. He looked up at you. You draped yourself across his lap.

"I love you Harry, but I don't love you enough to have a threesome with Seamus, and these." You held up the handcuffs."

"Harry, why is my woman on your lap?" Draco asked.

"I'm not your woman!" you said. "Not yet, anyway."

"Is that why your over there, sitting in Potter's lap?" he asked.

"This is a friendly lap-sit," you said. You threw your arms around Harry's neck. "Do you want me to show you what a little-more-than-friendly lap sit is?"

"If you bring over here," he said.

You stood up and went over to Draco. You straddled him and put one of your legs over his shoulder.

"Happy now?" you asked.

His mouth was open. He was silent. You moved the leg that wasn't over his shoulder in between his legs and pushed inwards ever so slightly.

"STRIPPER!" Sky said.

You laughed and detached yourself from Draco.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Harry asked.

"Once my mom said I should be involved in some kind of sport," you said. "So I joined a stripper class to piss her off. It was actually really fun. But that information does not leave this room!"

"I'll round up the Gryffindors," Harry said.

"I'll bring the Slytherins," Draco said.

"I'll get the Ravenclaws," Sky said.

"All of you shut up," you said. You laughed. "You are just trying to bother me. And your not even in Ravenclaw!"

"Well I know some Ravenclaws," she said.

"Don't you mean a Ravenclaw?" you said. "Your lover? Where is she?"

"Probably in her dorm," Sky said.

"And alone! How disappointing!" you said. You stood up and pulled Sky to her feet. "Go find her! Please. For me."

She smiled and walked out the door.

"She seems so wild," Draco said. "But sometimes she needs a push to do make a move. How is that?"

"Some people are like that," you said. "She is nervous. She's cautious. She doesn't want to mess it up. She's the opposite of me. I'm shy everywhere but you."

"Well that's useful for me," Draco said. "Speaking of usefulness, usefulness of being in Harry's room has run out."

You stood up and threw your arms around Harry's neck. "I will miss you, Harry," you said.

"You're seeing me tomorrow," Harry said.

Draco stood up and scooped you up. "Your dead, Potter," he said.

He started waving his wand above your heads. "You wish!" Harry said as you poofed away back into Draco's dorm.

"And its bed time," Draco said. You both got ready and got in bed. You snuggled up to Draco.

"So what is my present?" he asked.

"Secret," you said.

"FINE," he said. "At least tell me what it is."

"Um, no," you said.

"Does it talk?" he asked.

That gave you an idea. You got out of bed. "I'll be right back," you said.

You got into Draco's closet. You flicked your wand to make it a little bigger and to light up. You found the bag and pulled out the painting. It was still perfect. You thought about all the paintings in the hallway.

"I've never done this before," you said to yourself.

You looked at the painting. You were giving these people an identity, so you had to make it good.

"What should I name you?" you said to the people in the painting. You looked at them closer. You hadn't realized it, but they did look like you and Draco. What better to do than to name them after you two? It would be cool. You imagined hanging the painting in your house after you were married. It was exciting.

You pointed your wand at the painting. "You will be Draco Lucius Malfoy, and you are Marisa Tyler Holley," you said. "Aren't you happy together under this umbrella? Like you're in your own world away from the rain."

A pink light came from your wand and seeped over the painting. It animated the rain first, and then soaked into the people. Their eyes blinked a few times.

The girl turned towards you first. "Hello," she said. You wondered if your accent actually sounded like that. You were half Irish, but you didn't think your accent was so Irish.

"Have you painted us?" the boy asked next.

"Yes, Draco," you said.

"So you know me?" he said. He smirked just like real Draco. "You look at me like you know me. Do we have real people counterparts?"

"Yes," you said. "In fact, Marisa is me. I am her."

"So I'm your boyriend?" he said. "Or I'm hers? Or he's yours?"

"Fiance, actually," you said.

He looked into the girls eyes. "Thank you," he said. They kissed.

"Aww, how cute!" you said. "But I have a boy to go back to bed to, and you two should think about doing the same."

"Okay," they said.

"And I'll need you two to be quiet," you said. "You're a present for Draco and I need you to be silent or he will figure out what it is! Now safely you go in this bag."

You put them into the bag and got up. "Night lovebirds!" you said.

"Night," they said.

You walked out of the closet and back into the dorm. You flicked your wand to put the closet back the way it was.

You shivered and quickly got back in bed with Draco. "Sorry, but you gave me a good idea."

"Wonderful," he said. "Now sleep. The sooner we sleep, the sooner it is tomorrow, the sooner I get my present."

"Whore," you said. "Present whore."

"Hey," he said. "Go to sleep."

"FINE," you said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

You fell asleep to Draco singing a song by Muse.

Then the morning came. You woke up, nine o'clock. You rubbed your eyes and got up. You wished you could sleep longer, but if you did, you might not be up when Sam got back. You climbed on top of Draco.

"Wake up," you said weakly. "Get up! We need to get ready. Hurry."

"I can't move if your on top of me," he said.

"Then its agreed," you said. "We'll just sit here."

"No, we have to get up to see Blaise and Sam," he said.

You jumped off him and looked through your closet. "I'm glad you agree with me," you said.

"You tricked me!" he said.

"Just get up and put some clothes on love," you said.

You started stripping and put on a sweet pink shirt on and jeans. You wanted to be in the holiday. You wore matching pink pumps. You brushed your hair and teeth. You sat on Draco's bed. He was ready a few minutes after you.

"Is my accent a little Irish?" you asked.

"Ah, yes, my lassie," he said in an imitation of an Irish accent.

"I didn't know that!" you said

"Wow," he said. "Stop going to Ireland then."

"Touche," you said. "Now lets go find Sam and Blaise. I'm hungry and I don't want to have to wait very long to get brunch."

Draco took your hand and you both walked out of the door.

You made your way to the lawn near the lake. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sky, and Cho were already there.

"Hey lovebirds," you said. "And Harry."

"Hello," Harry said.

"Don't call us love birds," Sky said.

"Fine," you said. "MIA is Katie and Marcus..."

And just like magic, they started coming around the corner.

"Never mind," you said.

They walked over and said hi. You all talked about Sam and Blaise. Katie tried to start a betting pool on how many times they banged while in Paris. You said twelve Everyone else was in the twenties or thirties. It was pretty funny.

You were all standing around when you heard apparation behind you. You turned and saw Sam and Blaise standing there holding hands.

"Oh my god!" you said. You ran over and practically jumped on both of them. "I missed you too so much." Everyone else gathered to greet them.

"So how many times did you guys bang?" Katie asked. Blaise turned red.

"That's none of your business!" Sam said.

"They have a betting pool," you said. "The win is somewhere around ten galleons."

"Jeez, guys! We leave for a month and your betting!" Sam said.

"Its just because we know you," Katie said.

"We can talk about that later," Sam said. "Now, let's go to brunch."

You all went back inside the castle and through the trap door. The whole way there, Draco was behind everyone, whispering with Blaise. You let it go and had fun with your friends.

You all walked up into Fred and George's shop. They were all waiting for you there.

"Hello," they said. They were alone.

"You two are dateless?" you said.

"Of course, love."

"We are free birds."

"We don't commit to any one lady."

"So you couldn't find dates?" Ron asked. Everyone laughed.

"No," they said.

Everyone laughed again. Fred and George held the doors open while you all walked out into Hogsmeade. As you walked out, two hands hit your ass.

"What the fuck?" you said.

"Happy Valentine's," Fred and George replied.

You laughed and kept walking. You looked behind you at Draco. He was still walking with Blaise and whispering, but he looked up at the sight of someone else's hands on your ass. He scowled. You stuck your tongue out at him. He laughed at that. You turned back around to talk to all the girls.

"So, about this banging thing..." you said to Sam.

"I didn't count or anything, but-"

Everyone whistled and cat-called.

"Hey, shut up," Sam said. "It was Paris, and you know how it is."

"Um, not really," Katie said.

"You and Marcus haven't..?" she asked.

"No," Katie said.

"I"M APPALLED," Sam said. "Marisa, please tell you and Draco have.."

"Well, um, you see-"

"They can't," Sky said.

"WHAT?" said the three other girls.

Sky held up your wrist. "Courtesy of mum, Draco and Marisa can't," she said.

Everyone's mouths were open. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Soo... what happens if you try to?" Cho asked.

"Well..." you said. "We sort of get flung apart."

Everyone's mouths still hung open.

"Sky and Cho, please tell me you have made me look unslutty in some sort of way," Sam said.

Sky bit her lip and shook her head.

"God damn it! You all need to go to Paris!" she said. "Except for Marisa. She just needs to get married!"

Draco's head popped up from his hunched whispering.

"Huhhh?" he said.

"Yeah, that's right Draco, right now. Lets go," you said.

He looked scared.

"Relax! Jeez, someone can't take a joke," Sky said.

'Well at least in June,' you said in his head. He smiled. You turned back around to your conversation.

"So how many times?" Sky said. "I need numbers. I have five galleons riding on this shit."

"Well, if I had to guess, I would say twelve."

"YES!!!" you said. "In your face bitches. I WIN!"

Everyone looked at you.

"That's right! Pay up!" you said.

Everyone's wands were out. Everyone conjured up five galleons and gave them to you.

"This is all going towards our brunch," you said. "It should be able to buy the boys. They eat like pansies."

All the boys were silent. Then they went back to their conversations. Apparently free food was worth being called a pansy.

You were soon at Le Soleil Dans la Lune. You had a reservation for the best spot in the place. It was on the roof under a large umbrella and a warm fire. The table was large and round. They had set all the places with pink napkins.

"OH this is perfect," you said. All the couples sat together. You sat with Draco on your left and Sky on your right. Draco was sitting next to Blaise. They were still whispering madly.

You tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned around and you quickly kissed him. You parted and left your hands on his face. "What are you two whispering about?" you asked him.

"You'll find out," he said.

"Please tell me," you said. You moved one of your hands to his chest and slowly slid it downwards.

"Well..." he said. "You'll find out. Trust me."

"Alright, but you're no fun at all," you said.

You kept talking to everyone else. A waiter soon came and passed out menus.

"Can I get you all something to drink?" he asked. He had a French accent.

"I think we should let Fred and George order the drinks. They're the experts," you said.

Everyone yeah-ed and woo-ed.

"Very good," you said. "What are you two suggesting?"

"Well, as the oldest-"

"We feel we should be the responsible ones."

"Is anyone flying later?"

"Or apparating?"

"Or flooing?"

"Or using heavy machinery?"

A round of no's answered.

"Then bring on the strawberry champagne!"

Everyone cheered.

The waiter wrote something down on his little pad and inched away, almost like he was scared.

You got out of your seat and went to Fred and George. You put your arms around their shoulders.

"You two are the best," you said. "I love you two so much."

All of a sudden, they were both kissing you on the cheek. You saw a flash and they were gone.

"Who took my camera?" you asked.

"Moi," Sam said.

"Loser," you said. "Buy your own!"

"What's going on?" Draco said.

"Nothing. We're just having an orgy," Sky said.

"What?!" Draco said. He looked around.

"Go back to whispering, Draco," you said.

"Fine," he said.

You walked over to where Sam was. "What do you think they're whispering about?" you asked.

"They're probably overdue on midnight rendez-vous's," Sam said.

"I can imagine what they're saying," you said. You looked into Sam's eyes and took her hands. "'All I care about is us, Blaise.'"

You both laughed.

You went back to your seat.

Fred and George's heads went up. "Why have you left us, love?"

"Malfoy over there seems more interested in Blaise than you."

"You should come back over here."

"You know we treat you well."

Draco's arm came around your waist and pulled you towards him. "She's happy here thank you," he said.

You smiled. "Does this mean the rest of the day belongs to me?" you asked.

"Mostly," he said. "I'm sorry. But you'll understand what I mean later."

"You're being awfully mysterious, Draco," you said.

"Blame Blaise," Draco said. "Its not my fault."

You snuggled up to him. His other arm came around so his whole body encircled you. He smirked at Fred and George. They laughed.

At that moment. A few waiters came with a cart of champagne glasses and a few bottles of strawberry champagne. It was pink. They were about to start pouring the champagne, but Fred and George stopped them.

"Gentlemen."

"Just leave everything there."

"We'll take care of it."

They made a face, but let it go.

"May I take your order?" the original waiter said. You couldn't get over his accent.

"I'd tap that," you said to Draco.

He took everyone's orders. You ordered French toast. Before he left, Draco got up and talked to him. The waiter just seemed to nod, so you couldn't tell what Draco was saying. He left and Draco came back and sat next to you, pulling you back into the same position.

"I was just kidding about that tapping thing Draco," you said. "You didn't scare the poor waiter, did you?"

"No, it wasn't that," he said.

Someone was clinking a spoon on a glass. You looked up to see Fred and George with the cart of glasses and champagne.

"May we have everyone's attention," they said.

They both got out their wands. They moved in the same motions. All the glasses went in the air and formed a pyramid on the table.

"We would like to thank you all-"

"For making it here today."

Fred took a champagne bottle in his hand and opened it. The cork went flying through the air and the champagne fizzed a bit. George took it from him and turned it upside down over the classes and poured it. It filled every glass. he emptied it and put it down.

"Now everyone take a glass."

Everyone reached and took a glass from the top of the stack.

"Speech, speech, speech!" everyone said.

"Fine," Fred and George said.

"Today is a day of love."

"Love is one of the most complicated things on this earth."

"People spend their whole lives pondering it."

"People spend their whole lives together because of it." George looked at you and Draco.

"It drives people to do crazy things."

"Some people will spend forever looking for it-"

"And others find it when they least expect it."

"We don't really know who St. Valentine was-"

"But he must have gotten a lot of ladies." Everyone laughed.

"To Valentine." They raised their glasses.

Everyone raised their glasses and said, "To Valentine!"and then drank. It was odd, but everything was if you thought about it.

After the toast, everyone's conversations picked back up. All you girls were talking about what you thought your men, and women, were getting you.

"It better have diamonds," Sam said.

"Gold digger," Katie said.

Sam laughed. "Like your different."

"What are you getting each other?" you asked Cho and Sky.

The both looked away from each other even though they were still holding hands. Cho blushed a little.

"You two are just so cute!" Sam said.

"En Francais[in French?" Sky said.

"Oui, bien sur [yes, of course," you replied.

"Une jupe[a skirt?"

"Ne pas bijoux?[not jewelry?" you asked.

"Est-ce que il est trop tôt[Is it too early?" Sky asked.

"Non non non! Tous filles aiment les diamants [No, no, no! All girls love diamonds."

She laughed. "Oui, mais quoi [yes, but what?"

"Cho aime le bleu du Ravenclaw. Saphir[Cho loves the blue of Ravenclaw. Sapphire?" you asked.

"Un bracelet[a bracelet?"

"Oui! Avec diamants[yes! With diamonds?"

"Douze carats[twelve carats?"

"C'est parfait[It's perfect!" you said.

"Merci. Je t'aime.[Thanks. I love you." You air kissed.

"We're finished now," you said.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed.

"I didn't know you could do that," Hermione said.

"Master of words over here," you said.

"Master of something." Draco came up behind you and picked you up. He sat you back in your seat next to him.

"You know I love you, right?" Draco said.  
"Yes," you said. "Why?"  
"I feel bad about ignoring you before," he said. "Today is supposed to be special, isn't it?"  
You leaned into his chest. "Don't feel bad," you said, and kissed him lightly. "Just hold me in your arms the rest of the day, and it will be special."  
He picked up your legs and put them over his. He pulled you closer to him and put his arm around you.  
"Where you always love to be," he said. He ran his fingerers through your hair and kissed the top of your head.  
You looked into his eyes. You spent ten minutes in Draco's arms, looking at his face. You loved the way he smiled at you.  
Soon, a procession of waiters came into the room. They delivered everyone's orders. When yours came, you were surprised. It said "Happy Valentine's Day" in sparkling frosting letters. Next to it was a big red heart that was beating with an arrow through it. Your mouth opened wide.  
"Is this your doing?" you asked Draco.  
"I must admit, I'm guilty," he said.  
"Oh, you're a little sweetie," you said. You kissed him on the cheek. "I love you more than anything."  
"You're in love, we get it," Harry said.  
"Jealous," Ron coughed.  
"Shut up, Ron, I am not!" he said.  
"It's okay, Harry. I love you," Sky said.  
"You're a lesbian," he said.  
"And so does Cho. Cho love you long time," she said.  
"Be quiet, you!" Cho said to Sky.  
"Make me," she said.  
Cho practically ate Sky's face off she was kissed her so hard.  
"HEY! No making out at the table!" Hermione yelled. She hit Sky on the shoulder.  
"Ow! That hurt!" Sky said.  
"You shouldn't care,"" Cho said to Hermione. "We've made out on your bed before."  
"Ew!!" she said. "Why me. Please save me."  
"Gladly," Ron said. He pulled her into his lab. She smiled.  
"Aww, cute little Gryffindors in love," Katie said.  
"Aww, cute evil Slytherins in love," Fred said.  
"You have a problem with Slytherins?" Draco said.  
"Do you have a problem with Gryffindors?" Harry said.  
"Maybe we do!" Blaise said.  
Everyone was standing now, pointing their wands at each other.  
"Well that was fun for a moment," you said. Everyone laughed.  
"Now shut up!" Marcus said. "I want to finish my pancakes."  
"Fatty!" Katie said.  
He pouted. "You're so mean!" he said.  
She kissed him.  
"NO MAKING OUT AT THE TABLE!" Sky yelled. "See, I'm not the only one."  
It was silent for a while. Everyone chewed their food. Since you were all such fatties, you were done soon.  
"I'm so full, I'm going to explode," you said.  
"I agree," Sam said.  
"MAN MEETING," Draco said.  
As if rehearsed, all the boys got up and huddled in the corner.  
The girls had no choice but to do the same.  
"What in the world?" Hermione said.  
"Let's punish them," you said.  
"So Marisa, are you still seeing that Chad guy on the side?" Sam said, just loud enough for them to hear so they would think it was an accident.  
"Actually, I was supposed to see him today, but this whole party thing is ruining that," you said.  
Hermione was making a face. You winked at her, she relaxed more and smiled.  
"Well there's still tonight isn't there?" Katie said.  
"Yeah," you said. "Draco sleeps like a baby at night."  
"Do you think he suspects anything?" Sky asked.  
"He asks about 'my needs' sometimes, all worried. But he has no clue."  
"You know I no longer believe any of these little schemes of yours," Draco said. He put his arms around your middle from behind you.  
"That was a waist of brain space," Sky said.  
"It's present time," Draco whispered in your ear.  
"IT'S PRESENT TIME?" you yelled.  
All the girls went crazy. Everyone's wands were out and poofing up things. You quietly pulled out your wand and poofed up the bag and held it. You stood and watched the people run around. It became worse when the waiters walked in and started cleaning the whole table.  
You sat at your spot and waited for everyone else to be ready. Someone was already sitting there when you arrived. It was Blaise. He seemed nervous about something.  
"Blaise!" you whispered. "What's up your ass?"  
He half smiled. "Nothing," he said. "All in good time."  
Draco was next to you between you two soon. He pulled you close to him again.  
After a few more seconds and everyone was ready.  
"Hands in," you said.  
You all did rock paper scissors. It was decided as Marcus and Katie, then Hermione and Ron, then all the single people, Sky and Cho, you and Draco, and Blaise and Sam. The thing about magic is that everyone knew what order it would end up in. It was fun anyway.  
None of the presents were interesting in the beginning. Cho completely loved the bracelet from Sky. You wondered how she poofed it up at the last moment. She was definitely magical. Cho wouldn't eve let Sky open her present at the table. It made you wonder.  
'What do you think it is?' Draco asked in your head.  
'A strap on,' you said.  
'Oh. My. God. EEWW I'm getting a visual!'  
'You know you love it,' you said.  
'Not for your sake.'  
"Um, earth to the bizarro couple! Present time!" Sam said.  
"Oh, sorry," you said. A box was thrust in your hands. It had a big pink bow on it. You pulled off the bow and stuck it on your shirt. You smiled at Draco.  
"This is so unconventional," you said. "I'm opening myself."  
"It's fun," Draco said. "Trust me. Try it."  
You pulled out the card. It said your name on the front.  
You opened it and read it to yourself::  
"Marisa  
I've wrote you tons of these little notes. So you obviously know by now that I love you more than anything. I know I'm spending the rest of my life with you. I admire that you know what you're going to do with the rest of your life. I wish I knew what I will be doing for the rest of my life. But I know the most important thing, which is that I'll be with you. And think about those babies we were talking about. If there's one thing I learned from you, its that dreams are keep you alive. Reality tears people down. To live in dreams is to be happy at some level. I know I am. Happy Valentine's Day, baby.  
Forever yours,  
Draco Malfoy.  
You smiled at him again. He took your hand and squeezed it.  
You lifted the lid from the box. You went through a layer of tissue paper and found a green leather book.  
You opened it and looked in it. The first pages were the same as the book you gave him, but he added things. He wrote in more stuff, and put in little pieces of fabrics and scents.  
The one with you and him on the couch had a snippet of the blanket fabric. You and Draco flying had snow on it. You wondered how Draco did it. There was scent of hot chocolate on that page. After that, he added pages from then to now. A picture from him proposing on Christmas with a piece of pine tree, a cut from his sweater, the smell of his sweater. Him and you in the hot tub with an invitation and a faint scent of Breakwich. You and Draco at the party dancing with glitter and the faint scent of Fire whiskey. You put your ear near the page. You could hear everyone counting down to new years. You at the club sandwiched between Sky and Draco. You could see the Sectumsempra and smell it too. You two in your big safe reading, a picture of Carmen, quotes. You and him in the gondola on the lake, more quotes. There were others in between, some things about your book "Love." It was absolutely perfect.  
Your mouth was wide open through your smile. You looked at Draco. You didn't know what to say.  
"I know you are perceptive to senses, so I added stuff," he said. "And you love color. So I pretty much technicolored everything."  
You closed your mouth and smiled at him. He smirked at you. "You better stop smiling, Marisa. You're looking positively adorable."  
You jumped on him and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I love you, you know that, right?" you said.  
"No straddling people at the table!" Katie said.  
You were not getting off Draco anytime soon. You just turned around so you were on his lap facing everyone. "This is as good as it gets," you said. His hands snaked around your tummy.  
Everyone sat silently for a few seconds.  
"Psst! Marisa!" George whispered to you.  
"Yeah?" you whispered back.  
"This is the time where you give Draco your present!" Fred whispered.  
"Oh, shit. Whoops," you said. "Sorry, again." You began to get off Draco's laps to get the present, but he wouldn't let you get up. You laughed and used your wand to levitate the present to you. You put it on your lap because there was no fitting it between you and Draco.  
You could feel a smile forming over his face. It was a large present. He got the card from the top and read it. He finished, put it down, and squeezed your hand.  
'What is it?' he asked in your head.  
'You're about to find out,' you said.  
He pulled the tissue off the top and felt around inside. He smirked and pulled it out.  
His jaw dropped. "Oh my god," he said. It was slowly raining in the picture. The people were still being completely silent.  
"What is it?" Harry said.  
Draco turned it around so everyone else could see it. Everyone gasped.  
"Did you paint that, Marisa?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, she did," Draco said.  
"Regarde la signature [look at the signature," Sky said.  
"I didn't know you were an artist," Blaise said.  
"She's a little silent murder," Draco said. "A fallen angel. She likes to keep to herself."  
He turned the painting back around and studied it articulately.  
"They look like us," Draco said.  
"They are us, baby," you said. It reminded you. "You two can talk now."  
The people in the painting sprang to life.  
"Hello, Draco," small Draco said.  
"Hi," he said. He smiled. "They talk?"  
"If you ever had a desire to have a conversation with yourself, you now have an opportunity," you said.  
"What am I going to do with the rest of my life?" Draco asked his smaller version.  
"You know what you want to do," Draco said. "You are just afraid that you won't be able to."  
Draco blinked. "Wow," he said. "Does she really love me?" he asked the smaller you.  
"You know the answer to that," she said.  
He smiled. "I'll see you two later," he said. He put the painting back into the bag and under the table. His hand was under your chin and he spun you around and kissed you passionately.  
"For God's sake, no making out at the table!" Harry said.  
You parted from Draco. "Sorry Harry," you said.  
"MY TURN!" Sam yelled.  
She pulled a card and long velvet case out. It was the kind that jewelry came in.  
Blaise smiled at her. It was so cute. He opened the card and read it. He smiled at her again and opened the velvet box. He pulled out a chain. It was white gold and had a fat diamond incrusted Slytherin Crest hanging from it.  
"Someone's a gangsta!" Sky said.  
"This is so cool," Blaise said. "C'est chouette." [It's neat.  
"OH MY GOD! HE SPEAKS FRENCH!" you said.  
"Don't freak out," he said. "I only know a little."  
He looked back at Sam. He thanked her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Now I have something for you," he said.  
You felt Draco tense up. He hardly ever got tense. This must be big.  
Blaise took Sam's hand and took her out of her seat. He was standing across from her. Thought popped all in your head. You wondered what she was thinking.  
"I hate to do this in front of everyone because I know you don't like to," he said. "But I thought it was the perfect time. Now you know I love you more than anything, and while we were in Paris, I thought long and hard about us, and I know you have been too."  
He got down on one knee. "I already know how I feel about you, and I know it's not going to change anytime soon. I thought for hours what I was going to say, and it seems its different than anything I thought I should say."  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it to reveal a gold ring with a square cut gold diamond. It was large.  
"I know you love green, but you were always talking about those curtains in our apartment in France. You wanted to look into them forever. I saw this ring in a shop there, and I had to get it." She was tearing up.  
"Samantha, will you marry me?" he asked.  
She nodded. "Yes, oui," she said.  
He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. She completely jumped on him and he twirled her around. He set her back down, dipped her, and kissed her.  
Everyone clapped and Fred and George whistled. Sam broke away from Blaise and laughed.  
"Well," Fred said.  
"That conludes today's activities."  
"Go be merry."  
"No pun intended."  
"Give us the money on the way out-"  
"And we will pay the bill."  
You gave them all the money you won. Everyone started walking back to the portal. The first person you made you way to was Draco.  
"You knew about this the whole time!" you said to him.  
"Yes," he said. "I couldn't tell you, and I'm sorry. But aren't you happy?"  
"This is so great!" you said. "But unfortunately in means I'm spending the rest of the day with Sam."  
"That's okay," he said. "I've had a month with you. She deserves a night. Plus, I'm sure Blaise is going to want to talk to me. He's pretty much a chump."  
You laughed and kissed him.  
"Je t'aime," you said.  
The next person you visited was Sam. "So its four o'clock and you're engaged. Thoughts?" you asked.  
"I'm so happy," she said.  
"Good. The rest of the day, me and you. Dishing about Paris and thoughts and the handcuffs and sex. Our dorm," you said.  
She laughed and hugged you.  
Your next visit was Sky.  
"Let's play a game. It's called fill-in-the-blank," you said. " Cho got you a blank."  
She laughed. "Not on your life, kid," you said.  
"Does it have something to do with sex?" you said.  
"Yes," she said.  
"OH MY GOD ITS A STRAP-ON ISN"T IT!" you yelled.  
"Fuck, not so loud!" she said. "And maybe other stuff too."  
"Handcuffs?" you said. "Rope? Whips?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" you said. "So basically I'm not going to be seeing you anymore, because you will constantly be having hot lesbian sex."  
"Well I don't know yet," she said. "It's going to take me a while to teach her everything." She smiled devishly.  
"Oh ma God," you said. "That's so orgasmic. Can I watch?"  
"You can join us if Draco will let you," she said.  
"I'm not sure I'm drunk enough to agree," you said. "But hit me up on my bachelorette party."  
"It's so not fun that you're getting married," Sky said.  
"Yeah, whatever," you said. "You know you're getting married. Call me later." You air kissed her and went back to Draco.  
"I would love you forever if you carried me back to Slytherin," you said.  
"I'll do something cooler," Draco said. He picked you up and through you in the air. While in the air, he pointed his wand at you and you poofed to the Slytherin common room.

You spent the rest of the day with Sam. She told you how they had special nights out enjoying the lights. She said that living with him was like being him. They told each other all their thoughts, like the curtain thing, she said. It was fun.  
At ten, you told her that Draco was lonely and she said the same about Blaise. You hugged her and went off to your dorm.  
You walked in and heard the shower running. You saw your painting hanging on the wall in this beautiful frame. You wondered where he got it.  
"Where's Draco?" you asked the painting people.  
"In the shower," the other you said. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Good idea," you said.  
You crawled in bed and waited for Draco to get in. Somehow, you drifted off to sleep.  
You felt someone kissing you on the forehead.  
Your eyes fluttered open. "Hey, I'm sorry," you said. "I must have fell asleep."  
"Don't be sorry," Draco said. "Its been a long day." He crawled in next to you and wrapped his arms around you.  
"Reese, you're cold," Draco said. He got his wand from his bedside table and flicked it. It was instantly warm.  
"Long days take away the energy I save for keeping warm."  
He pulled you closer to him and put his chin over your head.  
"I really love the painting," he said.  
"Wonderful!" came a chorus from the painting.  
"Where did you get the frame?" you asked.  
"My mother," he said. "Pretty weird. This little psychic thing of hers keeps building up."  
"In any case, lets go to sleep," you said. "I love you."  
"I love you too," he said. "More than anything."  
And that's how Valentine's Day ended.


	18. The Past

For the days after, Sam spent time with her hand in the air, showing off her ring. You could never remember her being so happy. You noticed that since she got back, Blaise and Sam looked at each other differently, as if they knew something no one else did. It was curious.

Sky didn't disappear nearly as much as you thought she would. She was gone about the same as Sam was. You almost never saw her after dinner, but she was around all other times. Sam and Sky hadn't really had time to hang out before, so they got to know each other better. They were two very different people, but they seemed to get along.

Before you knew it, routine settled back in. You liked it for the time. You hung with your friends and chilled around the castle. The rain gave you an excuse to stay inside and explore the castle. It was a wonder for the creative mind, such as your own. Draco told you what his mother always said, which was that you could spend a lifetime in the Hogwarts castle and still find mysteries about it.

February soon turned to March and the rain was something of the past. The only thing there to remind you of it was the misty mornings. It was not really warm, but the absence of rain was good enough for you.

It was March 12th, a Friday. You were in the last class of the day, the infamous Potions. Draco was bored out of his mind and doodling on your notebook. He was writing "Marisa loves Draco" everywhere with little crooked hearts, and then adding "because he's cool" and "because he's smart." You laughed in your head. He seemed to run out of cool things about himself (shocker) so he started drawing little stick figures. He labeled one "Draco" and one "Marisa" First he was just Drawing them kissing or whatever, but he got bored again. He started drawing them having sex in various different positions. Then he pulled out his wand and animated the whole thing.

'Draco, these are my notes!' you said in his head.

'Hey, don't make me add a soundtrack,' He said.

'You little...' you smirked at him. 'Now tell me why in this one, she is chained to the wall.'

'Because she's a kinky little girl.' His hand found your legs and was inching up your thigh.

"Miss Holley, this is Potions Class, not fun time with Malfoy," Snape said.

'Oh yes it is,' Draco said. his hand reached the end of your thigh and was rubbing the inside of your thigh.

You tried not to make a face. "Sorry Professor," you managed to say.

Draco could tell he was driving you crazy, so he moved his hand closer to your area and rubbed twice as hard.

You were trying to keep your jaw from dropping and remain looking like nothing was going on. You could sense that you were failing when Snape's eyebrows hit the ceiling.

"I'm going to inspect your notes, Miss Holley. No doubt your missing the whole lesson," Snape said.

'Lesson of something,' Draco said in your head, continuing to rub hard.

You thanked God you were in the back of the class. You turned the page of your notebook and said a spell to copy only your notes onto the next page.

You slapped Draco's hand. "For goodness sakes, Draco, stop! You're going to make me cum all over Snape!" you said.

He smirked, moved his hand all the way over your pussy and continued.

He started singing in your head. 'Fuck around with me, I'll take the brakes off that pussy. Have your ass cumming-' he pushed inward and twirled his fingers around right where it drove you crazy, '-like a porn star movie. Tell your friends, I bet they'll all wanna do me. Hoes know me I'm Dra-aco. They recognize pimpin' when I step in the door-'

You covered your mouth with your hand and pointed your wand to your throat to conceal a moan escaping your mouth.

"What are you doing Miss Holley?" Snape said. He surprised you. You hadn't noticed that he was next to you already. Draco's hand snaked back into his own lap.

"I, uh... yawned," you said.

"Alright," he said, looking skeptical. He snatched your notebook from the desk. He examined the page for a minute and then put them back.

"These are quite good notes," Snape said. "It's a mystery why your grade seems to be... slipping." He glared daggers and Draco.

Draco made a face at Snape.

"Class dismissed," he said. "I'll be expecting a one foot essay on Fickle Serum for next class. Except for Miss Holley. Mr. Malfoy will be adding an extra foot to his for you."

You got up and smirked at Draco as you two walked out of class.

"You got me extra homework," he said, pouting.

"Prices to pay for just hanging around me," you said. "I'm just that lucky."

"Why you little," he said, copying your line.

You grabbed around you middle and tickled you. You squirmed and laughed as he carried you somewhere.

He set you down in a broom closet.

"This is cliche," you said.

"I don't care," he said. "You're here. That's all that matters."

He got closer and encased you in his arms. He put his forehead to yours and kissed you. Quickly you were making out. He was kissing you hungrily, full of want. You could tell how badly he wanted you, and you knew your want matched it.

His lips left yours and moved to your neck and collarbone. He stopped and looked into your eyes.

"It's not fair how I didn't get to hear you moan," he said. He looked devilish.

"What are doing, Draco Malfoy?" you said.

He brought his mouth back to your and his hands up the back of your shirt.

Again, he brought his mouth to your neck and collarbone.

He brought his hand back to your pussy and did just what he did in class.

You moaned exactly like you did before.

"Is that all you got?" Draco said. "We might have to turn it up a bit."

He pulled out his wand. "Soundproofing." He flicked his wand at you and your pants unbuttons and unzipped.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing?" you asked.

He took your hand. "Trust me?" he said.

You nodded.

He brought his mouth back to your collarbone and his hand to the edge of your undies. He played with the lacy edge for a minute. Then he brought his hand inside and fingered you hard. You moaned loudly. He kept adding more fingers in until you were screaming, pretty much like a porn star. He found your spot and hit it. You moaned and felt yourself cum all over Draco's hand.

He pulled his hand out, stared at it, and then smirked at you. "My work here is done," he said.

You were breathing heavily and couldn't say anything.

He smiled at you and played with your hair with the hand that wasn't covered in cum.

He pulled out his wand and waved it to make the cum dissappear. Then he looked like he was wondering about something. "Why do you suppose the bracelet didn't stop us?" he asked you.

You had caught your breath by now. "Maybe because we're getting married in like, four months," you said.

"Maybe," he said. "Well, I think it's a family heirloom, which means its pretty old. Maybe it only works laying down, or in beds." he smirked. "Or maybe it has an old fashioned definition of sex."

You matched his smirk. "Only one way to find out," you said. "Get on your knees."

"What?!" he said.

"You heard me," you said. "Come on. Please?"

He was actually about to do it when you heard a tapping. You looked around and saw an owl tapping at the very small window. You went over to let it in, but it just dropped the letter and flew away. You picked it up. It was small, red, and addressed to Draco.

"Draco, its a howler from your mother!" you said.

His eyes dilated. "OH My God. baby, drop it and come her," he said.

You did what he said. "My mothers howlers are vicious. Cover your ears," Draco said.

You covered your ears. Draco pulled you into his chest and put his hands over yours.

In half a second, you hard Narcissa's voice yell, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE BRACELET," earth-shatteringly loud.

You looked up into Draco's eyes. He looked just as freaked out as you.

It was silent for a while, but then you thought of something to say.

"On second thought... don't get on your knees," you said.

He smirked. "But how did she know?" he asked. "Do you think it was a coincidence?"

"You want to know what I think?"

He nodded.

"I think all the adults know more about us than we do, and your mother is the only one giving us clues about it," you said.

He stared at you. "You're right," he said. "But we shouldn't worry about it now."

"What time is it?" you asked.

Draco turned you so your back touched his chest. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to his hand in front of you. It read "5:00."

"We should go," Draco said. "I have a two foot essay to right thanks to you, Miss Fiance."

"Naughty boys get punished," you said.

"Is that a promise?" he said.

You laughed. "Come on." you went out the door and Draco followed you. He took your hand and you two walked to the Slytherin common room. You took the couch and started in on Draco's essay. He knew the facts and you told him how to write it. An hour or two and it was finished.

"Now that was fun!" you said.

"Huh?" he said.

"It's fun to write," you said.

"Your crazy," he said. "But that is why I love you." He kissed you lightly.

"Now let's find our friends and go to dinner," you said.

"Mkay," he said.

You made your way to the Great Hall. You sat and ate and talked to your friends. Sky tried to convince everyone that you were part dog and in heat. She said she saw "a fire in her eyes."

You just laughed and said she was crazy.

You were almost finished when a swarm of owls came through the room and dropped letters on what seemed to be most of your friends.

You opened the letter landed on you lap. It had your name at the top, but nothing else.

"Harry, how do you read it?" you asked.

"Tap it and say 'Bring your own beer,'" he said

You did and words came flowing down the page.

"Thank you Harry," you said.

"It's the only reason you love me," he said

You laughed. "No, I also love you because you have a neat scar, you have bright green eyes, and you fuck so good."

"What?" Draco said. Harry smiled at him.

"Your fiance fancies me," Harry said.

"No, she fancies me," Seamus said.

"I think she fancies me," Oliver Wood was suddenly in the conversation.

"I fancy no Gryffindors," you said. "Under year seven..."

"God damn it!" you heard Collin Creavey yell.

"You little!" Draco said to you.

He acted like he was going to tackle you, but just started tickling you.

"Stop, Draco, I want to read this," you said.

Someone plucked the note out of your hands. "Here, I'll read it hun," Sam said. "This is how it goes:: 'Love, aka Marisa the Sexy, you are invited to Fred and George's Comedy Night tomorrow and seven pm. Bring your own beer (or in your case, Firewhiskey Miss Wild). Kisses, Fred and George. PS– You better kiss Sky again. Whhhooops."

"WHAT?" Cho said.

It got really quiet. Draco had stopped tickling you. "We, uh... and... well, I was intoxicated, and we were at a club, and... HE TOLD ME TO!" You pointed and Draco.

"It was forever ago," Sky said. "And I'm pretty sure I told you about it."

"No, you didn't," Cho said. She smiled.

"Yeah I did, you liar," she said. "Plus, she's 'straight.' Supposedly."

"So is everyone going?" you asked

Everyone nodded. "Great. Off to bed with you then," you said. You started walking out of the Great Hall and made a shooing motion behind you. You smirked as you saw Draco try to go after you. You started running at a breakneck speed towards to common room. He chased after you. You pulled out your wand and used it to run faster. Three feet from the entrance, Draco was gone. You walked into the common room and he was sitting on the couch.

"You cheated," you said.

"I'm alone, aren't I?" he said.

"Well maybe I won't be tonight," you said.

You ran to Draco's dorm. And locked the door behind you.

Draco appeared next to you sitting on the bed. "You definitely won't be alone," he said.

Your eyes fluttered. "I'm tired," you said.

"I could see how today would be tiring for you," Draco said. "I'm the one that did all the work."

"Oh shut up, Draco, you've done it a zillion times," you said. You disappeared under the covers.

"Oh come on, don't call me a whore," he said. He sounded muffled from under the covers. He crawled in with you and put his head next to yours. "How would you feel if I called you a whore?"

"I'd feel like you were like every other boy who's ever called me a whore," you said.

He looked angry for a moment. "Who?"

"Oh, tons of guys. See, I have a tendency to pick shitty guys," you said. "But it stays in the past, like yours does, if you so choose."

"I never want to see my past again," he said. "It was okay shagging every skank in sight-" you hit him on the arm. "Let me finish! But it doesn't compare whatsoever to being with you, and at least imagining shagging you."

"Go to sleep," you said.

"Let me sing you something at least."

"Okay." You smiled.

"Fuck around with me, I'll take the brakes-"

"Nevermind!" You pulled you covers over your head.

He came under with you and pulled you closer to him.

"I'll sing you something else, Okay?" he said. You nodded and smiled again.

"If you could only see the way she loves me than maybe you would understand why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do. If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says..." he put his hand on your cheek. "...when she says she loves me." He kissed you.

"Now go to sleep, baby girl. I love you," he said.

"I love you." You snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning was different. You woke up alone in Draco's bed. You sat up to see Draco sitting on the end of the bed, reading.

"Bonjour mon ange [good morning my angel, "Draco said.

"What are you doing up so early?" you asked him.

"One, I'm finishing this so we can go back and get twelve more of your works," he said. "And two, its not early. Its twelve."

"What?" you said. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Parce que tu es tres mignonne, mon ange [Because you are very cute, my angel," he said.

"You have been reading well," you said.

"Yes, and your insanity scares me."

"Well gee, I wonder why, considering the title is Insanity," you said.

"Did you feel this way?"

"Well, mon cher, to be an artist, you have to be insane, drunk, or on crack, so basically, I'm perfect," you said.

You got up and took a shower. When you walked out, Draco was on the last page. "And its time for lunch," he said. "Last page finished, book closed, and ready to go get new ones."

"Let's go to my house for lunch," you said. "My mum would love to meet you, considering we're engaged."

He looked nervous. "Okay?"

"I'll cook."

"Deal," he said. "Now go get dressed, you crack junkie."

You laughed and got up. You saw spots and then everything went fuzzy and you were leaning against the nearest object. Your sight returned and you got off the poster of the bed.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I must have low blood sugar or something." You conjured up a chocolate bar and started eating it while you got dressed into a green sun dress.

Draco looked at you. "Tu es belle, ma cheri. [You are beautiful, my darling," he said. "But I think you are being wishful with the weather."

"I'm magic remember?" you said. "But lets roll."

He went to you, grabbed you around the waist, and that green vortex appeared over your heads. You were suddenly standing on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds.

"I don't know the way from here," he said.

You grabbed his arm and were about to apparate you both away.

"Wait, wait, I want an answer now," he said. "You hate to apparate. Why do we always apparate to your house?"

Well... The location of my house is somewhat secret... and its pretty far away too."

"Distant? England is only so big!"

"Exactly," you said. "This information is secret. My dad's business position is so high that you could put his career and all of our lives in danger if this information is compromised. This is why I need you to review every possible meaning of the phrase 'Silent as the grave.'"

"Wow. Okay." He leaned down and kissed you like he never wanted to stop.

You put your hands on his chest and forced him from you. "What was that for?"

"You are just so cute when you serious," he said. "Now how far will you apparate us?"

"To the nearest big town that I think you will recognize." Before he could say anything, you wrapped your arms around his waster and apparated you both.

You were in a dark alleyway.

"This doesn't look familiar," he said.

"Well, give it a minute. Follow me." You took his hand and led him out of the alleyway and to the left.

"Now look over there." You pointed. "If you haven't seen it before, I'm sure you've heard of it."

"No, Marisa. No, that's the Half-Penny Bridge."

"Oui, bien sur, il est. [Yes, of course, it is."

"We're in Dublin? We're in Ireland?"

You nodded.

"Marisa, this is a muggle town!! I'm in blooming robes for heaven's sake!"

You giggled. "Sorry. But every muggle town has a magical under half. London does."

"Alright..." he said. "So where is your house?"

You held out your hand, and he took it.

You wove through the cobblestone roads and crowded alleyways until you got to where to were looking for.

You walked into a small space between two broken down shops that dead ended.

You came to a cobblestone that was completely square. You sent pink sparks to it, and the ground under your feet opened up and you were both sucked in. The second you were gone, you popped up in front of your house.

"Now you've seen this before," you said.

"That's why you sound so Irish. You live here!"

"Yep, its also how I met Seamus."

"Oh, where?" he asked.

"Well... a strip club."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, Seamus came there to console himself from a bad break-up, and, well, got consoled."

"No way."

"At least we're still friends," you said.

"You are so bull shitting me," he said.

"Well, its more interesting than the truth. We met in Bogali Alley, which is like Diagon Alley, but more green."

"Sounds like my kind of place. Any silver about?"

"Don't be a Slytherin junkie," you said. "Now let's go."

You walked onto your porch and Draco took your hand.

"You ring the doorbell," you said.

"Okay." He lifted his left hand and rang the doorbell with his pointer finger.

The doorknob turned, and there appeared your mother, just as you remember her. Long blonde hair, radiant green eyes, a smile like she owned the world.

"Ma fille, quoi une surprise[My girl, what a surprise!" She said. She kissed you on both cheeks.

"Bonjour, mama," you said. "I thought I would come visit you in your hours alone."

"Et qui est-ce[And who is this?" she said, looking at Draco. "Ton fiancé? L'enfant de Narcissa[Your fiancé? Narcissa's child?"

Oui, mama. Voici Draco Malfoy [Yes, mama. Here's Draco Malfoy," you said.

"Nice to meet you, Madame Holley," Draco said. He stuck out his hand.

"Oh, my darling boy, don't be shy," she said. She kissed him on both cheeks. He looked surprised, but went with it. "You will be family soon, you must get used to the ways of the French!"

"Okay, I will," he said. He half smiled, embarrassed.

"Now come inside, mes enfants [my children," she said.

You walked inside and Draco put his arm over your shoulders. "You didn't tell me your mother was a Frenchwoman," he said. "And you have her hair."

"The only things she ever gave me," you said

His eyes shot into yours. He looked angry that you were hurt. He tightened his hold on you. You looked forward to your mother who was standing in the kitchen. You went to her.

"What should I make les amoureux [the lovers for lunch?" she asked both of you.

"Mama, I promised Draco I would cook," you said.

She laughed. "My little girl, famous for her cooking. No doubt the perfect wife."

You tried to smile. You slipped from Draco's spellbinding hold and started the cooking.

"I'm making noodles," you said. "You child." You smiled at Draco. He smiled back.

"You are lucky enough to come on a day that you can see ton pere [your father," your mothers said.

The knife you were using slipped from your hand and made a cut across your thumb. "Quoi[what?"

"Your father is coming home at one today," she said, her face like stone.

"Ma mere, aujour'hui c'est samedi [my mother, today is Saturday," you said.

"Oui, je sais [yes, I know," she replied.

You put your bleeding thumb in your mouth and cooking with your wand. You looked at Draco, trying to conceal what you were feeling, but he saw the fear in your eyes.

Draco talked in your head. 'What is it?'

You kept cooking. 'On Saturdays my dad has business meetings with several of the Ministry and others too. It tests his temper.'

His eyes told you that everything would be fine.

'I love you, Reese,' he said in your head.

'I love you too.'

You stirred the noodles.

In about half an hour of small talk, the food was ready.

"So, I made enough for papa," you said. "He should be here any minute.

Speak of the devil, your father apparated right next to the counter. He was almost as you remembered. Your blue eyes, raven-black hair with more gray then before. He looked sullen, and his eyes were dilated. Then he saw you and tried to smile.

"Reesa-bear, what are you doing here?" he said.

"I came to visit ma famille, and Draco wanted to meet you too."

"Finally graced my the presence of the infamous Draco Malfoy," he said. He laughed just a little too loud.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Holley," Draco said and stuck out his hand. Your father took it.

"You have a strong grip, boy," he said. "Something you learned from your father, eh? Are you going to take his place in the Dark Lord's mission once he is eliminated?"

Draco's face went ashen. You quickly went to his side, took his hand, and squeezed it.

'He's been drinking Draco,' you said to Draco in his head. 'Be tame. Don't lose your temper or he will lose his.'

He took a deep breath. "I try to distance myself from my father's line of work, sir," he said. You mentally reminded yourself that you owed him big time."

There was a momentary silence. You made it your mission to break it. "Papa, I made lunch for all of us," you said. "Draco and I will go eat in my room." You conjured up two plates covered in noodles. "Nice to see you, Papa." You kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Draco said and nodded his head as a farewell.

You both grabbed your plates from the air. You led Draco, by his hand you still held, down the hall, up the stairs, more stairs, more stairs, down two more halls, and got to your door. You opened the door and ushered Draco in first. You walked in after him and locked all six locks on your door, every one magical to protect against all intruding spells.

You turned back to Draco, who was sitting on your bed, devouring you cooking. He looked up at you, searching your face.

"Draco, I'm so sorry about my dad..."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "My dad sucks too." He stuffed more noodles into his mouth.

"But–"

"Shush," he said, mouth full of noodles. "Yur amazing." He could barely talk through all the noodles.

You laughed and sat next to him. You both ate in silence for a few minutes.

You looked at Draco while you ate your last bite and smiled at him after you swallowed.

He smiled back at you, leaned down, and kissed you.

"Mmm...saucy," you said. "Pun fully intended."

"Wow, that was Punny," he said. He leaned down and kissed you again. "Man, you are just so darn cute, I can't even stand it."

You took his plate, stacked it on yours, and poofed both into the kitchen.

In the distance, you could hear the dull roar of voices and the clanging of dishes. You knew it was from your parents. Your heartbeat quickened because you knew what was coming next.

"Draco, do you love me?" you asked.

"Of course I love you, why–"

You tackled Draco onto your bed and kissed him forcefully. You had him pinned underneath you, and you practically ripped his shirt off. You ran your hands over his chiseled body.

He pulled his mouth from yours, so you moved your mouth to his neck.

His breath was heavy as he talked. "Marisa, why are you–"

You put your hand over his mouth. "You talk too much."

You moved your mouth back on his. You ran your hand down his body until you found his belt. You undid it and then started to undo his pants.

His hand found yours and took hold. He detached his mouth from yours. This time it took him a few moments before he could actually talk. "Marisa, what are you doing?"

You averted your eyes. "I'm trying to fuck you, but you keep stopping me."

"And in here lies the problem, Marisa. You're not doing this because you love me, or this is the right moment. You are trying to get a quick fix. And take it from someone who knows, it doesn't work." He squeezed your hands. "Plus, you know we can't anyway."

"I though it wouldn't hurt to try," you said.

You heard something break downstairs. You clung to Draco very tight. He gently lifted you off of him and set you next to him. He held you tight and warm in his arms. You buried you face in his bare chest.

You could hear your dad yelling downstairs. "What the hell are they doing here? You know Fridays are my–"

"Stop yelling, they will here you!" you heard your mom say.

"I don't fucking care!" He was getting louder. "They shouldn't even be in my house! It's only the Malfoy's misfit child and his baby mama–"

You heard a spell and something very heavy hit the wall.

"Do not talk about our daughter like that." Your mother was standing up for you. "She is smart, you should think more of her–"

He laughed. "Don't say that. I wanted someone to inherit all my hard work, the company I've built. She won't! All she will have to her name is words and a fool's dream–"

"She is brave enough to follow her dreams! You were never that strong." You couldn't believe your mom was taking up for you so much. She must have had it rough while you were gone.

The yells became intelligible as you were sucked into horrible memories.

The yelling called up all memories when you were in these moments. You could see them clear as day.

It started with you as a little girl, seven or eight, leaning against the backboard of your bed, crying desperately, clutching your notebook.

"Oh my God, Marisa, you're shaking," Draco said. He sounded far away, but you could still feel his arms around you.

A few years later, you were sitting in the bottom of your shower, fully clothed, shivering under the cold water beating on you.

"Marisa, can you hear me?" it was Draco again. You opened your mouth to answer, but no words came.

Now you were thirteen, hearing crashing of dishes. You were staring at a table in front of you. There was a line of cocaine on it. These were the memories you couldn't bare to relive.

"Marisa, I'm seeing you memories too." Draco sounded alarmed. You tried to block the memories, but something in your mind was holding on to them. You instantly regretted never telling Draco.

You stopped staring at the line and just did it. The view turned to your face, and you watched your eyes dilate. You couldn't stand how emotionally dead you looked.

"Oh, Ressa," Draco said. You couldn't stand the inflection in his voice. He sounded so sad.

The worst memory was coming. You could hear yelling from downstairs, you reached into your medicine cabinet, took out a little plastic bag. It was empty, all the coke gone, no fix left. You looked at yourself in the mirror like you hated what you saw. You heard more crashing downstairs. Then you lost your temper and hit the mirror with your fist. It shattered all over you.

"Marisa, I'm here," you heard Draco say.

You saw yourself on the floor of your bathroom, mirror shards around you for a brief moment, but it was blocked out by another memory someone was putting into your head.

It was Draco, staring into your soul, that day back at the sorting. Draco was singing.

"How the hell did we wind up like this, Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables."

Another memory was appearing. It was of Draco gently blowing the butterfly onto your wrist. You didn't see this at the time, but when you looked down at it, he looked at you as if he wanted you there forever.

"I wish you'd unclench your fists And unpack your suitcase. Lately there's been too much of this, Don't think its too late." Draco was still singing.

The best memory was sent into your mind. Draco was down on one knee, you were crying. You spent an extra moment studying Draco's face. He looked nervous, but he was so amazing, so perfect. You jumped into his arms. He looked so relieved and happy.

"Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will..." He stopped singing. "Stop crying, Marisa. It's okay, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

You hadn't noticed the tears streaking your face. You stopped crying and looked up at Draco. He was looking down on you, worried.

"Why are they not yelling anymore?" you asked.

"Silencing spell," Draco said. "You don't need to deal with that. You are too perfect, we can't have your fucking parents taking away your faith."

"My faith in what?"

"Life." He gave a simple answer. "If you've lost it before, its oh so easy to lose it again. We can't have that."

"Draco, I'm sorry you had to find out like this..."

"I just don't know why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want you to be worrying about me all the time," you said. "I knew that every time something bad happened, you'd be worried that I would be back on it. I didn't want you to deal with that sort of stress."

"That's not fair enough," he said. "Now, who knows?"

"... No one. Well, you now."

"How did you stop then?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say I was addicted. I only needed it when the yelling and crashing started," you said. "But the one time I needed it, and there wasn't any left, I completely lost control of myself. I hit that damned mirror, which mutilated my hand, I got cut up everywhere, my parents were asking questions, and I knew it had gone to far. So I shut my eyes and wrote instead. And then I got my safe. I just locked myself up in there. It's sound proof."

Draco kissed you and held you tight. He seemed to be thinking something over.

"You saved me with those memories," you told him.

He nodded. He was still thinking.

"Tell me what your thinking, Draco."

"I'm thinking that I don't think any differently of you. The important thing is that you stopped. I've made far worse mistakes."

You looked up into his eyes. You saw nothing but love there.

"All this time, I always thought, 'she can't be the angel, she's the dreamer. She's so happy,'" he said. "But I was wrong. You are definitely the angel. I'm the dreamer."

"Draco, I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything. But I have to ask you—"

"I would never do it again," you said. "Never. I pretty much lost my mind in that. I would never do it again."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I already promised myself, and a promise to you means much more."

He smiled at you. You thought about how much he smiles.

"What happened to your sneer?" you asked.

"Sneer? I have a sneer?" He was dense sometimes.

"You are known for your sneer, Draco," you said. "But you are right, you haven't sneered in... months, it must be."

"Okay, here. Watch me try."

His face contorted and his sneer appeared, but the hatred in his eyes wasn't there.

"You don't have the look in your eyes," you said.

His sneer went away. "I'm not angry at the world anymore I have been graced by an angel that showed me that there is good in the world."

"I'm hardly an angel," you said. "You are the angel."

"Fallen angel," he said.

"Of course."

"What does that mean?"

"Here's what I say it is," you said. "You've seen many hardships."

"So you are an angel too," he said.

"And you've seen many wonderful things too."

"Well, I've seen you, Marisa."

"You are too sweet, mon petit ami. [my boyfriend"

"Uh... Quoi[what?" he asked.

"It means little friend literally. But french slang makes it boyfriend," you said.

"Oh, well, you know how I feel about you," he said.

"And how is that?"

He started tickling you like made. You giggle and tried to squirm away, but you ended up falling off the side of the bed. Draco jumped up and couched next to you.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

You grabbed his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. His hands grazed the curves of your body.

He slowly parted from you. "Now that was full of love."

You smiled at him. "Now what about those books?"

"Aww, it was just getting good!" he said.

He got up and helped you up. You walked to the safe. He was close behind you.

"You want to try and open it?" you asked.

"Oh, hell no, I don't know it yet."

"Fine then, but pay attention, you will have to know it someday." You spent ten minutes saying the story, and the door swung open.

You walked in and sat in the chair. Draco stood in front of you.

"So, what do you want to read next?" you asked.

"Whatever came next."

"Broom?" you called. It swept into your hand. You sat on the seat side-saddle. Draco hand you the other works he read already and then sat in the chair. You floated up and put the ones he read back. Then you grabbed the next three and floated back down.

"Viola," you said. You put the first in his outstretched hands. "Green Shoes. Ending of childhood.." You put the second in his hands. "Le Couer de l'Ete. It Means 'The Heart of the Summer.' Its about friends visiting." And then the last. "Lost. A runaway's life spirals downward, but is saved by an angel."

"These are much longer," he said.

"Oh yes," you said. "As a writer develops, the words just seem to multiply"

"Is this all?" he asked

"You want more?"

"Yeah, I want more," he said.

You leaned down and kissed him. "I'll give you my age thirteen poem and art collection." You sat back on your Firebolt and floated up. You grabbed two huge scrapbooks with things sticking out and pasted in everywhere, then floated back down and handed them to Draco.

"Okay, these are good." he said.

He put all the works on the table next to him. He beckoned you over, so you went and curled up into his lap.

"Don't be sad, Marisa."

"Will you ever leave me, Draco?" you asked.

"No. In my power, I will never leave you. If I ever get in trouble, though, I refuse to put you in danger. Just know I'll always come back."

"But only if I'm in danger?"

"If our family is in danger," he said.

You looked up at him. "I always wanted a family," you said.

"I always thought I'd never have one," he said. "I was too afraid."

"Why were you afraid?" He tried to look away, but you brought his face back to yours with your hand.

"Why were you afraid, Draco?" you asked again.

"I didn't want a family that had to go through the things that mine did."

"Same with me," you said.

"We will never fight like that," he said. "We will fight, but we don't have such anger towards each other."

"And you love little girls."

His arms slithered around your middle. "Of course. I want both though," he said.

"Good," you said. "So do I."

There was a long silence where you just looked into Draco's eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," he said to you.

"No, you do," you replied. "They're icy, but still warm and loving when you look at me.

"I think you are the only one that gets to see them like that."

"For now," you said.

He smirked and kissed you on the cheek.

"We should get going," he said. "It's almost three."

"But what about my parents?"

"You want to see what they're doing, Reese?"

"...Okay," you aid.

You crawled out of Draco's lap. You went to open the door and Draco got the books, following you. You closed the vault behind him and walked to the door.

Draco pointed his wand at the books you gave him and they disappeared. "I put them in our dorm," he said. Then he put his hand on the small of your back and pushed you forward. "Go ahead."

You unlocked all the locks, turned the doorknob, and walk out. You had braced yourself for screams or something, but the house was silent. Draco steered you back across the hall, down the stairs and to the kitchen. Your mother was in there doing dishes.

You tired to act as if you had heard nothing. "Ma mere, ou est papa[my mother, where is papa?" you asked her.

"He went back to work." She wore a fake smile.

You smiled back as if it fooled you. "Oh. Well we must me getting back to school." You kissed her on both cheeks. "It's nice to see you, mama."

You stood back next to Draco and he put his hand all the way around you. He waved at your mom and she waved back.

"Au revoir," she said just as you two were disappearing.

You popped onto the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Why are we here?" you asked.

"I didn't want your mom knowing that I could go into Hogwarts illegally. She's probably heard enough about me. Your dad certainly has..."

But his words were lost in your ears because you saw footprints forming on the ground where no one walked. They were going to Hagrid's hut. They could only belong to one person. You rand up behind where the new footprints were appearing. You reach forward, grabbed the air, and pulled the cloak off of Harry. He stopped walking and turned around to look at you.

"Marisa, I–" he started, but you didn't let him finish. You jumped on him and hugged him.

He was startled, and wasn't hugging you back.

All of a sudden, you heard Draco talking. "She cares about you, dude," he said to Harry. "She's going through rough stuff. Hug her back."

Harry's arms went around you. You touched your feet back to the ground and looked at Harry's face.

"Harry, I'm sorry," you said. "You have so much to deal with, but you take it all in stride." You looked to your feet. "I'm a horrible person..."

You turned away from him and was going to go to Draco, but Harry spun you around and looked at you. He searched your face, you could tell for what. He looked right into your eyes. You were trying not to cry.

"How do you do it, Harry?" you asked. "It must be horrible."

Harry looked over your shoulder at Draco. You couldn't see what Draco told him, but it must have been something you weren't strong enough to say. Harry looked back at you in understanding.

"Draco, if it's okay with you, I would like to spend the rest of the afternoon with your fiance," Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry very hard and found what he was looking for.

"Of course, man. It's what she needs... what both of you need actually."

You walked to Draco and slipped your arms his neck.

"Don't cry anymore, Reese." He wiped your tears from your face. "Everything will be okay."

He leaned down, kissed you tenderly, and swept you into a hug.

"I love you," he said. "I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too." You looked into his eyes, not really wanting to leave them. He recognized your unwillingness to leave, so he let go of you and nudged you towards Harry.

"Let's go to my dorm," he said.

"Okay." You looked back at Draco as you walked towards the castle and waved.

He waved back and then said, "And for God's sake Harry, but your arm around the poor girl."

Harry did as he was told and smiled shyly. You slithered your arm around his waist and you both walked towards Gryffindor tower smiling like little children.

When you got there, Harry said the password and let you both in. He avoided the questioning glares thrown at him because he was bringing in a tear stained Slytherin.

You both reached his dorm "The boy who lived" had changed colors since you had seen it last. Harry opened the door and let you in before him. He closed the door after he walked in and did something to the doorknob so it glowed. You flopped on his bed and he sat next to you.

"What did you do to the doorknob?" you asked.

"Its so people won't come in," he said. "But no changing the subject. Tell me what is wrong." He looked at your face. You couldn't see the wait of the world in his eyes. He concealed it so well.

"Draco found out something I hadn't been planning for him to find out," you said.

"Is it about your past?" He still stared into your eyes.

"Yes."

"Please tell me, Marisa," Harry said. "Among many things, I happen to also be king of issues."

He smiled at you which made you look back to your lap.

"You know you can trust me, Marisa." Harry took both your hands, and his smile disappeared. "Marisa, you're like ice. What's the matter?"He pulled his wand out and sent a spell to your hands. The warmth spread from your fingertips through your whole body.

Now you looked up and smiled at Harry, but he wore only a look of concern.

"This is hard for me Harry..."

"Just start from the beginning then," he said.

You sighed. "Well, Draco came to my house-"

"He met your parents," he said.

You looked up at Harry. "I didn't know my dad was going to be there."

He squeezed your hands. "Well, what happened?" he said. "Out with it then."

"Well we heard my parents fighting which I haven't been home for in years..." you said. "It bought up all these memories..." You looked into your lap because you couldn't look into his green eyes any longer. "And in an unexplainable way, he ended up seeing them."

He looked at you. "Okay," he said. He still held your hands that you stared at. "And this thing he saw... you think it changed something between you two?"

"He says he thinks the same of me, but I think he's going to be worried about me all the time. Either that or..." You looked at Harry.

"Marisa, what-"

"Or he thinks I'm some drugged up loser!" you blurted out.

His eyes shot into yours with such intensity that you looked away, but his hand turned your face to his.

"What were you on, when, and why?" he asked. His voice was so stinging and his eyes pierced into yours so painfully that you started crying.

At the sight of the first tear, Harry enveloped you in a hug. "Oh, Marisa, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." His voice has softened.

"You–hate–me!" you said, muffled from being smothered in Harry's chest.

He hugged you tighter. "No, of course I don't hate you," he said.

"I'm--a--loser!"

"No you're not, don't talk like that," Harry said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem angry."

You stopped crying, but you stayed curled up in his lap.

"Now tell me, s'il vous plait," he pleaded with you.

"When I was thirteen..." you said.

"Third Year?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harry completely tensed up. "Does this have anything to do with me?" he asked.

You were silent. "It was mostly my parents but…" he said. "I don't know, I can't remember much."

"Why are you lying?" he asked.

"I'm trying to protect you," you said. "Or maybe myself."

"Marisa, I had no idea—"

"Harry, please, just don't. Its over, we can't change it. Don't dwindle over it."

"I'm so sorry, Marisa," Harry said.

"Harry, don't be," you replied. You looked up at him. "I did it, not you, I made the mistake."

"But—"

"Harry, listen to me," you said. You turned around in his lap and looked right into his eyes. "MY parents were yelling at each other every Friday about me. They still are. I had already lost hope that anyone could love me when you showed up."

He turned you back around and silently held you in his lap for a few minutes.

"I loved you. I mean, I still do," he said. You looked at him, but he broke your gaze. "You're my best friend. I just thought… You're a Slytherin girl, a beautiful one at that. I'm just a Gryffindor. I thought it was only a matter of time before—"

"Well you took me for the wrong kind of person," you said. "I judge by someone's character, not by their house or their blood or anything else. You are one of the nicest people ever, Harry. You will be my best friend until I die."

He finally returned your stare and smiled. "Really?" he asked.

"You're awesome, Harry. Of course we'll always be friends."

"Okay," he said. "Now tell me, what were you on?"

"Cocaine," you said.

His eyes widened, but still looked straight into yours. "How did you get into it?"

"I was drunk at a party with my 'friend' who's now my ex boyfriend and he didn't keep careful enough watch over me like he promised to," you said. "Actually, I think he's the one that gave it to me. I don't trust myself drunk anymore."

"How did you stop?" he asked.

You broke his gaze to crawl out of his lap and sitting across from you.

"I don't feel like explaining it again," you said. "Do a mind reading spell on me."

He looked at you, scared. "Marisa, I can't, it's too dangerous. I could end up seeing more than you want me to."

"I don't care, Harry!" You were almost yelling at him. "Just do it, Harry!"

He pointed his wand at you. "Legilimens!" he said, using the mind reading spell on you.

You felt a sensation at if your mind was opening through your eyes. You saw yourself on several separate occasions hearing yelling, opening your medicine cabinet, and taking out your little bag of coke. You made a careful line on the counter, on the floor, on the floor of the shower, and doing every stupid fucking line that you hated. The memories were so rushed because you didn't want to see them anymore.

The last changed. When the bag came out of the cabinet, it was empty. You looked at yourself in the mirror with such anger, and everything seemed to slow down and spiral out of control as you watched what you did next. Your hand made a fist which hit the mirror and made tiny pieces of glass fly everywhere. The dead look in your eyes turned to shock as you looked, horrified, upon your hand. It was bleeding a considerable amount and there were tiny pieces of glass imbedded into your skin. You didn't even notice the tinier cuts that were all over your face and your arms. You collapsed to the ground, took out your wand, and tried to mend your hand. You were shaking so much that your spell missed many times. You threw your wand in frustration and curled up on the floor, crying.

You started singing. "I hurt myself today, To see if I still feel. I focus on the pain, The only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole, The old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away, But I remember everything. What have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know Goes away in the end. You could have it all, My empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt."

The sensation left you and you were pulled back to earth, staring at Harry, staring at you.

"It hurt," you said.

"Oh my God, Marisa," Harry said. His eyes darted around the room. "Shit. Shit. Well, what happened after that?"

"I passed out. My mother found me there," you said. "I went to St. Mungo's for a while."

"Did your mother do anything? I mean, about the fighting?" he asked.

She said I could leave the house anytime I wanted."

He took your right hand. "How bad was it? The injury."

"All the little ones were fine. But my hand, my knuckles especially, were just completely mutilated," you said. "One cut was so deep that it severed one of my arteries in half. I lost half the blood in my body. Magic saved my life, really."

"Are there any…scars?" Harry asked. He looked right into your eyes.

You laughed a bit. "Yes there are. But unlike you, Harry—" You reached with your left hand and ran your fingers over the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. "—I am afraid of the world knowing my problems."

You turned your hand over in Harry's and flicked your wand at it. It was as if your flawless skin dissolved and revealed your scarred skin beneath. There was on thick long scar, the one that had broken the artery. The rest were still thick but shorter, and they were so dense on your hand that some crossed each other and formed together. There were more scars than regular skin. You hadn't looked at it in a while, it haunted you so much.

Harry sat silently and rand his fingers over the scars.

"I conceal them because I can't deal with questions, but I keep them in case I need them. I need them if I think I'll ever do it again. It reminds me of what I lost and what I won't lose again," you said. You flicked you wand again and the scars disappeared. "Let's be done with me." You took Harry's other hand. "Now tell me about you and your scar."

"Well, of course, you know how I got it," Harry said. He looked into your eyes. "My parents..."

"They gave you everything they had, Harry. They were the best parents,"

His grip on your hands tightened. "Why? Why the hell did they have to die?" he asked you.

"Oh, Harry." You scooted closer to him. "They loved you more than anything. Some things, no one can explain."

He looked at you. He wanted some answer from your eyes, but couldn't find it. "Why are you trying so hard to give me answers?" Harry asked.

"Because I remember a time when I wanted answers and no one even cared enough to try to answer me," you said.

He looked at you some more. "What are you thinking right now?" he asked.

You told him exactly what you were thinking. "I wish I could empathize with you more, but the only person I've ever lost is my grandmother, and I wasn't so close to her," you said. "But mostly I just want you to tell me everything now that I've told you everything."

He looked at you, and then he smiled. "You're crazy," he said. "And I will tell you everything as it happens."

"What about before?"

"I'll tell you all of it now in our little time warp," he said. He still held your hands so tight as he went on. "Well you are not one to know of life without magic, but I am. My life before magic is so hard to remember. I remember feeling like a mistake to the world, But that doesn't really matter. When Hagrid came and I found out what really happened to my parents, everything fell into place from there. What I didn't have in family I made up for in friends ten fold. You came to me in third year, don't I remember..." He looked at you and smiled. "You were the nicest Slytherin I had ever met. I never wanted to leave your side–"

"Then why did you?" you interrupted. Your anger got the best of you.

He sighed and looked away from your face. "I was young and stupid. I figured the whole Slytherin/Gryffidnor thing would tear us apart eventually, so I ended up tearing us apart sooner."

"How could you not know that I didn't care about that stuff?" you asked. "Harry, Semaus kept tallking to me! Seamus!! Come on, Harry."

He looked down and fell silent.

"Harry?"

"Seamus didn't feel the same way about you as I did, okay!?" He said, matching your tone of voice.

Your voice softened. "What do you mean?" you asked.

He looked at you desperately and then looked back to his lap. "You know," he said. You stared at him blankly. You had an idea of what he was getting at, but you had to hear him say it.

"I had unprecedented feelings for you," he said, looking at your face and then over at the wall. "I tried to keep them quite secret, especially through everything with Voldemort, the cup, Cho..."

"You cared for me in Fifth year? What about Ginny?"

"She was the girl that was supposed to make me get over you," he said.

"And?"

"Well, you were with Draco, which sort of brought me back to earth, and I wanted more than anything to talk to you," he said.

"And we talked?"

"Yes, we did, and I decided that we should be friends," he said. "Soon after that, Ginny and I broke up. Past everything with you, I didn't really like her."

"And...?" you asked.

"And we're friends, all feelings accounted for," he said.

"So you don't–"

"I would never come between you and Draco."

"Fair enough," you said.

"Draco is my friends, I wouldn't betray him in any way, including by being in love with his fiance."

He said it. "Love." He was brave, you thought, braver than you could ever be. "Okay. That's good, Harry," you said. You looked down at his hands you still held. You held them tight in yours. You are a great friend."

You smiled at him, and he smiled back, though something clouded his great green eyes.

"But to totally change the subject, how's Quidditch?"

"Oh, it's great," he said. "We should win the cup." He grinned at you. "Sorry, Draco always gives me a hard time on the field, he's a fair seeker..." He kept talking and your line of vision wandered to the clock behind him. It read "6 p.m."

"Oh, Harry, I have to go!" you said. "I have to get ready for Fred and George's thing." You leaned forward and kissed him on both cheeks. "I'll see you there." You got off his bed and through his door.

He yelled, "Bye!" behind you.

You hurried through the halls to Slytherin dungeons. You went past the common room waving at Sam and Blaise by the fire.

You went to Draco's dorm and walked in. Draco was sitting on his bed, reading one of your books with no shirt on.

You silently watched him focused on the book, turning page by page. From everything you were talking to Harry about, you had a sudden appreciation for Draco. You suddenly realized how lucky you were to have him. You realized that you would die if he ever left.

You went to him, took the book from his hand, and set it on the bed. He looked surprised for a moment, but then he saw you and got to his feet. You cuddle up to his bear chest and listened to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around you and held you tight

"Draco, I love you," you said. "I could never live without you and I can't believe how lucky I was to have found you."

"What in the world did Potter say to you?" he asked.

"It's just so sad," you replied. "He's all alone."

"So he finally told you."

"Told me what?" you asked.

"That he's fancied you since third year," Draco said.

"Yeah, he did."

"He told me that he wasn't going to tell you," Draco said.

I dragged it out of him."

"And now you just love me more?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, my love," you replied. "Why, you thought I was going to leave you for Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

You lifted your head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "You really think I would do that to you?"

"I never know what will happen with you," he said.

You got on your tiptoes and kissed him. "I will always love you, no matter what," you told Draco.

"I will always love you too," he said. "That why I gave you that ring."

He smiled at you and squeezed you a little tighter. "Now lets get ready," he went on. "We don't want to be late."

"Good call," you replied. You backed away from him and just started undressing right there. You found the dress you wanted to wear and put it on. You turned around to get your make up when you realized that Draco was just standing there, watching. "Watchu starin at me for?" you asked. "Go get dressed!"

He smirked and walked slowly to his chest of drawers and start dressing. You watch him take off his pants and look through his drawer for something to wear. He just stood there in his boxers, looking like an Abercrombie model. You saw him like that every night, but the deep affection and appreciation for Draco was coming back.

He looked over at you. "Now you are staring at me," he said.

"I'm just observing how lucky I am," you replied.

He smirked at you. "Come here, you." He did the come here motion with his left hand.

You walked to him and he put his arms around your waist. You outlined his chiseled body with your pointer finger. He stared int your eyes. "You are so beautiful," he said. "You really do love me don't you?"

"Of course I do, Draco, What did you think?"

He pulled you close to him. He put his right hand on your head. You could hear his heart beat again.

He took you from his chest again and kissed you lightly. "Go get ready," Draco said. He scooted you toward the bathroom

You stared at the black marble counter top. You loved the flecks of sparkle in it.

You watched Draco out of the corner of your eye while you magically straightened your hair. You had to stop watching him while you did your make up.

When you finished, you went out of the bathroom to see Draco staring at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blue striped button down shirt and a jacket with crisp dark jeans. He looked even more like an Abercrombie model.

"You look posh," you said to Draco.

He looked at you and smiled. "I had to live up to your beautiful-ness." He walked to you and took your hand. "Let's go."

He walked you out the door and you both went to the great hall.


	19. The Good, The Bad

10

You and Draco arrived in the Great Hall and found your friends. As you were walking towards them, you saw Harry first. Something in his eyes had changed, like you could no longer feel an emotional wall blocking his feelings. He bowed his head to you like a greeting, but it was more of a question. He seemed scared being so vulnerable. You smiled and bowed your head back.

When you got to all of your friends, you immediately threw your arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tight. You could tell by Harry's reaction that Draco was making some sort of face, but you didn't care. "Don't worry Harry, I will never betray your trust," you said. "I'll always be here for you, I promise."

He pulled you from him and looked into your eyes, searching, but then he just smiled at you. "I know, Marisa," he said.

You smiled back. "Love you."

"Don't even get me started," he said.

You felt a hand lace its fingers through your left hand's fingers. It was Draco. He looked from you to Harry.

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"No!" you and Harry said at the same time.

"Good," he said coldly, giving Harry a look.

"Draco!" you said. "Stop it! You are being paranoid!"

He looked at your face. He looked truly worried.

"What?" you asked him. "You seriously think I would cheat on you?"

He just looked at you. Was he scared?

"Draco, I would never do that to you."

"Are you sure Harry isn't better than me?" he asked.

"I'm sure," you replied. He continued to just stare at you. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, stop thinking this instant," you said. "No think, just do."

That got him smiling. He dipped you and kissed you passionately. You heard whistles and cat calls but Draco's kiss was so deep that they seemed distant.

Draco took his tongue out of your mouth and parted from you. Again, he just looked at you while he still had you dipped. He did not smile.

"Marisa, I love you," he said. "And I never want to lose you."

You smiled at him. "You are not going to lose me, you silly." You put your left hand in his face. "We're getting married, darling. That means forever. There's no one better than you, mon cher."

He brought you back up and looked at your face. "That makes me feel better," He said. "Good," you said. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, right Harry?"

You looked past Draco at Harry.

"Oui, bien sur [yes, of course," he said.

"SEE?"

Draco kissed you on the cheek. "Alright." He swept you into a hug. You took a moment to listen to his heartbeat.

"So, anyway…" Sky said. "Let's… go?"

"Yes, good idea!" Cho said. She smiled. She took Sky's hand and everyone followed. Draco put his arm around you and you started off.

Harry did the honors and stepped in first. You all followed him in.

"So, what story are you reading now?" you asked. "And how do you like it?"

"I'm reading Le Couer de L'Ete," he replied. "And I love it. I can relate to this guy."

"What, sex god?" you asked.

"Man-whore." He kissed the top of your head. "But not anymore."

"I don't know," you said. "You pretty much whore it up with my twelve personalities."

He smirked at you. He tickled you but you got away and came up next to Sky. Cho floated back next to Harry, sensing your need to talking to her alone.

"So, Sky, how is the crazy animal sex?" you asked.

She sighed. "Non existent."

"What?" you asked. "No way. Cho bought you all that stuff and flaked?"

"Well, we're easing into things," she said. "Its her first time, well was…"

"Wait, WOAH," you said. "Cho was a virgin?"

"YES!" she said. "Boy or girl."

"Shitttttttt," you said. "And you were…?"

"Nawt," she said. "There was this girl back home…"

"I see," you said, not wanting to know the details. "So there is a possibility that in the future…"

"Yes. Not that you need a play by play."

"Exactly," you said. "I'll see you later darling."

You continued forward in the line to reach Ron and Hermione. You turned to Ron. "Ron, do you love me?" you asked.

He looked very confused.

"No need to answer," you said. "You will just need to save my life sometime."

He continued to look bewildered.

"You will understand when the time comes," you finished, and went to the front where Harry was.

" 'Arry Potta," you said.

"Hey no making fun," he said.

"I'm sorry, it's just too cute."

"Speaking of too cute," Harry said, "What's with Draco? You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"Uhhh….." you said.

"Marisa!" Harry said.

"I'm sorry!" you pleaded. You grabbed his arm and buried your face in it. "He knew right when I walked in. And he happened to know before I did, which is just unfair Harry."

"Well we're even then," he said. "Let's just have fun tonight. Plus, you are in for a surprise tonight."

"Do tell."

But before he could answer you, you had reached the cellar entrance to Fred and George's Shop. You stood there and adjusted your skirt while everyone was still in the tunnel.

Harry was laughing at you being so meticulous. You hit him on the arm.

"Shush, Draco will hear you!" you said.

"Draco will hear what?" Draco asked, walking out and looking suspicious.

"Nothing baby, it's nothing, really," you said. "Harry just caught me doing some embarrassing womanly primping."

He looked into your eyes. You smiled.

"Alright," he said. "Let's get on with it, then."

Draco put his arm around you and you walked up the other set of stairs and through the doors to the main room of Fred and George's Shop.

And there they were, obviously waiting for you. They had everything cleared to the edges of the room and tables with chairs set up.

" u Hello /u ," they said.

"Welcome to A night to top all nights."

You spoke back to them. "Harry says I'm in for a surprise tonight. Any idea what he is talking about?"

"Well, maybe he speaks of our comedians tonight," Fred said.

"Well there's us-"

" u Of Course, /u "

"Seamus is contributing,"

"And even our own Neville Longbottom."

Ron nearly lost his mind. "No way!" he said. "You two have gone mad! He can't possibly be funny."

They looked at each other and then back at Ron. Georges started, "Actually, we are the experts,"

"And yes, he is funny," finished Fred.

Ron still didn't look convinced. He whispered something to Hermione. All you caught was, "-completely bonkers."

Harry looked at you.

"Does this have something to do with my surprise?" you asked him.

"Yes," he said. "Luna is here."

"Luna Lovegood?" you asked. "How is that a surprise?"

"You two are definitely kindred spirits," he said

You seem to remember him saying this before. You knew of Luna, but had never seen her.

"Where is she?" you asked Fred and George.

" u Over there, /u " they said, pointing.

"Lets go sit with her," Harry said.

Everyone headed towards the table with Platinum Blonde Luna sitting there, sipping a glass of champagne with her back very straight.

You stopped in front of Fred and George. You kissed them both on both cheeks.

"Thanks for having me," you said. "You guys keep my life interesting."

"Oh, don't tell Mr. Malfoy-"

"-He might get a little jealous."

"For God's sake, what are you people not telling me?!" Draco yelled from the table.

You giggled. "I'll see you two later," you told them. You walked from Fred and George to the table. You sat between Draco and Harry. Luna was next to Harry on the other side, Followed by Ron, Hermione, Cho, Sky, Katie, Marcus, Sam, and Blaise, next to Draco.

"Wow," you said. "Our little group is just enlarging every party."

Everyone laughed.

Harry spoke to you. "Marisa, this is Luna. Luna, this is my friend Marisa. She's a Slytherin."

"Nice to meet you, Marisa," Luna said in her in her soft, lofty voice. "Harry here has told me much about you. This must be your Draco."

"Yes this is him," you said. He put his arm around you tightly. "Ignore him. He gets overprotective."

"But I'm a girl."

"Oh, Luna dear, that probably worries him more," you said. "I'm about as straight as your curls."

"Oh. I see," she said. She giggled a little. "Well he has no reason to worry. I'm engaged." She put her arm in the air. She wore a fair sized ring that had a classic diamond design.

"No way! Me too!" You put your hand up too.

"Hey, I am too!" Sam said, putting her arm up. "Kowinky-Dink!"

"Yeah, all the good ones are engaged," you said.

There was a silence.

"AWKWARD," Katie said.

Another silence. Then everyone laughed.

"This is our everyday activity," you told Luna.

"Oh, well, I'm enjoying it," she said, and smiled.

Everyone continued in regular conversation in this manner. You noticed Draco stealing glances at you room the corner of your eye.

"Draco, what is it?" you asked him.

"What am I missing today?" he asked.

"Oh darling," you said. You kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. "You aren't missing anything."

He looked at you.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Good." That put a smile on his face.

You both got back into the conversation everyone else was having. You noticed Luna was a little mellower than your friends, but that didn't mean she wasn't talkative. She was very much in the conversation. Harry was very right: she was like you in the intellectual way.

Before you knew it, Fred and George were over to your table.

" u May we take your order? /u " They asked.

"I'll have some fire whiskey," you said. "Got any fried chicken?"

"For you, we may," Fred said.

"Yay," you said. Everyone else ordered various food and champagne to share.

"What?" you said. "I'm the only one going hard liquor today? That makes me look like trailer trash."

"You aren't trash," Sky said. "You just have special needs."

"Wow, that's way better," you said.

"Yeah it is," Sky said. "Now you can ride the short bus."

"Yee!" you said.

Someone covered your eyes from behind. You could smell who it was.

"Seamus," you said. "Aren't you supposed to be on stage?"

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked in his cute Irish accent.

"You smell like Irish Spring and clovers," you said.

He laughed. "I must admit, I'm a bit nervous," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll laugh even if you aren't funny," you said.

"Well thanks," he said.

"You will do great," Harry said.

"Well off you go!" you said. You got up and hugged him. "You are the cutest Irish boy ever."

"It's the freckles he said. Before he left, he handed you a little shot glass with a clover on it.

"I'll take one for you!" you yelled after him as he walked away.

You sat back down next to Draco and Harry. Draco's hand was immediately intertwined with yours.

"baby, what's wrong?" you asked him.

"I'm just a little nervous," he said.

"What?" you said. "Why?'

"Luna's hair is the same color as mine."

"So?"

"Well, you like my hair, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, that's the only reason I'm engaged to you," you said sarcastically. "Use your heart, Draco. Plus she's engaged to a Neville Longbottom."

His face relaxed. "I just needed to hear you say it."

"Well good, because the fried chicken is here."

"And to the stage is Seamus Finnegan, our own Irish Drunk," you hear Fred's voice as if over an intercom.

Seamus walked up nervously. You cat called to loosen him up a bit.

He started his little bit while you ate your fried chicken. You had to stop when he got to making fun of Irish people. It was funny. You raised the shot glass he gave you when he was finished and drank it. Two hours in the place had passed, an hour of banter and now an hour of Seamus. You weren't sure how many shot you had knocked back. But everything seemed a little cooler.

"Pace yourself, Marisa," Draco said.

"Don't Worry, I'm completely fine," you said. As long as I have pure judgment I am fine. I have desire to make out with anyone here except you. Better now?"

"Yeah, okay," he said. He smirked. "You are a fun drunk person."

"Hey, hey, hey! I am not drunk okay?" you said. "I'm comfortable."

"Okay, you are a fun comfortable person. Some of my friends are mean when there intoxicated."

"Well I like to think I'm a little more than your friend," you said, smirking.

You smirked at each other. Then you just leaned forward and started kissing Draco passionately. Both his hands cam to your face and cradled it perfectly.

"Okay, break it up!" Sky said. She sent a little bit of purple sparks to your face.

"Ow!" you said. "Not really, actually."

"I think you have drank a little more than everyone else, darling," Sam said.

"Um, drunk you mean?" you said. "I'm hammered and I'm still better at English than you."

"Hey whatever!" Sam said. "I don't write."

"I want to dance!" you said.

"It's not a dance," Harry said. "Plus, I think Fred and George are up soon."

"Oh, I'll be respectful then." You crawled into Draco's lap and cuddled up to him. He put his arms around you as Fred and George started there act. Their act lasted two hours. They talked about magic, various people they knew, and pretty much anything they found funny. You were sure it was probably around one when they started talking about you.

"So who here knows a Marisa Holley?" George started.

Many people cheered, not just from your table. You were surprised.

"For those of you who don't, she is the one smothered in the Malfoy," Fred said.

Laughter followed.

"She is one of our close friends,"

"-And she has a bit of a wild side."

"I'm not sure how many shots she's had tonight, but she is a big fan of the fire whiskey."

"You may also recognize her from our lesbian love potions-"

"-Though she insists she straight."

You laughed at that.

"Her Close friends insist she has a large mental span and is greatly philosophical."

"Apparently we don't know her that well."

Everyone laughed.

"We're just kidding love."

"You know we love you."

You pulled out your wand and waved it elaborately. A pink heart floated across the room and landed around them.

" u Awww. Thank you, /u " they said.

"We've faced the fact that it would have never worked out between any of us."

"We would hate each other forever if either of us got her."

"So maybe we could just have a threesome."

Whistling followed. You felt Draco's heartbeat increase.

"They're just kidding, Draco," you said. "Relax."

"But sadly, she's engaged," Fred continued,

"To a Draco Malfoy."

"Whom we love dearly and we ask him not to kill us for this."

" u Savvy? /u " they said.

"Draco lifted his glass to them. "I love you guys too," he said.

"Lovely," George said. "See, he knows we never mean what we say."

Laughter.

"That was a joke, again."

"We're serious sometimes."

They continued with their skit for a while. It was brilliant. They were so funny.

When they were finishing, they announced an hour intermission of dancing.

"YES!" you said. "See, they know me. They know I couldn't sit with all this alcohol in my system for too long."

Music started coming from the great beyond somewhere. The lights dimmed and all the tables ended up at the sides of the room. You grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "Do you have your dancing shoes on?" you asked Draco.

"Always for you, Marisa," he said. He turned you around so your back touched his chest. You two started dancing, you a bit wilder. Draco was keeping up with you well, but showed control.

You turned around and danced with him while looking into his eyes. "I don't want you to be in control," you said.

"I have to be since you aren't."

"What?" you said. "That's silly."

You brought your hand to his cheek and pulled his face towards yours. You kissed him gently, waiting for him to deepen it. You leaned in closer to him as you continued to dance. He deepened the kiss as you wanted. You parted from him and smiled at him. Then you turned back around and kept dancing. His arms wrapped all the way around your middle. You dance like this for a while, maybe a half an hour. As the time went on, the dancing was getting hotter and hotter between you two. Finally the streak of fast songs ended and a slow song came on.

Draco gently turned you around and rested your head on his chest. You rested your arms on his shoulders and his went around your waist.

"I knew you would like that," you said, smiling.

"I love you regardless ma petite amie," he said.

"Draco, are you okay?" you asked him, looking into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed you. "Well of course I am my darling," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Are you worried?" you asked, resting your head back on his chest.

"No," he said. His heartbeat quickened.

"You're lying."

"You are fragile, I just don't want anything to happen," he said. "I would feel responsible no matter what."

"You don't have to worry, Draco, nothing's going to happen."

He held you tighter. He put one hand on the back of your head. "Just be careful."

The song ended and none followed. The dancing must have been over.

You looked up at Draco. "You worry too much," you said. "Now I'm going to go outside and get a bit of fresh air. You just keep Harry company, okay?"

He looked reluctant.

"I'll be right back," you said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

You let go of both his hands and walked towards the door as all the lights went back on and the tables took there places again.

You heard George's voice as you left the room. "And our closing act tonight is Neville Longbottom…"

You just went a bit from the front of the building. The crisp night air woke you up a bit. It was quite hot inside, and the air felt nice. It was cold enough to see your breath. You noticed another puff of air not far from yours.

"Hello?" you said. You couldn't see who it was.

You pulled out your wand and said "Lumos" to make it light up. You walked a bit closer to the puff.

The person did the same as you and you could see who it was.

What an extreme surprise.

It was Bobby.

"Bobby?" you said. "Oh my goodness, Bobby, what in the world are you doing here?" You were surprised, but not necessarily in a bad way.

Bobby was your ex-boyfriend who lived in Spain. You hadn't seen him in years.

"Hello Marisa," he said. He smiled, but it was off. "I came to visit my favorite girl."

You had broken up with Bobby. You had always wished you could be friends someday, but it seemed he might still be hurt.

"Well, I didn't even know you were in England," you said. You stepped closer to him. "You could have sent an owl; we could meet for lunch or something."

Something was off about him. He rubbed his neck and twitched. You were starting to get scared.

"I hear you are engaged to some rich snob!" he said. He was almost yelling at you. You analyzed him quickly. His irises looked red. You looked at his jaw line. Could you see faint scale outlines?

"I wouldn't call him that..." you replied. You tried to quickly count the weeks. What was the moon like today? You looked for it. You couldn't see it….

"You shouldn't have left me, you little whore."

This was bad. You started backing away but he grabbed your right arm. You tried to say a spell quick, but his mental one was faster. The wand shot from your hand. He pointed his wand at you. Some spell you had never seen hit your neck. You lost control of all your muscles. He let go of you and you fell to the dirty ground. You tried to get up, but the signal wasn't reaching your body. He got on the ground on top of you. His weight was hurting you. He was doing it on purpose.

"Now I'm going to give you what you deserve," he said.

You tried to scream, but your vocal cords failed you as well.

"Yeah, that's right, you can't escape this one," he said.

You started to panic. He was reaching up your dress...

But you remembered Draco.

You screamed in his head. 'DRACO! DRACO, THIS GUYS ATTACKING ME, I-'

Before you could finish you heard the sound of an apparation and Draco's voice yelling, "Stupefy!"

Bobby fell off of you, crumpled next to you. Draco cam over and lift you up. He held you to his chest. You cried just a little because it had scared you so much. Draco did another spell. You looked over at Bobby. He had ropes all over him.

You looked to Draco. He looked more angry than you had ever seen him.

He started an Unforgivable Spell. "Cru-"

"No, Draco, no, don't hurt him," you said so softly. You were barely there. "It's not him, he's sick. Don't hurt him.

He looked at you.

"Thank you for saving my life," you said even more softly. "I love you…"

Draco's face was tunneling away. You barely heard his reply, "I love you, too," as you passed out in Draco's arms.


	20. Red Hot Heat

You were in a very long and dark tunnel. You couldn't see an end either way, but you thought you could see some people in one direction. You started towards them. It was a group of girls from Slytherin that you didn't know by name. They were glaring at you.  
"Hey, do you guys know where I am?" you asked them.  
"You've really done it this time," one said.  
"What?" you asked.  
"You took Draco from us all, and now you're using him," another said.  
"No, no I'm not!" you said.  
"You cheated on him with your ex!" the third said.  
"No I didn't!" you said. "I love him, no I didn't."  
They all started laughing at you. You seemed to keep moving past them as the shrunk into darkness.  
The next person you saw appearing in front of you was Harry. You ran to him.  
"Oh Harry, do you know what's going on?" you asked him.  
"You've disappointed me," he said  
"What did I do?" you asked. You couldn't understand any of this.  
"You've ruined it! You disgust me!" he said. He was coming towards you.  
You started running down the hallway away from him. You didn't look back when you saw Sky, Cho, Katie, Hermione, and Sam ahead of you.  
"What's happening?" you asked them. "Harry's gone mad!"  
"You are a slut," Sam said. She was so serious, it scared you.  
"WHAT?" you said. "Why are you saying this to me?"  
"You don't deserve this ring," Sky said.  
She pointed her wand at your hand and a spell shot your finger with your engagement ring on it. The ring started melting and your finger fell straight off.  
You started running away from them to, your hand bleeding and hurting so much.  
A platinum blonde head came into view. It was Draco.  
You got to him. "Draco?" you asked.  
"Marisa," he said, and smirked at you.  
You fell into his arms. "Oh Draco, I was so scared, I don't know what's wrong with everyone..."  
"I love you," he said. But it wasn't Draco's voice.  
You lifted your head and looked at him. It wasn't Draco anymore, it was brown-haired Bobby.  
He was holding your wrists tightly.  
"I love you," he said again, his voice getting contorted. His eyes rolled back into his head, his skin becoming purple and scaly. Your skin started to burn where he held you. You tried to get away, but he wouldn't let you loose. He breathed in and breathed out fire all over your face. You hair lit on fire and your skin burned excruciatingly painfully. You started screaming and closed your eyes.  
You opened your eyes, still screaming, but you weren't in the long dark tunnel anymore. You were lying in a hospital bed, you couldn't tell where. Your vision was blurry and you couldn't tell where you were. You stopped screaming once you realized it was just a dream, but you still breathed very hard. Your hands came to your face and felt your hair as your senses started to come back. You could hear a heart rate monitor beeping quite fast, and footsteps rushing in your direction. Draco appeared in the doorway and rushed to you.  
"Draco," you said weakly. Your voice would not give any more.  
You spoke in his head. 'Draco, it was horrible, I was stuck in a horrible dream, everyone was saying mean things, and he breathed fire in my face and--"  
"Shh, shh, Marisa it's okay," he said out loud. "Everything is fine you don't have to worry." His voice sounds a bit teary.  
He held your hand that didn't have an IV and wrapped his arm around your head. He held you so tightly and, surprisingly, started crying.  
Your voice gained strength again. "Draco, what's wrong?" You asked. "Don't cry, darling. Come here."  
You made a space for him next to you on your bed. He crawled up with you. You just wiped his tears away and held him, playing with his hair, kissing his hands.  
"Draco, please don't cry," you said. "No what's wrong? Please tell me."  
"Marisa, they..." He looked into your eyes and put his hand on your cheek. He leaned in and kissed you so lightly, but he never wanted to let go. It was a bit wet because he had been crying. "Oh Marisa, Marisa Tyler Holley, I thought I had lost you."  
"Draco, what are you talking about?" you asked.  
"Marisa, the doctors, they said..." he was trying to tell you. "They thought that you weren't going to make it."  
"What? Why? What's wrong with me?" you asked.  
"Nothing now, Marisa, don't worry," Draco said. "But they said you couldn't wake up because the spell _he _used was an extremely old and dark dragon magic that witches and wizards couldn't cure... They said that the dark energy stuck inside you would torment your mind until it gave up. I offered to donate my heart, my brain, anything, but they said they didn't know whether it would help... I thought… I was afraid that… I would never see your big blue eyes again, or hear the way you say my name, or be sure you still loved me, or what actually happened..."  
"Oh, Draco, don't worry, I'm fine, nothing is going to happen to me," you said. You got so close to him and looked right into his eyes. He put his hand behind your head and pulled you into a long kiss. He kissed you more and more passionately as he crawled on top of you, cradling your head in his hands. You wrapped your legs around his middle and your arms around his neck.  
He slowly parted from you and looked into your eyes. He was finally smiling, really smiling. He put his hand on your face and caressed you gently. "You are real," he said.  
"Yes," you said, smiling back and giggling. "Now you need to stop being sex machine and back to being cuddle machine because we have more to talk about."  
"Okay, just one more thing," he said. He started kissing your neck, moving to your collar bone and the other side of your neck. It was making you breathe hard.  
He stopped and looked back into your eyes. "Okay, now I'm done," he said. He got off of you and got back next to you. He wrapped both his arms around your neck. "You know I love you, Marisa Tyler," he said.  
"I love you too Draco," you said. "Now we're going to do a little thing: I'll ask you a question, and then you can ask me one."  
"Okay," he said. "But only if I get to play with your hair."  
"You really missed me didn't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Which brings me to question number one: how long was I in a coma?" you asked.  
"Well, do you really need to know?" he asked.  
"That long?" you asked.  
"It's April 13th, Friday the thirteenth actually," he said. "You've been in a coma for about a month."  
"Oh my God, no," you said.  
"Yes," he said, playing with your hair. "I've been in here every day after class; I've slept right here next to you, waiting for you to wake up. I've been talking to you too."  
"Oh, baby, you have to have a life."  
He kissed you. "You are my life," he said. "Now for my question: What exactly happened that night?"  
"You want to know everything?" you asked.  
"Yes."  
"Okay, But it's going to take a while," you said. "Well, Bobby, the guy who attacked me, he is my ex-boyfriend. He's the one that got me into... drugs, and stuff. I broke up with him because he was too into the stuff and I was trying to get away from. But he also had this disease... this very rare thing."  
"What was it?" he asked.  
You put your head on his chest. "Forgive me if I can't look at you while I tell you this. It's just really heavy..."  
"Let me just say one thing," he said. "Being without you was like being dead. Thinking I was never going to see you again was impossible. I was ready to die with you."  
"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" you said. "Now this is what he had. It's a disease like werewolvism. It's called Feu Fou. A French man discovered it. It means crazy fire. As you know, dragons breathe fire. So they don't often bite people. When a person is bit by a dragon, they get this DNA in them, a lot like a werewolf bite. The difference is that the person who gets bit is unaffected. The DNA doesn't emerge unless that person has a child. If the child gets the DNA, it is unleashed and it causes strange dragon-like symptoms. Every new moon, which is when the moon can't be seen, the person with Feu Fou goes through what's called preening. Under their skin, scales grow and can be faintly seen if you look closely. It is extremely painful, which causes the person to go into a state where they can't control their actions, but can still access memory and other things from their brain. They are unlike werewolves in this way, because werewolves have no idea who they are or what they're doing. Their irises also turn red, they can burn people with their skin if they try, and they can also... breathe fire. And unlike werewolvism, there is no potion they can take to give them their right mind. It is so rare that not much research had been put into it. This is what my ex-boyfriend Bobby had. When I broke up with him, about a week later, he showed up at my house, he yelled at me, and he burned me... on my arms..."  
Draco was silent. "So this is the one that caused you to go to the hospital, three times now?" he asked.  
"Yes, wait, how did you...?" You hadn't told him that you had gone to the hospital when you hit that mirror, or when he burned you  
"Well, I talked to your mom a lot while you were... down under," he said. "She said that you had told her that he had given you the drugs, and that he burned you, but she didn't know how."  
"Oh," you said. "Did my dad, come, to see me?"  
"Yeah, he came once or twice," Draco said. "He was really busy with stuff, your mom said. What she meant was that he was busy with feeling responsible and drinking himself to sleep. I kind of... read her mind."  
"Draco!" you said. "Why did you do that!"  
"I was reading everyone's minds, I needed to know if anyone knew anything they weren't telling me..." he said. "But no one knew more than me."  
"Well I have a question for you," you said. "Do you want to see?"  
He was silent. But he pulled you from his chest and held your hands. "Show me," he said.  
You were about to when you realized you didn't know where your wand was. "Draco, where's my--"  
"Oh, of course," he said. He pulled your wand out of his pocket and put it in your hand.  
"Thank you," you said. You pointed to your hand and said a little spell. It revealed the scars on your knuckles where you punched the mirror as well as two burns, one on each arm. They matched. They each had four finger marks over your veins, and a full palm and thumb on the other side. They were an almost florescent red.

Draco's hand reached out and touched one. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. Right now, I'm finding that little bastard and--"

"Draco, no, you can't, it wasn't him," you said. "Just like it wasn't him when he gave me the coke in the first place, and it wasn't him a month a go when he attacked me. The difference is that you were there to save me last time."

"No, no I wasn't," he said. "You almost... you almost died Marisa."

"But I didn't," you said. "I'm fine now."

He just ran his hand over your burns and the scars on your knuckles. Then he lifted your hands and kissed over every scar and over both your burns. You flicked your wand and they disappeared again. 

"There. All better," he said. "Now I have a question for you: Do you want to see my scars?"

"Your scars? You have hidden scars too?" you asked.

"Yes," he said. "But I like to think that mine aren't as bad as yours."

"Well I'd like to see," you said.

He let go of one of your hands to pull out his wand. He pointed his wand at his face and swished it. Slowly appeared five scars: two were in a line on his left cheek, another was under his right nostril, and the other two were under his right eye, one was and on his bottom eyelid, the second was long and parallel underneath it. They were all very dark, and the only thick one was the one under his nose. 

"Oh Draco," you said. "Don't tell me this was--"

"Yeah, it was my stupid dad," he said. "He wants only what he wants and I just can't give him that."

"Well that's wrong of him," you said. "You are the most amazing boy that I've ever met. You are so sweet and kind, you were in here every day with me even though you thought I was going to die, instead of out with some other chick. You are perfect Draco Malfoy, and I love you more than anything."

And he got just a little teary eyed. "And that's all that matters to me," he said. "I don't care about my stupid dad anymore."

"Well good for you," you said.

"But just so you know... My mother and he came to visit you."

"What?" you said. "Okay, I get your mom coming, but your dad?"

"He said that he needed to see you once," Draco said. "He said if you died before he got to see you, than he would not be happy. I asked my mom what he meant, apparently she didn't know. She lied, she did know, but reading her mind didn't tell me anything. It just said that she knows more than she's revealing. She must know some Occlumency."

"Being married to your father, I can understand," you said. "Maybe I should learn some too since I'm marrying you." You smirked at him.

He smirked back. "You are such a devil," he said. He took your face and then ran his fingers through your hair. "Oh God, did I miss you." He kissed you slowly and gently. Then he slowly parted from you. "Does an IV hurt?" he asked.

"It hurts when they first put it in, but not now," you said. "You've never had an IV before?"

"No, I've only broken my arm," he said. "Stupid Hyppogriff..."

You laughed. "Aww, I love you," you said.

"Oh my God, I've missed your laugh," he said. "I don't understand your magic."

"I'm just as magical as you," you said. "I'm just a small down witch living in a lonely world."

"Took the midnight train going anywhere," he said, finishing the song.

"Oh, I've so missed you singing," you said. "Please, please, please sing me something."

"Alright, I will," he said. "But after that we need to call everyone and tell them you're awake."

"Oh, yeah!" you said. "Okay, deal."

Draco started singing. " Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, And everything you do, Yeah they were all yellow, I came along, I wrote a song for you, And all the things you do, And it was called yellow, So then I took my turn, Oh what a thing to have done, And it was all yellow. your skin Oh yeah your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful, you know you know I love you so, You know I love you so. I swam across, I jumped across for you, Oh what a thing to do, Cause you were all yellow. I drew a line, I drew a line for you, Oh what a thing to do, And it was all yellow. your skin Oh yeah your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. you know for you I'd bleed myself dry, For you I'd bleed myself dry. Its true look how they shine for you. look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine. look at the stars look how they shine for you and all the things that you do."

"So, you're perfect, no arguing," you said. "It's not even funny."

"Well I love you, and you are perfect too," He said. "Now shall I call them?"

"Yes," you said. "You kissed him quickly before he got of the bed and stood up.

He was about to do something on his hand, but you interrupted. 

"Draco, your scars..." you said. 

"Oh right," he said. "Thanks, baby. That would have been bad." He pointed his wand at his face and his scars disappeared. 

"Can you believe Harry?" you asked. "He is so unafraid to put his scar out there."  
"Yeah, but everyone also already knows about it," Draco said. "I guess there's no real point in him hiding it if everyone already knows its there." Then he pointed his wand at his hand and used it like a pen.  
He turned it around so you could read it. It said "Marisa woke up!" in sparkly purple. "We all got quick scroll so we could send messages to each other fast."  
And just when he finished speaking, you heard many apparating noises. 

The first person you heard speak was Sky. "Oh my God, Marisa!" She ran to you and threw her arms around you and started crying. 

"Sky I'm fine, Jesus," you said.

Sam was next. "Marisa, Oh thank God you are alive..."

Harry was definitely the worst. "Oh, Marisa," he said. But instead of throwing himself all over you, he just put his hand on your head and felt your hair. He ran his other hand over yours, trying to avoid your IV. His eyes were a little teary. "I couldn't live through losing you too." 

"Shush, Harry, I'm not dead yet," you said.

You used your strength to lean up and kiss his scar. "You are the only one who isn't afraid, Harry," you said. You quickly looked towards Draco for a second. He looked surprised, but had to give up his spot next to you.

Hermione and Katie appeared at your sides. "I'm really happy you're alive, Marisa," Katie said. "Poor Marcus was going ballistic."

"Oh, I'm sure," you said.

"But really, Marisa," Hermione said. "Poor Harry was up at all hours of the night worrying about you."

"And Draco was running himself into a coma," Hermione said. "I only saw him in class. He was here at all other hours of the day. He missed the last four Quidditch games. Marcus was fine with it, of course."

The next person was someone you were waiting to see. "See, the Irish never die, what did I tell you? Even the half Irish." It was Seamus.

"Seamus. Seamus!" you said. He came and knelt next to you. You threw your arms around his neck. "Oh my Gos, Seamus, if you were the only one in Ireland, I would just, I would..."

"Die?" Seamus said. "Well everyone thought you were there for a while." He detached you from him and ran his hand over your hair. You put your hand up and petted his short brown hair. "Everyone believed everything the doctor's said. I was the only one who knew about your scary Feu Fou ex from Bulgaria. I wasn't trusting them for a second to know what they were talking about. Plus, you've got the Irish in you."

"Oh, my little Irish Boy," you said. You kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you."

Marisa." You heard two familiar voices.

"Fred and George get over here this instant," you said. They appeared and hugged you, kiss you on either cheek. They looked a bit teary.

"Aww, are you guys crying?" you said.

"It's not like I haven't recently," Fred said.

"There's too much we hadn't done for you to die," George said.

"I'm not dead, guys jeez," you said. You kissed them on either cheek. Then you sat up on your bed so you could look at everyone.

"People! are you seeing me? I'm not dead!" you said.

Everyone cheered. Who was in the room? You surveyed: Sam, Katie, Harry, Seamus, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Sky, and Draco.

"Where are all the significant others?" you asked. 

"They decided to stay at Hogwarts to get the word spread and keep the awkwardness level down over here," Sky said.

"Well, then, that's perfect," you said. "Because I trust you all with my life."

Silence.

"Laugh. That was a near0death experience joke," you said.

There was a forced laughter.

"Okay great!" you said. "Now let's get serious: I'm sure you are all wondering what happened to me..."

Everyone nodded.

"Well one of you already knows half the story," you said, looking at Harry. "And two of you already know the whole story." You looked at Draco, and then Seamus. 

Draco looked surprised. 

"This is heavy stuff, you guys, and if you are sure you want to know, I will tell you," you said. "But if I do, I guarantee that it will change the way you look at me.

"No, it won't, Marisa," Seamus said. "It's not your fault."

"Whatever you say," you said. "Now I think you should all take a seat, because this is going to be a long one." You flicked your wand and chairs appeared for everyone.  
"Now first tell me, what do you know about what happened that night?" you said.  
"All they told us is that you were attacked by some guy," Sky said. "Guys are absolutely no good."  
"Alright, well I'm starting from the beginning then," you said. "Lean back and relax because this is going to take a while. Now, I have an ex boyfriend name Bobby. Some of you already know about him." You looked at Sam and Katie. "He is the one that attacked me, and... attempted to... well, rape me."  
Fred, George, Harry, and Ron stood up.  
"Where is this little ass-hole?" George says. "I'm going to curse him to next year."  
"Well I'm going to kill him!" Fred said.  
"I'm right behind you," Harry said.  
"No, you guys, sit down," Draco said.  
"Yeah, there's more you are going to need to know," Seamus said.  
"Right," you said. "Now this Bobby, he has this rare disease that's like werewolvism, but is extremely rare. It's called Feu Fou."  
Hermione gasped. "Oh my God, I've heard about this. The victim exhibits dragon-like symptoms from Dragon DNA inherited from a parent..."  
"Yes," you said. "He lives in Bulgaria, and his father was bit by a dragon as a child. He gave Bobby Feu Fou. Every new moon, when the moon can't be seen, he experiences preening. Scales grow in under his skin and can be seen through his skin. Its really painful, which they think may cause the mental distortion. Unlike a werewolf, he can still access memories and other information from his brain. So when he goes into this mental state, he can't control his actions, but can still remember previous events. They also have dangerous abilities. Their irises turn red, they can burn people with there skin, and breathe fire...  
"So this Bobby, I was with him in a time of great... vulnerability. I don't know how many of you know, but my parents fight all the time, and my dad... he has a bit of a drinking problem. So, I guess I was looking for someone to save me, and I thought he did. So the end of the school year party at Pansy's house after third year: I was there with Bobby. At this time, I didn't know about his disease, or that it was a new moon. I didn't notice his eyes because I was drunk as can be. So when my boyfriend was like, 'Here's some cocaine, why don't you do it,' I was just like, 'Okay.' So getting addicted wasn't part of this plan. There really was no plan, but it became like a routine. Every time I heard crashing and yells downstairs, and just pulled this little bag of coke out of my medicine cabinet and did some.  
"So my little Bobby would just give me more whenever I asked for some. And the one day I was completely out, and I needed some... Well, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I hated what I saw, so I just... punched it. And I nearly bled to death on my bathroom floor... And the one who actually found me was Seamus. He lives really near me, and he just came over to see me, ended finding me unconscious in a puddle of blood." You looked from your hands to Seamus. "Thanks for that, mate."  
He came over to you and hugged you. "Anything for my favorite Irish girl. And that be saying something."  
You made a space for him next to you on your little hospital bed. You put your head on his shoulder. "Do you want to tell story for a little while?" you asked him.  
"Of course, I'll give little Marisa a break," he said. "So next, Marisa realized what drugs were doing to her, and with a little help from moi, she went completely sober. Her boyfriend didn't like her spending lots of time with me. She broke up with him because he gave her the poison in the first place and he was too controlling. Marisa here is a free spirit, so she couldn't deal with him. So then she had a little fling with me--"  
You punched him on the arm. "Lies!"  
"Okay, sorry, sorry, I had to add a little humor in there," he said. "About a week later, Bobby came over to Marisa's house in the middle of the night, during a new moon. From what I gathered from her, he yelled at her, acting crazy, and grabbed her. He burned her arms where he held her, in his rage. Next thing I knew, Marisa had apparated into the middle of my room, sobbing and suffering second degree burns.  
"I took her to the hospital, and we talked to Bobby's parents. This is when Marisa, and I, found out about his... condition. Since then, they've kept a close eye on him, and the fact that he showed up a month ago on a new moon must mean he was kept pretty shut up if he was still thinking about her."  
"Now that's the end of my knowledge," you said. "As far as how he escaped or anything, I have no knowledge. I've kind of been out of it for a while."  
"Marisa, are you going to show them...?" Seamus said, running his hand over your arm.  
You replace your head back on his shoulder. "Do you guys want to see the scars?" you asked.  
Everyone nodded solemnly.  
You pointed your wand at your arms. All the raised lines and crosses appeared on your knuckles of one hand. The two burns appeared in their bright red glory about halfway up your forearm. Everyone gasped.  
And talking this out to all the people you cared about, seeing Bobby again, it brought tears to your eyes. You got on your knees on top of your little bed. You held up both your arms so everyone could see the knuckle scars, the IV, and the finger marks side of the burns on your arms.  
"This is why I didn't trust boys," you said. "This is why I can't believe every word they say. Because one did this to me." Your voice sounded so teary and sad. You had let yourself go off. You sat back down and just cried in Seamus's lap. But before you knew it, you were being lifted off your bed (on the side where your IV was) and being snuggled into Fred and George's cuddles.  
"Please don't cry, Marisa," Fred said. He stroked your hair.  
"We're not going to hurt you. Not emotionally, definitely not physically, not ever," George said.  
Harry was next. He wrapped his arms around you and put his chin on your head.  
"Marisa, I'm sorry, I didn't help your chances of trusting guys at all, I left you completely alone, I--"  
You got away from him. "Hey!" you said. You addressed everyone. "You all listen. I don't want you feeling sorry for me because of this. I'm not fragile anymore, okay? And just because I'm on an IV doesn't mean I'm sickly. So don't pity me, don't you dare."  
"I wasn't," Harry said. "I just feel responsible..."  
"Okay, none of you are responsible," you said. "There is nothing you could of done unless I told you, and the only person who knew was Seamus because he kind of got intertwined by accident."  
He came over to you and put his arm around you. "Well, this is the third time we've been to the hospital together for this guy. Can this be the last?" he asked.  
"Yes, of course," you said. "Where's my Draco?"  
"I'm right here," he said, coming out from the crowd. He took your hand and held it tight. He looked at you, his face a little dappled and red.  
"Baby, no, no more crying," you said.  
"You trust me don't you?" he asked.  
You lifted your other hand that had the IV in it. You put it in front of his face. "Go ahead. Rip it out," you said. "Rip it out, and blood will go everywhere. Go ahead."  
"No, I'm not going to."  
"Well if you don't, I will," you said. He grabbed your hand and held it away from you. "No, mamacita, you are not."  
"Fine then I'll get Harry to do it," you said.  
"If he does, I'll punch him in the face," Draco said.  
"See, I trust you," you said. "There it is. You will save me from anyone else, you will save me from you, and most importantly, you will save me from me. I used to HATE me, Draco. And that sort of thing can come back. So you are going to have to save me from me someday." You leaned up and kissed him. "And so is Ron."  
You looked at him and winked. He giggled a little. "Now can we be light-hearted again? Now I know I've just dropped a bomb on you, but I've been in a coma for a month. I need to have some fun."  
"Okay, okay," Sky said. "What do you want to do?"  
"Oh, Shit," you said. "I missed spring holiday!"  
"I'm sure they'll give you remission time," Ron said.  
"Where are we?" you asked.  
"Well, good old St. Lucy's," Seamus said.  
"We're in Ireland?" you asked. "Yay!"  
You grabbed your IV bag (that was on wheels) and wheeled over to the window. All you could see were big rolling hills of green and some sheep.  
"Oh Draco, please holiday with me," you said. "Let's stay. We can rent a whole castle to ourselves and listen to the wind at night, and get drunk off our asses which won't matter because we can't have sex anyway. Oh, it will be great."  
He walked over next to you and stroked your ring that still lay on your left hand. "I'll do anything you want, little girl," he said.  
'Will you do me?' you asked in his head, while looking into his eyes.  
'Oh I wish,' he responded in your head.  
He swept you off your feet and dipped you into a passionate kiss.  
Everyone cheered. When he finally let you go, you looked to Seamus.  
"Where do you recommend, my good man?" you asked.  
"Well, if anything, I'd say, go to Lisheen Castle," he said. "It's a beautiful place, quite haunted though. But the rooms are beautiful, with ceiling molds and decoration, so many bedrooms, its great."  
"Where is it?" you asked.  
"In Tipperary," he said. "But if you really want to rent it, it's owned by muggles."  
"Oh great, a trip to the bank," you said. You turned from the window to everyone else. "So, does anyone know where my parents are?"  
"Uh, well..." Harry said. "They're in court."  
"Doing what?" You asked.  
"Well, suing Bobby's parents and getting a restraining order from their family."  
"Oh, shit. I just wreck everything, huh?" you said.  
"No you don't," Draco said. "You make everything perfect. Now I want you to come take a little talk with yourself." He took your hand and pulled you to the painting you had given him on Valentine's Day. You hadn't noticed it until now, but he had hung it next to your hospital bed.  
You looked at yourself long and hard. She just stared back at you. "So were you in a coma too?" you asked.  
"No, I wasn't," she said back. "I was worried sick about you though." She leaned in as if to tell something in secret. "I didn't know if I should tell Draco about Bobby, so I didn't say anything."  
"Oh, well, he knows now so you can tell him if you want to."  
She smiled at you. "I knew you were going to make it," she said. "I told Seamus so, and he believed me."  
"He knew as much as you," you said. You turned to little Draco. "So do you know more about Draco than me?"  
"Not anymore," he said. He waved his hand in front of his face, making his scars appear, and then waving it back so they were gone.  
"Well, I'm better at magic than I thought," you said. "You guys turned out extremely well."  
Draco put his arm around you and steered you to your bed. "Now lay down," he said. He handed you the scrapbook he gave you for Valentine's. "Now read this, I'm going to tell everyone to go, and I'm going to go find your doctors."  
"Aww, okay," you said.  
Fred and George reached the side of you. "We're going to miss you, love," they said. "We'll see you very soon."  
"Hey, I'm going to be at Hogwarts later, so just hang around there later."  
"How do you know you're going to be at Hogwarts?" Sam asked.  
"Whether they let me out, or I bust out, I'm getting the hell out," you said. "I'm totally fine, I don't need to be here anymore."  
"Well see you later than, doll," Sky said, kissing your cheek.  
Harry came next. He still looked a little teary. "I'll, I'll see you soon," he said. Then her smiled.  
"Please, Harry, no more crying on my part," you said.  
"I can't help it," he said. "I thought I was going to lose you, like everyone else, but you're still here." He smiled again.  
"Well I'm here to stay," you said. "So please don't worry, Harry."  
Seamus came next. "So who loves me?" Seamus asked.  
"Me," you said. "I can't thank you enough for protecting my secret, and being here with me when I needed you, and helping me, and knowing Ireland better than me--"  
"Think nothing of it," he said. "Its a friend to friend commitment."  
"I owe you big," you said.  
He leaned down and kissed your forehead. "All you owe me is equal friendship back."  
"Forever," you said. He got up and joined the others. They all poofed away in one fail swoop.  
Draco knelt next to you. "I love you baby," he said. "I'll be back in a minute."  
You furrowed your eyebrows. "I don't want you to leave," you said.  
"It'll only take a minute," he said. "I know exactly where they are. Just read for a minute, and you'll be fine." He kissed you gently on the lips and stepped a few steps away. And with a crack he was gone.  
You sat for a moment, turning through the pages. You came to the page with you and Draco in the hot tub the night before New Year's. You were thinking about that whole night and the great party when you just drifted off into a nap.  
You started to dream. You were with Draco in an extravagant bedroom. He came towards you and started kissing you. you were on the bed with him. He kiss you and slowly started taking off your clothes, and getting closer and closer to having sex.  
You were almost there when someone was stroking your hair and saying your name.  
"Marisa Tyler," Draco was saying.  
Your eyes opened and you took a deep breath in. You continued to breathe hard. You had two doctors, a girl and a boy, and Draco staring down at you.  
""Oh, thank goodness, I thought I had lost you again," Draco said. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," you said. You flicked your eyes at your butterfly bracelet so he would look towards it. He did, noticing it had turned red.  
"Oh," he said. He smiled. "Well, Marisa, these are your doctors, Dr. and Dr. Carren. They are the experts of Feu Fou in Ireland."  
"Nice to meet you," you said, offering your hand, but then offering the other without the IV. You shook both their hands.  
"Well, we are very glad you are awake," the woman said. "We just want to look at a few things, and if everything checks, you can go."  
"But if you feel sick at all, or fall into unconsciousness, just come back and we can check you out," said the man.  
They took out their medical wands and probed your head a little. They asked you if you felt anything unusual, dissyness, etc. and you said no. They probed more around your internal organs, especially your kidneys. They asked to see your burn scars, and you showed them. They said a lot of "I see..." But maybe an hour later, they were done with all the poking and prodding.  
"Well, Marisa, you seem fine," the woman said. "Now, we don't know much about this disease, but you have helped us understand it more. Most of the cloudiness comes along when the dragon magic comes into play. But you have survived it, which is the important part."  
"So just try to take it easy for a while, no heavy partying, no late nights, eating three square meals. I'm sure your fiance will help you with it. He was in here everyday."  
You took his hand and squeezed it. "Well thank you doctors, you are responsible for me being alive."  
"Oh, I think you would thank Mr. Malfoy for that," the man said. "Because we have no idea why you woke up."  
"Well then," you said. "So I'm out of here! Can I get rid of this IV?" you asked.  
"Oh, yes, of course." The woman pointed her wand at your IV, it disappeared and a small bandage wrapped around your hand.  
"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" the woman said.  
"Oh, no, its fine," you said. "I'm just glad to be well."  
You got off your little bed and waved your want to change out of the hospital robe and into normal clothes.  
You waved to the doctors as Draco put his arm around you and used his wand to swirl you into his Hogwarts dorm room.  
You jumped on the bed and felt the green silk. "Oh our bed..." you said. "How I've missed it."  
Draco came over and sat next to you. "Now, mademoiselle, tell me what you were dreaming about."  
"Well..." You said. "We were doing this." you started kissing him passionately. "Then you started to do this." You moved his hand to your shirt and cuffed his hand around it. "And then we were both naked, and I was like, 'Yeah, yeah!' and then you were like 'Marisa Tyler,' and I woke up."  
He smiled. "Wow, you missed me in a different kind of way, wow," he said. "Now you heard the doctors. We have to take it easy, no parties..."  
"Aye, papi," you said. "Please can we party, please?" You pouted.  
"We can have a party, but no drinking for you. Not for at least two days."  
"Well we'll be in Tipperary indulging by then, so thats fine."  
"Do you want to go see everyone now?" he asked.  
"Yes!" you said. But he put his hand on your knee before you could get up.  
"Eat this first," he said. He conjured up a plate of butterfly noodles with red sauce.  
You took the plate and gobbled it up. You hadn't eaten in a while, so it tasted really good.  
You suddenly realized something very troubling. You hadn't looked in the mirror since you had woken up.  
"I've got to go look in the mirror," you said.  
"Wait, Reese, don't!" Draco said.  
You were already in the bathroom. You turned to the mirror and screamed.  
"Holy shit, I'm a redhead!" you said. And it wasn't just carrot top either. Your hair was the color of blood, or a strawberry.  
Draco came in and stared at you.  
"Oh, my hair!" you said. "My pretty blonde hair..."  
"No, its okay, its fine," Draco said. "The doctors said that it should grow out..."  
"Well, it sure is different," you said, running your fingers through it. "But I guess I kind of like it. If only until it grows out. Do you like it?" You looked at Draco.  
"Yes," he said. "It's like sex."  
You went over and punched him. "I'm not an object."  
"Ouch, jeez," he said. "I was just speaking in terms of color use. Red is mostly associated with love and sensual activity." He smirked at you.  
"Well, you are just naughty, now aren't you?" you said. "Come here, you."  
He walked over to you, you grabbed the front of his shirt, and kissed him. He ran his hand through your hair.  
You stopped kissing his. "Wait, is this why everyone was touching my hair?" you asked.  
"I'm sure," Draco said. "It looks very different."  
"Well let's go see everyone," you said.  
"Okay," he said. He took your hand and led you out of the dorm. You went down the stairs, where all your friends and lots of other people were waiting.  
Everyone cheered.  
"She's home, woohoo!" Sam said. She ran to you and put a red tiara on your head.  
Fred and George came over to you. "So you're better?" they asked.  
"Yes," you said.  
"SHE"S BETTER!" they yelled.  
Everyone cheered again.  
"You guys could have told me that I'm a flaming redhead!" you said.  
"Well, the good news is that we can pretend your related to us," Fred said.  
"Maybe we'll want you less then," George said.  
"Now--"  
"Do tell."  
"Will you be partaking?" they asked, pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey.  
"Draco says no drinking for me," you said. "My health is in danger, or whatever."  
"Awww, no fun," Fred said.  
"Yeah, I know," you said. "But the doctor is always right." You winked at them. "Catcha later!" You started pack towards everyone else, but they grabbed you before you could go. They enveloped you in a hug.  
"We really did miss you, darling," Fred said.  
"If you were gone, its like, there's so much we haven't done," George said.  
"Yeah, we haven't even made out with you yet," Fred said.  
You got out of their snuggle. "WOAH. You guys want to make out with me?" you asked.  
"Um, who doesn't?"  
"Werll you guys are whores," you said. "BUT I'll see what I can do."  
You walked back towards everyone else.  
"We're going to PARTY!" Sky said. She had a glass of something in her hand.  
"Lucky you," you said. "I'm on a no drinking policy."  
"Bummer," she said. "Well at least you can have crazy hot sex dancing without actual sex since you can't."  
"Yeah, my life rules," you said. "At least I'm alive."  
You kept walking. "Harryy!" you said. "Are you going to get your party on?"  
He laughed "Yes, I suppose," he said.  
"Well, do I get a dance?" you asked.  
"Oh course," he said.  
You kept walking to where you found Draco.  
"Darling, what do you think of me making out with Fred and/or George?" you asked.  
"I think its called cheating," he said. He walked to you and put his arms around your waist. "Why?"  
"They just said that with me on the brink of the death, they didn't want me to lay down and die before they got a chance to," you said.  
"Oh," he said. "Why, do you want to make out with them?" He looked concerned  
"Oh, no darling," you said. "No worrying, you. I was just wanting to make them happy."  
He leaned down and kissed you. "Well I think its a bad idea." he said. "I'm comfortable with them hitting on you all the time, but that would just send me into a jealous rage."  
"Okay, then I will on my bachelor-ette day," you said.  
"I'm okay with that. Now, Marisa, may I have this dance?" Someone was blaring the music.  
"Of course you may my darling," you said. "But you have to give me up sometime, because I promised a dance with Harry. And I'll probably dance with Fred and George, Seamus, and anyone else thats glad I'm not dead."  
"I'm glad you're not dead," he said. "And I am going to sacrifice my drinking privileges just to be even with you."  
He was leading you to the middle of the people to get in a good dance.  
"Aw, you are sweet," you said. As you walked, people were patting you on the back and touching your hair.  
Draco got to his desired spot and turned you around. He was being very gentle with you, so you didn't grind too hard. It was just a mellow dance that was more affection than sex. It was new to you, but you liked it. You danced with him for a while, just relaxing and watching everyone watch you. I guess the near death thing was making everyone stare.  
After maybe half an hour, there was someone in front of you that you had seen recently. "Seamus," you said. "How are you?"  
He was sporting a nice Irish drinking glow. "Oh, I'm fine. Will your fiance let me snatch a dance from you?"  
"Of course. Right baby?" you asked, looking at Draco.  
"Alright," he said. "Go have fun."  
"Yay!" You kissed him and walked to Seamus. He took your hand and led you to another area.  
"So, how naked are we getting?" you asked.  
"Not at all," he said. "You need to take it easy. Speaking of which, you haven't been drinking, have you?"  
"God, why is everyone all concerned about me?" you asked. "I was in a coma for a month, sue me if I want to have some fun."  
"I can understand that," he said. "Luckily, I am Irish, and Drunk. It's a good formula for fun." He giggled and turned you around. Then he gently pulled you towards him and moved you hips to the beat with his.  
You smiled. "Mr. Finnegan, do you object to me going wild on you?" you asked.  
"Not at all," he said.  
You put your hands on your knees and gave Seamus a bit more ass.  
"Marisa, you're taken, no getting me in trouble," he said.  
"Oh I won't," you said. You leaned back up and arched your back so your cheek touched his.  
He was talking in your ear. "Marisa, naughty naughty," he said.  
Suddenly, a slow song started playing.  
"Aww, no fun," you said.  
Seamus turned you around and put his arms around your waist. You buried your face in his chest.  
"You just can't be free today, huh?" Seamus asked.  
"Well I was trapped in a bad dream for a month, I think I have a right to want to be free," you said.  
He put one hand on your head. "Was I in your dream?" he asked.  
"No, you weren't actually," you said. "But be glad. Everyone was being really mean to me."  
"That's sad," Seamus said. "I guess what the doctor's said about negative energy trapped in your body was right." He held you tighter.  
"I'm not going to die, Seamus. No worrying."  
"Do you feel more Irish being a redhead?" he asked.  
"Not really," you said. "But being with you does."  
"Well, what can I say, I'm a bit of an Irish stud," he said.  
"I've missed the way you used to take care of me," you said.  
"Well that's Draco's job now, lassie," he said.  
"Of course it is," you said. "But I can never have too many friends."  
The song ended. You looked at Seamus. He kissed your cheek. "Now off with you," he said. "Go on, find Mr. Potter." He smiled and pushed you in the right direction.  
You looked back and him, smiling. Then you headed out of the mass of people to the edge of the common room. You saw Harry talking to Ron.  
"Hello," you said as you reached them. "Where's Hermione?"  
"She's not well," Ron said. "She was a little too affected..."  
"Oh no," you said. "Is she okay? It's all my fault."  
"No, it's not," Harry said.  
"Well, Mr. Potter, come with me to go get her. There's no reason for her to be missing this."  
You turned to Ron. "Don't worry, we'll have your lover back here in a flick of the wrist." You pulled out your wand and flicked it. It seemed that nothing happened, but then you opened your mouther and blew a heart of red smoke at Ron.  
You grabbed Harry's arm and you both walked out of the Slytherin common room.  
The halls were completely empty. You could hear only your footsteps on the marble floors. It was very dark, too.  
Harry put his arm around you.  
"What are you doing, Harry?" you asked.  
"I just don't know who's around," Harry said.  
"Don't worry, my ex boyfriend can't get into Hogwarts," you said. "Plus, its not a new moon anymore. He's not looking for me. What's with everyone trying to protect me?"  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
"Well, I must admit, it is fun to have five knights in shining armor protecting me," you said.  
Harry pulled out his wand and said "Lumos," lighting it up. You both walked toward Griffyndor common room.  
"So, what's the deal with Hermione?" you asked. "How could she be so upset? She doesn't even really know me that well."  
"I think that's what scared her," Harry said. "Because she knew you on the surface. And really, Marisa, Your surface personality and the one at your core, they're very different."  
"So she didn't know? She thought I was like, an air head?" you asked.  
"Well maybe not an airhead, but something along those lines..." he said. "She was just majorly affected by your traumas. You know, I'm the only trauma she's ever had." He grinned.  
"Well, yeah, you can be traumatic," you said.

You reached the Gryffindor common room. Harry said the password and let you both in.  
Hermione was sitting and staring at the fire.  
"Hermione," you said. "What's wrong?" You walked over and sat next to each other.  
"I just, didn't know," she said. "I'm starting to think you are like Harry. Like there's more to you than I know."  
"Well, guess what?" you said. "Join the club. I don't know anymore than you. None of us do. But you're in the loop now, so I'll keep you posted."

"Now will you two please come back to the party?" Harry said. "I haven't got my dance with Marisa yet."  
"And you're little Ron is lonely," you said.  
"Okay, okay," she said. "But Marisa, I--"

"Hermione, you can't fix me. I'm not broken anymore," you said.  
"Alright," she said. You both stood and walked to Harry. All three of you walked out of Gryffindor common room and back to Slytherin common room.  
When you walked in, the loud music and flashing lights made you want to party more than ever. 

"Hermione, your lover boy is over there sucking on the wall," you said, pointing. She walked off to find him. "Now Harry, may I have this dance?"

"Of course, darling," he said. He took you by the hand and led you to the center of everything.  
"Look at little Harry being all assertive," you said.

You turned around and danced all over Harry.  
"I've had enough of being shy with you," he said. "It does no use," he said.  
"Well good," you said, smirking. 

You just got dirtier and dirtier dancing on Harry. He wasn't being as shy with you, but he was still timid to do anything. He just quietly kept his hands on your hips. You dance with him for at least fifteen minutes. You were about to move your hands from your knees to somewhere even lower, but a slow song started playing. It was U Got it Bad by Usher. You stopped dancing dirty. You turned around and snuggled your head to Harry's chest. 

"Did you miss me, Harry?" you asked.  
"Yes, oh God, yes," he said. "I thought… I thought…"  
"Shush you," you said. "I'm going to die when I'm like, eighty and completely bonkers."

He laughed. You liked the feeling of his laugh from his chest. "Alright, that makes me feel better."

He ran his hand over your hair. "Do you like the new hair?" he asked. 

"It's pretty ridiculous," you said. "But it's a fun change. My hair had been lots of colors, but never red."

"Well I like it," Harry said. "It gives you more depth."

"Alright then, queer," you said. "Seriously, Harry, don't go homosexual."  
He laughed again. "I won't, don't worry." He kissed your head after he let go of your hair. 

And then the song ended. You looked at Harry's face. 

"I missed you too, Harry," you said. "But I must go dance with Fred and George before the night is over." You kissed him on the cheek and ran off. 

First you found Draco. "Oh darling, I'm sorry," you said to him. "I had to go do damage control on Hermione, and I was dancing with Harry, and I must dance with Fred and George before the night is out." You kissed him for a while. "Hopefully you won't be too bored."

"Oh, well maybe I'll just go dance with some other girls," he said.  
You wouldn't be surprised if your irises had crack in half like an egg. "You do that," you said. And you walked off. 

You knew he was following you, but you got lost quick. You found Fred and George.  
They saw the look in your eyes. "Okay, who's hurt our little redhead?" Fred asked.

"Draco," you said. "He's off getting promiscuous."

George looked at you questioningly. "That can't be right," he said. "I'm sure he wasn't serious."

"Actually, you're right," you said. You closed your eyes and found Draco wherever he was, and talked in his head. 'Draco, I'm sorry, I overreacted.'

He answered. 'No, its my fault. You're fragile. I shouldn't be teasing you. I love you.'

'I love you too, Draco. But I'm going to dance with Fred and George. I'll see you soon. Kiss kiss.'

You felt him smile. Interesting. You turned back to Fred and George.

"Okay, all sorted out," you said. "Now let's dance." You walked towards them, but George put up a hand to stop you. 

"Sorted out?" George said. "You just stood there!"  
"Oh," you said. You realized how silly that must have been. "Well, can you two keep a secret?" you asked.

"uPromise/u" they said, holding out all four pinkies. You took two and they linked the other two together.

You all leaned in so all your heads were touching. "Me and Draco can talk to each other inside our heads," you said. "It's like we're twins." 

"Imagine that," Fred said sarcastically. "Moving on: Let's dance!"

In less than three seconds, you were sandwiched in between Fred and George. You danced with them for another fifteen minutes. You got closer and closer to the ground, and when all three of you were about to hit the floor, the music stopped mysteriously. You stood up, realizing that Fred and George were gone.

You started walking toward the wall when you realize that in front of the fireplace, Fred and George were standing on a stage suspended in mid air.

"Now, we all hope you had a wonderful time," Fred said.

"But sadly, as it is one in the morning, the night must come to an end," George said.

"Now, we would like to call up the person who this whole party was thrown for."

"We also bailed on her. Sorry, love."

"Marisa, where are you darling?"

You walked up to the front. When they saw you, they flicked their wands in unison. You floated up to stand next to them. 

Everyone clapped.

"Now did everyone miss her?" Fred asked.

"We sure did."

Everyone clapped.

"And who loves her knew hair?"

Louder clapping and whistling. 

"Now, in honor of her, we are going to play her favorite song as the last of the night."

Everyone clapped. They turned to you, quieter. "What is your favorite song, love?" George said.

"I don't have a favorite," you said.

"OH, come off it!" Fred said.

"Okay, okay," you said. "How about, Let's get Married, by Jagged Edge?"

"Ooo, do I hear wedding bells?"

"The remix?" George asked.

"Of course," you replied.

They let you down from the alter. You stood next to Draco. When the song started, he just grabbed you and started dancing with you. You looked into his eyes as he sang the song to you. 

"See first of all, I know these so called players wouldn't tell you this, But, Imma be real and say what's on my heart. Lets take this chance to make this love feel relevant. Didn't you know I loved you from the start yeah. Then I think about, all the years we put in this relationship, Who knew we'd make it this far. Then I think about, where would I be if we were to just fall apart, And I can't stand the thought of losing you. Meet me at the altar in your white dress. We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it. Been feelin' you all the wild girl I must confess, Girl let's just get married I just want to get married. Meet me at the alter in your white dress. We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it. Been feelin' you all the wild girl and I must confess. Let's get married. Said I done it all, but frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness. I wanna come home to you and only you, Cause making love to just anyone ain't happenin'. I just gotta be with you. Did you think about, us finishing something we started so long ago. I wanna give you my all, And did you think about, maybe us having some babies. come on wont you be my lady, forever girl. What's going on across the sea? It ain't nothin' I ain't frontin', Shorty coming with me. Now I done already gave you the keys to the Range, And your last name 'bout to change. Now your Mrs. Simmons, Got a better livin'. What the difference, Grab my name. I used to be the snake type, Hangin out late night. Girl you done made me change my life. Ever since you met me, Keys to the Bentley. Now they call you the preacher's wife. I'm the type of guy that Take you out and buy that Ring with the rock that will break your arm. Players won't try that. Now you can't deny that, Triple dub rev to the run dot com. Meet me at the altar in your white dress. We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it. Been feelin' you all the wild girl I must confess, Girl let's just get married I just want to get married. Meet me at the alter in your white dress. We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it. Been feelin' you all the wild girl and I must confess. Let's get married."

You smiled and put your head on his chest for the last few repeats of the chorus. 

The song ended. Draco lifted your head and kissed you. "I'm sorry baby, I feel horrible. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I was feeling a little jealous."

"Silence, it's over, it doesn't matter anymore," you said. 

He put his hand on your cheek. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You didn't lose me," you said. "You only thought you did."

People were patting you on the back as they walked out. Suddenly, you, Draco, Fred, George, Harry, and Seamus were the only ones left.

You turned around in Draco's arms and looked at them.

You walked to Fred and George. "How long until you come visit?" you asked. 

"We'll be here tomorrow," Fred said. They both took your hair.

"Please don't die while we're gone," George said.

He turned his head a little. You put your hand under his chin so he looked at you. His eyes were a little watered up.

Then you looked to Fred. His eyes were watering to. 

"You know, when you two are crying, you look completely different," you said. "No please, no more crying over me."

"uOkay/u," they said. They let go of your hair. 

"Now, smiles," you said. You put your hands on both their cheeks. They smiled.

"We missed you, Love," Fred said.

"And we love you very much," George said.

"Now get out of here," you said, hugging them tight. 

You let them go and they went out the door. 

You turned to Harry and Seamus. "Gryffindors! I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

You hugged them. "Thanks for being there for me, both of you. You are the truest of all friends."

"You know, not all boys are bad," Seamus said.

"Oh, I've figured that out," you said, looking back at Draco. You winked at them as they headed out of the room.

"And then there was Draco Malfoy," you said. You walked to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. 

"Let's bed," you said. He took your hand and led you to his dorm slowly. 

"You can stay with me tonight," Draco said. "You must."

You walked in. "It's ours now," you said. "Sam is probably renting mine out."

"Not really," Draco said. "I think there's a love shrine on it."

"Weird," you said. 

"But if you don't mind, my darling, I'm going to shower," he said. "You can go to bed, you don't have to wait for me."

"I do too," you said. "I've missed you."

He scooped you up. "You can't imagine the gravity in which I was missing you. I cried in that month more than I have in my whole life."

"Draco, I'm fine, okay? No more tears."

He smiled at you and kissed you.

"I'll be quick. Five minutes."

"Okay." You smiled at him. He walked into the bathroom.

You turned to the painting of you and Draco. 

"Did Draco bring you back here?" you asked. 

"Yes," little Marisa said.

"Was Draco really crying everyday?" you asked.

"Yes, but less some days than others," Little Draco said. "Some days he just teared up, other days, he just… sobbed."

"No," you said. You were mortified. 

"Yes, it was sad," little Marisa said. "There was one day that was the worst…"

"He was sitting next to you, looking through the scrap book you made him, and he was just sobbing, getting tears all over it," Little Draco said.

"Show me," you said.

"I don't think you want to see," Marisa said.

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, she said. She waved her hand. You closed your eyes and could see a memory, one that wasn't yours. First Draco was standing in front of the painting. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Draco asked them.

"You just need to love her, Draco," little Marisa said. "That's the thing you need to do for her to survive."

He walked away from the painting and sat next to you in a chair. He gently took your hand and held it. Then he took the book from the little table next to your bed. He let your hand go to flip through the book, looking at the moving pictures, and reading. When he came to the one of you two sleeping together, his eyes started watering. Soon he was crying. Then he was sobbing, uncontrollable heart-wrenching sobs. He became short of breathe for a second. He got out of the chair and knelt next to you. He laid his head over your heart and said, "I love you Marisa. Please don't leave me." And he stopped sobbing, but still cried heavily. The memory was gone. 

"Oh my God," you said. Your eyes watered a little just thinking of Draco like that. 

You heard the bathroom door opening. You turned to see Draco in sweatpants. 

You ran to him and threw your arms around his neck.

"Oh, Draco, I'm fine, please, you can't sob over me anymore please," you said. "It hurts me to think that you had to be hurt because of me."

"Hey, it's not your fault, baby," he said. "Now it's time for you to shush. You need not worry about me anymore. You're here now, and that's all I care about."

He put his wand above your head to change you into jammies.

Then he scooped you up and put you gently into his bed. He crawled in next to you. He lifted the crown of your head and put it on his bed side table. Then he wrapped his arms around you. 

"Night," he said to the painting. 

"Night," they said back in unison.

He looked at you. And his eyes watered up. 

"No, no, no, no more," you said. You wiped his eyes and kissed him for a long time. 

"I'm afraid to let you go to sleep," he said. "I can't have you not waking up."

"I'll wake up," you said. "Don't worry, please baby. I can feel it. I'm perfectly fine, and all arrows point towards you as the cause."

"I love you Marisa," he said. "At least let me stay up so I can make sure your safe."

"You have to go to sleep the second I fall asleep," you said.

"He kissed your forehead. "I promise," he said. "Now, night Reese. Go to sleep."

You looked at him for a second. You put your hand on his face. Then you put your head on his heartbeat. And you were asleep.


End file.
